Destiny Sincere
by Nxjungie
Summary: Taehyung tahu, seberapapun banyaknya perasaan manusia, itu tidak akan membuat hidup menjadi 'sempurna' seutuhnya. Tapi setidaknya, cinta Jin juga persahabatan dengan 6 orang unik membuat hidup Taehyung terasa telah mencapai kata tersebut. Dan... bolehkah Taehyung percaya bahwa reinkarnasi itu ada?/"Sesuatu yang telah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu, akan terus bersamamu."/BTS fic, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Morning

**Cast: **

BTS member and Other

**Disclaimer:**

**BTS and other belongs to their parents, but this fanfic is mine!**

**Pair: **

Official Couple ^^v

**WARNING!**

Typo(s) bertebaran, author masih amatiran ._.v

YAOI or BoyxBoy

v

v

v

v

Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Matahari perlahan menampakkan dirinya diantara kelamnya langit menjelang pagi. Dingin menusuk membuat beberapa orang kembali membungkus tubuh mereka dengan selimut hangat. Suasana sunyi masih meyelimuti, mengiringi kembalinya orang-orang dari alam mimpi untuk membuka mata. Cahaya menyilaukan dari sang surya semakin menyorot, burung-burung berkicau semakin keras, dan tampaknya inilah awal dari hari baru di bulan November.

"TaeTae~~~"

Kim Taehyung menepis tangan familiar yang menarik-narik selimutnya agar terbangun. Ia semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di balik selimut agar tetap berada di kasur empuknya itu. Namun lagi-lagi suara khas dari sang kakak memaksa sebuah decakan keluar dari mulut Taehyung, membuatnya terbangun dari pose tidurnya.

"Namjoon hyung, astaga! Jam berapa ini, huh?" kata Taehyung dengan suara seraknya.

"Setengah enam pagi, tentu saja."

Taehyung melempar bantal yang dipeluknya. Ia mendelik malas. "Jam setengah delapan bel sekolah baru berbunyi. Demi Tuhan kau menyuruhku bangun sekarang?"

"Hem, _yeah_. Bangun sekarang, pemalas!" Namjoon menarik sepenuhnya selimut yang digunakan Taehyung.

"Pemalas? Aku biasa bangun jam enam, dan itu normal!" Taehyung membantah kesal.

"Ini masih pagi, Tae. Terlalu awal untuk berargumen panjang. Bangun dan cepat bersiap. Umma dan appa menunggu dibawah," kata Namjoon lagi. Ia menghampiri jendela Taehyung dan membuka tirainya, menampakkan pemandangan pagi dari lantai atas rumah mereka.

Taehyung yang awalnya kembali menutup mata, kini melonjak girang. "Jinjjayo?! Aaa~~" buru-buru Taehyung bangkit dari rebahannya. Ia duduk dikasur sambil mengucek matanya, senyuman terpatri di wajah bangun tidurnya.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sang adik. Ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang Taehyung, dan menggusak rambut sang adik dengan sayang sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar adiknya itu. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang akan bersiap-siap, mungkin saja. Taehyung menghela nafas. Senyumannya semakin lebar ketika ia menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. Tak lama, mata sipitnya beralih menuju meja belajar. Lebih tepatnya, bingkai foto di meja belajar.

"Hei, kau."

Hening. Tentu saja. Taehyung tidak gila untuk menyadari bahwa ialah satu-satunya makhluk hidup di kamarnya. Namun ia juga tidak merasa bodoh untuk berbicara kepada bingkai foto disana. Bahkan senyumannya tidak hilang.

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin, lho. Aish, aku tidak sabar untuk turun bermain salju lagi! Aaah... andai saja rumah pohon didepan sana masih muat untuk menampung tubuhku dan tubuh Namjoon hyung, aku pasti akan senang sekali!" Taehyung tersenyum kecil membayangkannya.

"Haaahhh! Aku tidak sabar! Oh iya, aku harus mandi." Taehyung buru-buru turun dari kasur dan masuk kamar mandi, meninggalkan kegiatannya yang sebelumnya begitu saja, tanpa peduli apapun.

-0-0-0-

Langkah Taehyung memelan begitu ia sampai di lantai bawah. Senyumannya kembali terkembang melihat keadaan dapur dan ruang tengah cukup ramai. Pasti ada umma-nya didapur, dan appa juga Namjoon di ruang makan. Taehyung menyukai saat-saat dimana ia dan keluarganya dapat berkumpul bersama. Taehyung sama sekali tidak menolak atau bahkan menentang hubungan orangtuanya yang bisa dibilang agak berbeda. Ayah ibunya sesama namja, namun Taehyung mencintai keduanya. Dan Taehyung tidak ingin keluarga harmonisnya pecah karena apapun.

Dengan senang Taehyung berjalan menuju dapur. Harum masakan rumah tercium bahkan sebelum Taehyung mencapai ambang pintu. Inilah yang Taehyung sukai dari keadaan rumahnya. Harmonis dan penuh cinta. Taehyung sejak kecil terbiasa hidup damai. Ia tidak suka bertengkar walau kenyataannya hampir setiap hari ia merasa jengkel pada Namjoon yang mengerjainya. Tapi Taehyung tahu, pertengkaran kecil seperti itulah yang membuat hubungan antarkeluarga kian kuat.

"Umma?" Taehyung berseru kecil memanggil namja cantik yang sibuk menata piring diatas meja. Namja cantik yang merasa terpanggil itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aigoo~~ anak umma, apa kabarmu, _chagiya_?" namja cantik itu beringsut memeluk Taehyung yang dengan senang hati membalas pelukan sang umma.

"Baik, umma. Lihat kan, aku semakin tampan?"

Kim Ryeowook tertawa kecil mendengarnya, kembali memeluk sayang anaknya tersebut, memberi kecupan singkat di dahi sang putra sebelum kembali sibuk menata piring-piring. Taehyung mengambil salah satu tempat duduk disamping sang umma yang sedang bekerja.

"Tumben sekali kau mau di bangunkan sepagi ini? Apa Namjoon menarikmu dengan kasar?" tanya Ryeowook sembari menaruh sepiring besar nasi goreng kimchi di meja.

Taehyung mempout-kan bibir ketika mendengarnya. Ia mendengus kecil. "Aniya, umma. Lagipula jika Namjoon hyung melakukannya, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah besar, umma!" rengeknya dengan suara imut.

Ryeowook menggeleng sambil tertawa. "Arraseo, arraseo. Anak umma sudah besar, ya~" katanya geli. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya mengulas senyum kecil melihat wajah senang sang umma.

"Ryeo baby, ada apa? Ah, Taehyungie _chagi_ sudah bangun, ne?" Yesung menurunkan koran yang sedang dibacanya. Lelaki itu menyeruput kopi yang telah disediakan sebelum kembali menatap Taehyung. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"_Annyeong_, appa! Tentu saja tidurku nyenyak."

Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Jongwoon. Keduanya merupakan orangtua kandung Namjoon dan Taehyung. Ryeowook bekerja sebagai penerus cafe keluarganya di dekat perusahaan sang suami. Sedangkan Jongwoon atau Yesung adalah CEO sebuah perusahaan.

"Mana Namjoon? Ia bilang ingin mengambil tasnya?" Ryeowook kembali ke ruang makan, mengambil tempat duduk disebelah suaminya.

"Itu Namjoon hyung. Hyungie... cepat kesini!"

"Waeyo? Apa ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada kami, huh?" Namjoon muncul dari belakang Taehyung. Ia menyeringai menjahili Taehyung.

"Mwoya? Hal penting apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook ketika ia telah duduk disamping Yesung.

"Taehyungie ingin mengatakan bahwa ia telah..." Namjoon kembali mengerjai Taehyung.

"ANIYA! Umma, appa, jangan dengarkan Namjoon hyung!" sergah Taehyung.

"Oh, kau punya kekasih, ya?" tebak Yesung.

Ryeowook mendelik mendengarnya. "Mworago?! Tae chagi punya kekasih?! Kyaaa~~~ _chukkae, nae aegya!_"

Taehyung meringis mendengarnya. Ia melirik tajam pada Namjoon yang hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tetap tersenyum jahil. Namjoon menggerakkan mulutnya, mengatakan 'rasakan' dengan senyum anehnya.

"Ummaa~~" Taehyung menggoyangkan lengan Ryeowook yang tenggelam pada euforia-nya sendiri. "Umma, jangan percaya! Namjoon hyung berbohong, tuh. Dia menjahiliku lagi! Appa juga jangan percaya!"

"_Ne_, appa tahu. Itu sudah rutin dilakukan setiap hari oleh kalian," kata Yesung kalem. Sudah _mainstream_ melihat segala macam candaan Namjoon dan Taehyung untuk saling menjahili.

Taehyung mempout-kan bibirnya lagi. Ia mengambil jatah sarapannya dan meneguk air yang disodorkan Ryeowook. "Aku belum punya pasangan!"

"_Yeah_, lagipula memangnya kau akan cepat-cepat dapat pasangan?" seru Namjoon.

Taehyung hampir saja tersedak air yang sedang diminumnya. "Yak! Hyungie, aku pasti dapat kekasih! Memangnya hyungie, yang jelas lebih tua dariku namun belum dapat pasangan?"

Tawa Ryeowook dan Yesung terdengar ketika Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Skakmat. Taehyung berhasil membalikkan keadaan. Namjoon mencibir melihat Taehyung yang mencuri gaya senyum jahil khas dirinya. Namja itu kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Awas kau, _nae dongsaeng!"_

-0-0-0-

Taehyung membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan. Angin sejuk pagi menerpanya. Dengan semangat Taehyung menyandang tas sekolahnya dan segera berlari menuju halaman rumah. Menjejakkan kakinya diantara rerumputan yang masih basah karena embun.

"Hei TaeTae, kau sedang apa? Cepat pakai hoodie-mu, ini masih dingin!" suara Namjoon terdengar dari ambang pintu. Taehyung melambaikan tangannya dan menjawab tak kalah nyaring.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Ini sejuk, hyung!" ujarnya keras.

"Terserah apa katamu, pakai ini." Namjoon mengulurkan hoodie biru Taehyung kepada sang pemilik. "Aku harus berangkat sekarang, ada urusan penting—"

"Hyung masuk BK, ya?" Taehyung menunjuk wajah Namjoon dengan sorot wajah polosnya.

"Hah? Apa-apaan! Aku bukan anak berandal seperti itu! Aku ada urusan membuat lirik rap di klub," jelas Namjoon tak mau dituduh.

"Oooh..." mulut Taehyung membulat lucu. Namjoon mengacak rambut Taehyung sebelum berjalan melewati Taehyung menuju pagar rumah.

"Kau mau berangkat bersama hyung?" tanya Namjoon sebelum menutup pintu pagar.

Taehyung menatap jam tangannya. Ia tersenyum menanggapi. "_Kajja_, hyungie. Aku ingin mencoba berangkat pagi!"

Taehyung berlari menghampiri kakaknya. Keduanya keluar rumah bersama. Saat membalikkan badan, Taehyung menangkap siluet tubuh seorang namja yang sangat dikenalnya. Senyum Taehyung mengembang, itu sahabatnya, sahabat sejatinya. Dan sepertinya, namja itu menyadari jika seseorang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Maka ia mengangkat wajahnya dan ekspresinya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Taehyung. Sumringah.

"_Annyeong_!" namja itu melambaikan tangannya. Berlari kecil menghampiri tempat Taehyung.

"Ah, _annyeong_, Jungkook-ah." Namjoon membalas sapaan Jungkook. Sedangkan Taehyung beralih memeluk sahabatnya.

"Kookie, apa kau selalu berangkat sepagi ini? Pantas saja otakmu jenius begitu..." keluh Taehyung.

"_Yeah_, dia jenius karena setiap hari menghirup udara sejuk seperti ini, jadi otaknya fresh. Kamu bagaimana?"

"Jangan mulai lagi, hyungie." Taehyung mengirim death glare untuk sang kakak yang hanya tertawa tidak jelas.

"Tumben hyung bangun sepagi ini?" tanya Jungkook ketika pelukan mereka telah usai.

"_Yeah_, Namjoon hyung membangunkanku lebih awal. Kebetulan juga umma dan appa ada dirumah, jadi kami sarapan bersama." jelas Taehyung.

"Waaah... Kookie juga tadi sarapan bersama! Kookie senang sekali, umma memasak enak hari ini!" Jungkook tertawa kecil hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat tingkah Jungkook. Yah, sahabatnya itu memang polos. Tapi jangan salah, dia memiliki otak yang jenius sehingga ia bisa mengikuti akselerasi dan akhirnya pada saat kuliah seperti ini dia satu angkatan dengan Taehyung. Namun mereka berbeda klub di kampus. Taehyung mengikuti klub seni sedangkan Jungkook klub IT. Klub yang cocok untuk prang jenius semacam Jungkook.

Jungkook adalah sahabat pertama Taehyung. Pertemuan pertama mereka pada saat musim dingin bertahun-tahun lalu begitu membekas diingatan keduanya. Taehyung yang antusias bermain salju dan Jungkook yang polos. Mereka bertemu dikala Taehyung merengek karena boneka salju buatannya gagal, dan Jungkook datang memberikannya boneka salju mungil sekepalan tangan orang dewasa. Taehyung kecil menerimanya dan tentu saja itu membuat keduanya dekat. Di musim salju, di malam Natal, dan di hari ulang tahun Taehyung, keduanya menghabiskan waktu sore di rumah pohon Taehyung dengan guyuran salju diluar sana.

"Hei, Tae? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" suara teriakkan Namjoon menelusup ke indra pendengaran Taehyung. Membuat yang dipanggil tertarik dari bayangan masa lalunya.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu melihat ke arah Namjoon dan Jungkook yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter didepannya. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri keduanya, tak mau ditinggal sendirian.

"Ayo jalan, pemalas! Kami tinggal, ya?" ancam Namjoon mengambil ancang-ancang berlari.

"YAK! Namjoon hyung, Kookie... jangan tinggalkan aku!"

-0-0-0-

Skip Time

Helaan nafas bosan berkali-kali terdengar diseluruh penjuru kelas Taehyung. Pelajaran Kwon seonsaengnim benar-benar membosankan, guru Sosial itu kerjaannya hanya membacakan dan membacakan tiap materi dibuku, sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti sedang mengajar. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah memasuki alam mimpi tanpa mempedulikan dongeng super bosan dari guru yang mulai memasuki kepala empat itu.

Taehyung sendiri tak jauh berbeda, namun ia masih sanggup menahan berat matanya. Kalau saja ia tak ingat untuk menjadi mahasiswa yang baik, ia pasti sudah akan mendengkur. Rasakan saja angin semilir yang menembus dari jendela-jendela kelas, apalagi bangku Taehyung tepat berada disebelah jendela. Maka dengan segenap tekadnya, Taehyung lebih memilih menggambar doodle di halaman belakang buku tugasnya. Sama saja tetap tidak memperhatikan, tapi Taehyung tidak peduli.

"Begitulah dampak yang akan dihasilkan. Mengerikan, bukan? Jadi, untuk mengurangi dampak negatif—"

KRING!

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya diudara, mengerang tertahan seperti murid-murid yang lainnya. Bel akhir dari pelajaran Senin ini. Saatnya mengikuti klub! Kwon seonsaengnim meninggalkan kelas setelah mengucapkan salam. Anak-anak sekelas dengan semangat mengemas barang-barang mereka. Lalu satu per satu meninggalkan kelas untuk masuk ke ruangan klub mereka masing-masing.

Beginilah keadaan Big Hit University. Kampus itu unik, tidak seperti kebanyakan kampus lainnya. Selain mengajarkan pelajaran umum, mereka juga menunjang tinggi kreativitas dan kegemaran mahasiswa. Setiap harinya, mereka akan melaksanankan pelajaran umum dari jam setengah delapan hingga jam dua belas. Lalu di potong waktu makan siang, dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan klub hingga jam tiga sore. Semua mahasiswa disana mengikuti klub sesuai kemauan mereka, tanpa paksaan. Klub yang ditawarkan juga tak kalah menarik. Jadilah hampir seluruh mahasiswa disana mengikuti klub yang diinginkan.

Kebanyakan dari mereka yang _famous_ di kampus banyak yang terkenal lewat talenta mereka di klub, bukan hanya dari pelajaran umum. Karenanya Big Hit University sama sekali tidak keberatan jika klub dilakukan setiap hari setelah pelaajaran umum usai. Nyatanya itu bisa dijadikan sebagai penghibur, mengerjakan aktifitas yang sesuai dengan kesukaan kita itu menyenangkan, bukan?

Seperti saat ini, Taehyung menyusuri halaman kampusnya untuk mencapai gedung yang dijadikan sebagai Gedung Kelas Seni. Gedung khusus seni yang terdiri dari 4 lantai. Klub seni sendiri masih dibagi menjadi beberapa cabang. Ada Seni Melukis, Seni Vokal, Seni Vokal Rap, Seni Dance, dan banyak lagi. Awalnya tidak ada Seni Vokal Rap dan Seni Dance. Namun karena kemajuan zaman, maka pihak sekolah memunculkan cabang seni tersebut. Dan hasilnya banyak yang mengikuti kelas itu. Di gedung seni, bagi Taehyung tidak ada yang namanya kebosanan. Ia selalu bahagia disana, mungkin karena sejak kecil ia telah memiliki bakat seni?

Taehyung berhenti melangkah ketika ia menangkap sosok sahabatnya diujung sana. Dengan tangan kanan memegang permen, tangan kiri memegang HP, memakai headset dan menyandang tas, sahabatnya itu pasti akan menuju gedung untuk klub lainnya. Maka Taehyung memutar tubuhnya menuju arah jalan Jungkook, berniat menyapa sahabatnya sebentar.

"Kookieee~~"

Jungkook yang merasa terpanggil menoleh. Tangan kanannya yang memegang lollipop melambai membalas panggilan Taehyung. "Tae hyungie!"

"YA! Apa kau hanya membeli lollipop hanya untukmu? Mana untukku?" Taehyung menyodorkan tangannya dengan mulut pout ketika ia sampai dihadapan Jungkook.

"Hah? Ini Kookie mendapatkannya dari teman karena tadi sudah membantunya," jawab Jungkook sambil mengerjap lucu.

"Apa dia mencontek kepadamu?" nada Taehyung berubah menjadi datar. Matanya menyipit mengintrogasi.

"Hmmm... iya."

"Kenapa kau beritahu jawabanmu kepadanya begitu saja? Ini penyogokkan, Kook!" Taehyung dengan gemas mencubit pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook nyengir. "Aku tahu, aku tidak bodoh. Tapi Tae hyung sendiri juga sering begitu, kok..."

Taehyung membuka mulutnya seketika, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Ia tak bisa membalas perkataan Jungkook. Alhasil, namja polos nan jenius itu tertawa kencang melihat ekspresi Taehyung.

"Aish! Aku yang bodoh apa bagaimana?" rutuk Taehyung mengacak rambutnya.

"Aniya, Kookie juga bodoh disini." Jungkook menepuk bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung menoleh mendengar tanggapan Jungkook. Ia dan Jungkook saling melempar senyum jahil. "Kau yang memulai,"

Dan itu artinya, taruhan konyol antara kedua sahabat ini akan dimulai. Mereka memang sahabat.

-0-0-0-

Setelah berdebat kecil dengan Jungkook, Taehyung kini berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung seni lantai satu. Hal yang sering ia lakukan, namun ia sama sekali tidak bosan. Disini penuh warna, begitulah tanggapan Taehyung. Dilantai satu ini ada ruang kelasnya, melukis. Taehyung suka melukis atau lebih tepatnya, menggambar. Namjoon pun mengaku bahwa Taehyung mahir memainkan pensil untuk menggambar sejak kecil.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia sampai di depan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'TEATER'. Oke... itu adalah salah satu tempat yang menarik menurut kebanyakan orang. Pintu merah khas ruang teater sekolahnya sedikit terbuka, dan ketika Taehyung mengintip yang terlihat adalah jajaran-jajaran manusia dengan rapi dipanggung. Juga beberapa murid kelas seni yang duduk dibangku penonton. Oh, itu klub vokal. Tampaknya mereka memakai teater kali ini karena klub aslinya sedang berkumpul dikelas.

Taehyung yang tertarik akhirnya memasuki ruangan itu. Ia mengambil duduk dibarisan paling depan. Banyak juga yang menonton klub vokal berlatih paduan suara. Dan Taehyung penasaran, akan seperti apakah suara paduan suara klub vokal. Yang kali ini berlatih paduan suara adalah para _sunbae_. Taehyung bisa mengetahuinya dari sosok Byun Baekhyun, berdiri paling tengah. Juga sosok Xi Luhan disebelah kanan Baekhyun.

"Kita mulai lagi. Tolong perhatian nadanya baik-baik. Jangan mengecewakan, harap serius!" seru Yoon seonsaengnim tegas. Wanita itu berdiri memperhatikan anak muridnya dengan seksama. "Kita akan mencoba kembali nada tinggi yang sebelumnya. Hana, dul, set..."

"Oh, happy day~~"

Spontan senyuman Taehyung terkembang. Suara mereka sungguh merdu bukan main. Apalagi lagu yang dibawakan terkesan _easy_ dan _happy_. Taehyung tahu lagu ini karena merupakan lagu kesukannya saat kecil. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti nada lagu tersebut. Tak lama, lagu tersbeut akan mencapai nada tinggi.

"Oh~ Happy~ Daaaayyyy—hmpft! Hahaha!"

Taehyung cengo mendengarnya. Suara nada tinggi yang harusnya harmonis jugakeren itu mendadak sumbang dan... apa mereka tertawa saat paduan suara? Yang benar saja! Itu bisa menghancurkan suasana. Yoon seonsaengnim bergegas menghampiri anak-anak di barisan belakang yang tadi tertawa. Ia terlihat menahan amarah.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa serius?!" teriaknya kesal.

Oke. Seram. TapiTaehyung masih dengan wajah _blank_-nya menatap mereka.

"Kalian jangan main-main! Jika nafas kalian tidak kuat, berhenti perlahan ditengah-tengah lagu! Jangan mengganggu konsentrasi yang lainnya!" tambahnya lagi, masih dengan gurat kesal diwajahnya. "Aku akan menghukum kalian yang tadi tertawa! Lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali!"

"Aniya! Seonsaengnim, kami tidak tertawa!" bantah seorang murid.

Jelas mereka membantah. Di siang terik seperti ini lari 10 putaran? Siapa yang mau melakukannya. Bahkan anak-anak klub olahraga pun hari ini berlatih di aula olahraga, tidak di luar ruangan. Tapi Yoon seonsaengnim hanya membuang muka acuh. Ia berjalan ke tengah-tengah panggung tanpa mempedulikan beberapa dari anak-anak barisan belakang yang memprotes.

"Kamu."

Taehyung semakin cengo. Telunjuk guru vokal itu teracung tepat didepan wajahnya. "N-ne, seon?"

"Siapa yang bercanda? Katakan dengan jujur!" tegasnya lagi.

Taehyung menatap barisan anak-anak belakang yang tampak gugup. Tapi Taehyung memang tidak bisa berbohong. Maka ia membuka mulutnya dengan pasti. "Semua dari mereka,"

Decakan tertahan keluar dari mereka. Yoon seonsaengnim menepukkan tangannya dengan tongkat kecil yang dibawanya. Ia menatap tajam murid-murid yang bercanda tersebut. "Aku tidak menerima protes dan penolakan. Kalian, yang di barisan belakang, turun dan lari!"

Tapi Taehyung menyadari satu hal. Maka ia buru-buru menyela lagi. "Kecuali dia," telunjuk Taehyung mengarah pada sesosok tinggi paling kanan dari barisan belakang tersebut. Semua mata sontak menatap kearah yang dtunjukkan. Kearah sosok yang akan dengan beruntung terhindar dari hukuman Yoon seonsaengnim.

"Dia?"

"Ne, dia tidak bercanda." Taehyung meyakinkan pernyataannya.

"Coba kau ulang nada tinggi itu." Yoon seonsaengnim menunjuk orang tersebut dengan tongkatnya. Memberi perintah untuk mengulang.

Langsung saja Taehyung menahan nafas. Ia tidak tahu apakah perintah Yoon seonsaengnim yang tadi merupakan bencana bagi si 'paling kanan' atau merupakan pertanda baik baginya. Ia berpikir anak-anak barisan belakang tadi tertawa karena tidak terlalu kuat mencapai nada tinggi dengan pas. Tapi tampaknya sosok itu tidak keberatan. Dengan segala kharismanya di mata Taehyung, ia menarik nafas dan mulai bersuara.

"Oh~ Happy~ Day~"

Merdu, indah, dan menyenangkan. Senyuman bak malaikat mengakhiri nada tinggi yang barusan dicapainya. Dan Taehyung hanya bisa berharap waktu seolah berhenti disaat senyuman itu terulas. "_He is so damn charismatic!_" batin Taehyung menjerit.

"Good job, Kim Seokjin."

TBC! ~~~~~

* * *

><p>AN:

**ANNYEONG HASEYO! ***bow*

Aku author baru disini, yeay! Benar-benar amatiran di dunia FF. Akhir-akhir ini tau kenapa suka banget baca FF, jadi greget pengen coba bikin dan inilah hasilnya! Aneh bin Ajaib dengan penuh typo bertebaran. Aku pilih main cast-nya BTS, lagi demam juga sama ni HipHop BB. Apalagi sama kopel VJin~ .

Ya okelah, gatau mesti ngomong apalagi. **Review** juseyo? Amatiran masih butuh banyak masukan mendukung supaya lebih baik! ^^

Thank You So MUCH!


	2. That Feeling

Chapter 2: That Feeling

**Cast: **

BTS member and Other

**Disclaimer:**

**BTS and other belongs to their parents, but this fanfic is mine!**

**Pair: **

VJin, HopeKook, MinSu (penjelasan dari chap sebelumnya)

**WARNING!**

Typo(s) bertebaran, author masih amatiran ._.v

YAOI or BoyxBoy

v

v

v

v

Big Hit University, Seoul.

Sekali lagi, Taehyung mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan teriakan. Ia menggenggam erat spidol ditangannya guna membantu untuk menahan segala tekanannya. Demi apapun Taehyung belum pernah merasa segelisah ini. Bukan... sebenarnya bukan gelisah. Ia hanya tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan soal senyum bak malaikat yang dimiliki _sunbae_ itu.

Kim... siapa dia? Ah, Taehyung lupa, kan!

Padahal kejadian itu sudah kemarin, tapi kenapa Taehyung sama sekali tak bisa menghilangkan bayangannya? Apa dia terlalu mengharapkan untuk bertemu sosok menawan itu? Lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Taehyung ingin kesempatan itu ada.

Taehyung beralih pada gambaran _doodle_-nya yang hampir selesai. Mereka lagi-lagi belajar membuat _doodle_ dengan tingkat kesulitan yang lebih tinggi dari minggu lalu. Namun bagi Taehyung ini tidak ada bedanya, sama saja. Dengan pandangan _blank_ Taehyung menatapi sedikit bagian kosong di kertasnya. Ia harus menambahkan apa?

Dan lagi-lagi pikiran Taehyung di-_block_ dengan ingatan itu. Senyum malaikat. _Sunbae_ di kelas vokal. Taehyung serasa ingin teriak mengingatnya. "_Siapa namanya tadi? Kim... Seok, kah? Atau... eh, Seok, deh. Seokjin?_"

Taehyung menahan nafasnya ketika ia berhasil mengingat nama _sunbae_ itu. Oke, ia jadi terlihat seperti orang sedang berfantasi ketika awalnya _blank_, lalu tiba-tiba menahan nafas dengan senyuman. Taehyung mengangkat spidolnya, lalu dengan penuh perasaan menggoreskan spidol itu menulis sebuah nama dibagian yang kosong dalam gambar _doodle_-nya.

KSJ, lalu emoticon _love_.

Taehyung menahan tawanya sendiri. Kerasukan apa dia menulis inisial nama itu dikaryanya? Ah, kenapa ia bertingkah seperti gadis-gadis yang jatuh cinta? Taehyung sadar sendiri kalau ia jadi seperti gadis-gadis itu. Namun bedanya, mungkin Taehyung masih dapat mengendalikan teriakan histeris nan melengkingnya. Hih... tapi tetap saja! Ia jatuh cinta, dan semua orang pasti akan spontan senyum-senyum sendiri ketika mengingat nama orang yang dicintainya tersebut.

_Huft... apa ini berlebihan?_

-0-0-0-

Skip time

"KOOK!"

Jungkook menelan air yang diminumnya. Ia mendongak dan menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan bertanya. Taehyung sampai dimeja tempat duduk Jungkook, lalu menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan disana. Jungkook menanti sahabatnya itu bicara, namun ia malah memalingkan wajah lalu hela nafas panjang.

"Wae?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aniya."

"Gwenchana?"

"Ne."

Hening.

Taehyung meringis gemas melihat Jungkook yang malah ikutan diam, memandangnya sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya. Sebenarnya Taehyung sendiri bingung ingin memulai darimana. Maka Jungkook yang seolah mengerti pun kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa, Tae hyung?" tanyanya singkat.

"Apa kau pernah melihat penampilan anak-anak klub vokal?" ujar Taehyung. Ia meneguk minuman yang baru saja diantarkan petugas kantin untuknya.

Jungkook memasang pose berpikir, lalu menjawab pelan. "_Ne_, kenapa? Tae hyung tertarik mengikutinya?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "_I'm going like a hysterical girl._"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. "Ceritakan dari awal saja, Tae hyung. Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Kau kan, jenius. Harusnya kau cepat mengerti, dong?" kata Taehyung menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat.

"Kalau inti ceritanya abstrak begini, satu-satunya kesimpulan yang bisa didapat adalah kau-tertarik-pada-klub-vokal. Tapi kenyataannya kau bilang tidak, jadi kesimpulan apalagi?" Jungkook menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Aku ke ruang teater sebelum bel tanda klub dimulai berbunyi. Dan disana, sepertinya mereka melakukan latihan sementara. Paduan suara. Itu yang membuatku tertarik untuk masuk dan menonton, banyak juga yang menonton selain aku. Dan..."

"Kau terbius oleh suara mereka?" Jungkook menyela, menarik kesimpulan lagi sebelum Taehyung melanjutkan.

"Siapa yang tidak akan terbius dengan suara anak-anak vokal, huh? Aku memang awalnya mengagumi suara mereka, terlebih mereka menyanyikan lagu yang _easy_... tapi ditengah lagu mereka tertawa."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi sebagai tanggapan.

"Kwon seonsaengnim menyuruhku—yang saat itu ada dibarisan depan—menunjuk siapa saja yang bercanda. Aku jujur saja menjawab kalau satu barisan dibelakang bercanda semua. Dan aku melihat dia! Aku menemukan sosok itu!"

Mata Jungkook terbelalak. Ia menampilkan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. "_Nuguya_?"

"Aish, jangan berpikiran negatif. Ini bukan masalah hantu, Kookie!" sergah Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook sudah serius.

"Oke, lalu siapa dia?" Jungkook kembali menyamankan tempat duduknya.

"_Sunbae_ itu. Aku belum pernah melihatnya, dan aku... terbius olehnya."

"_Sunbae_? _Nuguya_?! Katakan padaku!" Jungkook menepuk meja didepannya dengan wajah penasaran dan senyuman terkembang. Sepertinya ini menarik, menurutnya.

"Kim... Seokjin. _Ugh!_" Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Tak mempedulikan reaksi yang akan Jungkook perlihatkan.

"Seokjin _sunbae_? Kyaaa...!" Jungkook menjerit tertahan, reaksi senang yang biasanya akan ditunjukkan olehnya.

Taehyung mencibir kecil, masih dengan wajah menahan senyuman yang semakin lebar dan rona merah disana. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan mendukungmu, Tae hyungie~~"

Taehyung sekali lagi berusaha mati-matian menahan senyumannya.

-0-0-0-

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi semenit yang lalu, namun sudah ada saja anak yang meninggalkan kelas. Seperti keadaan kelas rap kali ini, walau sudah ada yang pulang, namun keadaan masih ramai berpenghuni. Namjoon membuka kertas yang sedari tadi dibawa-bawanya. Ia beralih menatap Park Chanyeol, _sunbae_-nya yang sibuk berjalan-jalan didepan sana—entah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Chanyeol hyung, kau sedang apa?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang membuka suara. Ia memperlihatkan senyuman dengan sederet gigi-gigi rapinya. _"Mollayo._ Aku bosan,"

Namjoon mendengus pelan, harusnya ia tahu jawaban itu.

"Kapan kita akan melanjutkan dengan serius soal lirik yang baru itu?" Kris menimbrung pembicaraan singkat Namjoon dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir sedari tadi kita tidak serius?" seru Chanyeol, mendelik ke arah Kris.

Namjoon menggeleng kecil. "Mana ada serius kalau bahkan beberapa dari kalian berdiskusi sambil makan, memegang _handphone,_ dan ngobrol diluar topik?"

"_Yeah,_ kau tahu, terkadang ada saatnya kita bosan. Well, maaf saja tadi aku sedang menunggu notifikasi dari..."

"Namja Huang itu, huh?" sela Chanyeol. Ia sudah pasti tahu dengan apa yang selalu bisa menyita waktu-waktu Kris. Huang Zi Tao, namja klub Wushu yang sungguh polos dan menggemaskan.

Kris mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu dengan seenaknya melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kembali tenggelam dengan _handphone-nya_ dan Namjoon yang dilanda kebosanan. Namjoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Dan... _gotcha!_ Matanya menangkap sosok yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Namja seputih susu yang super pendiam, sibuk mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_ dengan tangan yang memegang kertas lirik.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah menyumbangkan lirik di karangan kita kali ini?" kata Namjoon.

Namja itu menoleh sesaat, ia tidak membuka mulutnya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya bersuara dengan cepat. "Satu bait paling panjang, itu dariku."

"Oh, jinjjayo?"

"Ne."

Namjoon mendengus lagi. Garing sekali sih, berbicara dengan namja manis satu ini? Baru saja Namjoon ingin kembali mengajaknya bicara, namja itu sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya. "Aku mau pulang. _Bye,_"

Namja itu menyandangkan tasnya disalah satu bahu, membiarkan tasnya jatuh setengah bagian. Ia berjalan gontai ke arah pintu, namun sebelum keluar ia beralih menatap Chanyeol didepan kelas. Namja jangkung dengan julukan _teeth rich_ itu sedang nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas memandangi ponselnya.

"Chanyeol hyung, aku pulang." Datar saja, singkat.

"Ne~ Hati-hati dijalan!" Chanyeol melambai mengiringi kepergian _hoobae-nya_ yang manis itu.

_Blam! _

Dan Namjoon hanya meringis. Dia itu apa terlalu... pendiam?

-0-0-0-

Pulang sekolah. Tapi hujan. Taehyung berdecak frustasi. Kenapa sekarang turun hujan disaat ia ingin pulang. Dimana kakaknya dan sahabatnya? Ia tidak bawa payung! Sialnya, tampaknya sang kakak juga tidak membawa payung. Tapi yang lebih mengenaskan, ia berdiri sendirian tanpa ada orang yang dikenalinya di teras kampus. Menatap hambar pada hujan yang memberikan hawa dingin.

Taehyung mencoba menelpon Jungkook, berharap sahabatnya masih ada di kampus atau sekedar mempunyai payung cadangan di lokernya. Setelah menunggu nada sambungan tersambung, Jungkook tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengangkatnya.

"_Yeoboseyo, Tae hyung?_"

"Kookie, _eodigayo?_" rengek Taehyung. Ia menatap sekitarnya, hanya ada para sunbae yang benar-benar tak dikenalnya.

"_Mianhae, hyung. Aku ada urusan sebentar di perpustakaan, aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang._" balas Jungkook diseberang sana.

"Aaaah~ apa kau punya dua payung?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Ia benar-benar menyesal tidak bawa payung cadangan disaat dirinya sudah lelah ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"_Payung? Oh, apakah diluar hujan? Aku hanya membawa satu payung diloker. Hyung bisa menggunakannya jika mau,_"

"Aniya, aku tidak mau membiarkan kau pulang basah kuyup. Ya sudah, kututup ya."

"Tapi—"

_Tut_. Telepon diputus secara sepihak. Taehyung menghela nafas panjang, tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Haaaa~ mana Namjoon hyung? Kenapa belum keluar? HP-nya juga tak aktif! Dasar menyebalkan!" rutuk Taehyung lagi.

Taehyung berusaha sabar menunggu. 20 menit, dan Taehyung bukan tipe yang suka menunggu lama-lama dalam keheningan. Akhirnya, namja bermarga Kim itu memutuskan untuk berlari menembus hujan. Suara riuh dari _sunbae-sunbae_ disekelilingnya ketika ada beberapa dari mereka yang memutuskan untuk menerjang hujan menambah nyali Taehyung. Ia harus berani mengambil resiko, juga menanggung akibat.

Taehyung benar-benar melipat lengan kemejanya, bersiap. Kaki kanannya sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari keluar dari batas teras kampus. Taehyung menarik nafas, menghembuskannya bersamaan dengan senyuman kecil. Namun sebelum tubuhnya maju 5 senti dari tempat sebelumnya, rutukan frustasi terdengar dari samping kanannya.

"ARGH! Hujannya deras sekali, lagi! Bagaimana hyung itu bisa melewati hujan deras begini tanpa payung?!" decak orang itu, berdiri disebelah Taehyung.

"Ck! Aku menyesal sudah iseng menyembunyikan payungnya. Aigoo~ aku harus bagaimana?" katanya lagi, kali ini dengan raut wajah cemas dan terburu-buru. "Aku harus cepat pulang!"

Bola mata Taehyung menyusuri penampilan anak itu dari atas ke bawah. _Snapback_ merah, kaus yang dibalut kemeja, dan celana jeans panjang. Penampilannya cukup menarik, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang terlihat _baby face_. Membuatnya terlihat imut, namun dengan sisi ke-_manly_-an yang tidak hilang.

"Ukh... aku tidak bisa berpikir! Sudahlah, kau pegang ini!"

_Blank face_ Taehyung keluar seketika. Ia mematung melihat tangan namja itu terulur kepadanya, terdapat sebuah payung disana. Apa-apaan namja itu? Perasaan Taehyung baru saja berpikir kalau namja itu _manly_... iya sih, tapi kenapa harus begini?

"YAK! Terimalah, aku harus pergi!" namja itu secara paksa menaruh payung itu ke genggaman Taehyung, lalu membenarkan letak _snapback_ dan tasnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan payung ini saja?! HEI! Kau ingin pulang basah-basahan?!" teriak Taehyung, mencegah namja itu berlari keluar teras.

"Kalau aku pulang dengan tanpa basah kuyup, aku bisa dimarahi oleh hyung-ku! Ah, kau tidak akan paham!" namja itu menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Mana ada hyung yang akan marah melihat adiknya pulang dengan kering dan sehat disaat hujan begini? _Pabboya!_" Taehyung masih saja mengelak.

Namja itu mendecak kesal. "Sudah, pokoknya besok kau kembalikan saja padanya!"

Namja itu berbalik, tidak mempedulikan tanggapan apalagi yang akan Taehyung keluarkan. Ia mengeratkan kemejanya dan berlari.

Taehyung teringat ia belum tahu siapa nama orang yang dianggap 'hyung' oleh namja yang telah menembus hujan itu. Tubuhnya ikut terkena beberapa cipratan air ketika sepatu sang namja berhasil memijak tanah basah.

"Yak! Siapa nama hyung-mu?!" teriak Taehyung lantang.

"KIM SEOKJIN!"

Sekali lagi, _blank face_ Taehyung dengan alami keluar.

-0-0-0-

Jungkook menutup buku sejarah IT yang akan dibawanya pulang. Dengan gesit ia memasukkannya ke dalam tas, lalu berjalan ke arah toilet. Ia ingin membasuh wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Akhir-akhir ini ia jadi lebih sering berkutat dengan buku-buku. Padahal Taehyung bilang ia sudah cukup jenius.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya samar. Jenius? Itu apa? Jungkook terkadang bingung, mengapa banyak yang mengistimewakan orang jenius? Apakah perbedaan orang-orang jenius dengan orang-orang biasa? Mereka kan, sama-sama manusia. Makhluk normal yang bagaimanapun juga, penuh _ketidaksempurnaan_. Jungkook merasa hidupnya biasa saja. Ia juga selalu berusaha belajar ketika akan ujian, terkadang bahkan bertanya dengan teman sebangku. Lihat? Jungkook tidak mau mengambil pusing dengan segala tanggapan orang-orang tentang mereka yang jenius.

Jungkook menghampiri wastafel di toilet. Dinyalakannya keran dan ia mencuci tangan, disusul membasuh wajah putihnya. Sejuk dan dingin menerpanya. Nyaman sekali. Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pantulan sosok namja di depan sana. Dirinya.

_Cklek._

Jungkook menoleh kearah pintu. Seorang namja masuk dengan nafas yang terlihat terengah-engah. Ia mengenakan baju tanpa lengan—yang memperlihatkan otot lengan ditubuh atletisnya—dengan tas tersandang walau hanya setengah bagian. _Belt_ di celana jeans-nya juga agak berantakan. Keringat menetes dipelipis dan lehernya, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir kalau itu sangatlah _sexy_.

Sayangnya, seorang Jeon Jungkook bukanlah sosok dewasa seperti itu. Ia hanya terlalu polos untuk mengerti makna ambigu layaknya yang diterlihat disana. Jungkook bahkan tidak merasakan apapun saat namja itu berdiri disampingnya, berdeham sambil menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin, lalu membasuh wajahnya.

Jungkook malah mencuri lirik pada handuk kecil yang dibawa namja itu, yang diletakkan tepat diantara keduanya. Dengan masih mengelap tangan, Jungkook dapat melihat kalau di handuk itu terdapat bordiran berwarna hijau. Tulisannya agak tertutupi oleh lipatan-lipatan handuk. Namun sepertinya, disana bertuliskan 'JH'. Apa artinya? Mungkinkah itu inisial namanya?

Jungkook bersiap pergi sebelum namja itu berbalik badan menatapnya. Oke, Jungkook tetap tidak peduli. Namun ia masih mempunyai sopan santun, apalagi kemungkinan namja itu adalah _sunbae_-nya. Maka Jungkook melempar senyuman singkat sebelum melangkah dengan badan sedikit dibungkukkan melewati namja itu.

JH. Inisial itu masih terngiang diotak Jungkook.

Ah, apa ia telat sudah pulang?

-0-0-0-

Kim Seokjin merapatkan jaket yang digunakannya. Ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya, mandi dan berendam air hangat, namun rasa dingin dari hujan diluar membuatnya memutuskan untuk memakai jaket dan turun ke dapur untuk membuat coklat panas. Ia sedikit menyesal mengingat tadi ia pulang dengan menerobos hujan. Tapi ia punya alasan! Payungnya disembunyikan oleh adiknya sendiri, dan sekarang ia mengkhawatirkan sang adik—adik angkatnya—yang belum pulang hingga sekarang. Jin berharap sang adik dengan logisnya mau pulang dengan memakai payung.

"Aish, _jinjja_! Kuharap ia baik-baik saja, ia sudah pulang menggunakan payungku, kan? Jadi tenang saja—"

_Brak!_

"Hyungieee~~"

Jin menoleh cepat ke arah pintu utama yang didobrak terbuka. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok yang ditunggunya datang dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

"_Aigoo_! Jiminie, kenapa kau pulang basah-basahan seperti ini?" buru-buru Jin menghampiri namja yang berpredikat sebagai adiknya itu. Ia membantu Jimin melepas sepatunya dan menutup pintu agar hawa dingin dan air tidak menciprat masuk ke rumah.

"Haaaa~ jinjja! Ini dingin sekali," Jimin menggosok kedua tangannya dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Ini! Hangatkan dirimu. Kenapa kau tidak memakai payung? Mana payungku yang kau ambil itu?! Bagaimana jika nanti kau sakit?!" cerocos Jin tak sabar.

Jimin membuka _snapback_-nya dengan tubuh bergetar. Langusng ia melepas tasnya dan berlari kecil kearah kamar mandi sambil berteriak. "Nanti kujelaskan!"

Jin memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan membuat coklat panas sembari menunggu Jimin berbenah diri. Mandi dan berendam air hangat. Untung saja Jin sudah menyiapkan air panas yang banyak sebelum ia mandi tadi.

Tak lama, Jimin datang ke ruang makan dengan tubuh yang sama terbalut dengan jaket seperti Jin. Jin yang melihat kehadiran sang _dongsaeng_ segera menyodorkan coklat panas buatannya, lalu termangu menatap Jimin meminta penjelasan.

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk meminum coklat. Ia mendengus sebelum akhirnya membuka suara.

"Oke, oke! Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf telah membuatmu khawatir karena melihatku pulang basah-basahan. Aku juga minta maaf telah menyembunyikan payungmu, sehingga kau pulang dengan terpaksa menerobos hujan."

"Yayaya, kalau yang itu di _skip_ saja. Sekarang kutanya, jika payung itu sudah ada padamu, kenapa kau masih saja pulang dengan basah-basahan?" tanya Jin masih dengan nada yang sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Hah? Oh, hehehe... aku takut jika pulang dengan payungmu, kau akan marah. Maksudku, itu kan, payungmu. Masa kau pulang dengan basah-basahan, sedangkan aku pulang dengan tubuh kering memakai payung. Bukankah itu tidaka adil?"

Jin menghela nafas jengkel. Adiknya ini... sungguh bodoh atau apa? Apa dia tidak mempedulikan yang namanya kesehatan? Oh, Jin merasa sifat keibuannya akan benar-benar keluar jika sudah berhadapan dengan Jimin saat _dongsaeng_-nya itu dalam keadaan—sok—bodoh, mungkin. Lagipula, bukan salahnya jika ia harus pulang basah-basahan, kan? Ia tidak tahu saat itu Jimin dimana, ia pikir Jimin sudah pulang sehingga ia menerobos hujan. Nyatanya hingga sampai dirumah, keadaan kosong melompong tanpa kehadiran sang _dongsaeng_.

"Kau tidak mengerti? Mana ada hyung yang akan marah melihat _dongsaeng_-nya sampai ke rumah dengan sehat selamat?" Jin menepuk dahinya gemas.

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau tahu hyung, kata-katamu sama persis dengan kata-kata namja yang kutemui di teras kampus,"

"Oh, _jinjja_? Ya, terserahlah, jadi mana payungku?" tanggap Jin acuh, lalu bangkit dari duduknya berniat mengambil tambahan coklat panas untuk Jimin.

"Di namja yang kutemui di teras itu."

Jin mendelik. "Mwo? Kau memberikan payungku pada namja asing yang tidak kau kenal?"

"_Aniya_. Dia memang terlihat sedang membutuhkan payung, makanya sekalian saja kupinjamkan. Kubilang kalau ia bisa mengembalikannya kepadamu besok."

"Memangnya dia kenal padaku?" tantang Jin lagi.

Jimin menggedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban, lalu kembali larut dalam acara minum coklatnya. Tidak mempedulikan Jin yang kini membuang nafas kasar.

"Katakan, siapa namja itu? Mungkin aku mengenalnya," kata Jin akhirnya.

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat, tapi dia cukup manis dan _manly_. Dari auranya..." Jimin dan Jin saling melirik. "kupikir dia orang yang menyenangkan, polos, dan... istimewa."

Jin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Istimewa yang kau maksud, _mental breakdown?_"

Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya ketika mendengar tanggapan Jin. "Bukan! Itu terdengar sangat mengenaskan! Maksudku ya... istimewa."

"Oke, istimewa." Jin menerawang langit-langit dapur dengan pandangan seolah berpikir.

"Apa dia namja yang menyelamatkanku di teater, ya?"

TBC!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

Okeh, aku comeback lagi! Semangat karena ada lumayan yang nge-review. **THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW, GUYS! **Ciyusan, i luv it so much :*

**Lee Shikuni**: Beneran enggak nyangka bakal ada yg bilang begini. Awalnya aku ngerasa ini FF kok alurnya abal banget, jadi gak PD. Tapi syukur deh, klo bisa nyenengin yg pada baca. Aku selalu usahain update cepet ^^ gomawo for review~

**Pinky05KwmS**: Oke deh! Diusahakan cepet update klo ada waktu luang :D thanks for review!

**Jisaid**: Shipper nya yaakkk? Hehehe~ okelah! Thanks for review :)

**XVLove**: Nah, ini nih. Awalnya aku mau nulis satu-satu: 'VJin, HopeKook, MinSu'. Tp kata temenku, disingkat aja OC biar gampang. Sempet mikir, emang ntu kopel udah pada official? Kayaknya BTS OC itu masih belum nentu, mereka bisa di kopelin sama siapa aja karena mereka emg deket satu sama lain. Makanya di chap2 ini aku kasih penjelasan lebih spesifik. Okay, thanks for review chingu . makasih juga udh penasaran sm FF amatir ini yak ._.v

**qyraaa**: ini udah lanjut, diusahakan update cepet klo lagi luang. Thank you for review :)

**DaeMinJae**: Makasih udh review, ya! Iya dia ikut gambar, soalnya klo vokal semua jd gak asik, maksudnya mereka jd gampang kenalan hehehe... kan disini mereka masih agak renggang gitu. Dan Suga pacar saya akan berakhir dengan siapaaahhh? /gakwoles/

**MAKASIH JUGA BUAT YG UDH PADA FOLLOW&FAV. **Thanks 3 **Review **again, juseyo?


	3. Seeing Him Again

**Cast: **

BTS member and Other

**Disclaimer:**

**BTS and other belongs to their parents, but this fanfic is mine!**

**Pair: **

VJin, HopeKook, MinSu

**WARNING!**

Typo(s) bertebaran, author masih amatiran ._.v

YAOI or BoyxBoy

v

v

v

v

Seoul, Korea Selatan

"Apa dia namja yang menyelamatkanku di teater, ya?" ujar Jin menerka.

"Hah? Memangnya di teater kau kenapa, hyung?"

Jin menggeleng kecil. Ia sedikit kesal mengingat hari dimana guru pembimbingnya dilanda _mood_ buruk sehingga mengajar mereka dengan sedikit kemarahan. Ia juga tak bisa memungkiri kalau ia geram dengan teman-temannya yang tak bisa mengerti untuk serius kali itu. Jadilah ia _hampir_ saja kena hukuman.

_Yeah_, tentu saja kalau tidak ada namja bersurai hitam yang dengan polos membelanya itu. Awalnya Jin kaget ketika ternyata namja itu memperhatikannya juga. Ia ingin berterima kasih, namun namja itu sudah keburu keluar dan menghilang diantara anak-anak klub seni yang jumlahnya banyak.

"Jin hyung? _Gwenchana_?" Jimin membuyarkan lamunan Jin.

"Eh, ne. Aku hanya berpikir kalau dia... cukup istimewa. Wajahnya _manly_ dan imut disaat bersamaan. Dia juga terkesan polos, walau aku tak tahu aslinya bagaimana. Dan aku tertarik saja ada sosok yang dengan santainya menunjuk orang-orang bersalah didepan Kwon seonsaengnim yang saat itu sedang _bad mood_."

"Apa kau pernah bertemu kembali dengannya setelah itu?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Tidak. Aku susah mencarinya diantara anak-anak seni yang lain." jawab Jin.

"Kau yakin dia dikelas seni?"

"_Of course_. Mana ada anak klub lain yang dengan rajin memasuki teater disaat jam klub mereka akan dilaksanakan?" Jin memutar bola matanya gemas.

Jimin hanya mangut-mangut mendengar celotehan kakaknya. Ia kembali tenggelam dalam acara minum tehnya, dengan mata yang sesekali melirik kanan kiri, dan _smirk_ kecil yang sudah biasa ditunjukkannya jika ia berhasil menangkap _sesuatu_ dipojok sana.

-0-0-0-

Taehyung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diantara selimutnya yang meneggembung nyaman. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya sambil membayangkan kejadian yang baru terjadi di kampus tadi. Tak bisa disangka kalau ia pulang menggunakan payung _sunbae_-nya, Kim Seokjin yang jelas-jelas telah menarik perhatiannya.

Kini payung itu terjemur di jendela kamarnya, walau hujan masih belum berhenti sepenuhnya. Taehyung tak bisa menahan senyumnya selama perjalanan pulang. Ia membayangkan bagaimana kalau ia dan Seokjin pulang bersama dibawah hujan... _aw_. Khayalan yang terlalu tinggi, sehingga Taehyung menepuk pipinya sendiri saat itu juga.

Taehyung beruntung ia tidak keburu menembus hujan sehingga ia bisa bertemu namja _baby face_ itu. Setidaknya kan, walau ia inginnya bertemu dengan Seokjin, tapi tak apa jika ia mulai mengenal adiknya. Adiknya Kim Seokjin...

Eh?

Dahi Taehyung mengernyit. Perasaan, ia tidak salah baca. Tadi ia menemukan suatu ukiran nama di payung itu. Tulisannya 'Kim&Park' dan itu sudah dibaca Taehyung berulang-ulang. Tapi ia baru sadar. Marga mereka berbeda. Apa mungkin mereka saudara angkat? Bisa saja. Atau sepupuan? Bisa juga, sih.

Kim untuk Kim Seokjin. Dan Park pasti untuk namja _baby face_ itu. Kira-kira namanya siapa, ya?

"Haaa~ jinjjayo, aku lelah sekali! Tapi aku senang! Aku bertemu dengan namja yang mengaku sebagai _dongsaeng_ Kim Seokjin. Ugh... apalagi dia menyerahkan payung Seokjin _sunbae_ kepadaku!" celoteh Taehyung sambil menatap bingkai foto di meja belajar.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan debaran aneh ini. Aku juga tak tahu dapat kesimpulan darimana kalau ini adalah... pertanda cinta." Taehyung melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku senang sekali! Kyaaa~~ yak! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Dan hanya hening yang terjadi. Hanya suara hujan yang menanggapi. Taehyung mengerti, ia juga tidak bodoh. Ini sudah berjalan semenjak dirinya berumur 10 tahun dan ia sama sekali tidak merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau. Harusnya aku tahu kalau kau hanya bisa mendengar, mungkin."

Baginya, bingkai foto disana sangatlah berarti. Didalamnya terdapat dua buah foto—atau lebih tepatnya, satu foto seorang yang di cetak dua dan dimasukkan dalam bingkai yang sama. Itu merupakan foto dirinya saat kelulusan SD. Dan di tingkat akhir sekolah dasar itulah Taehyung menerima sebuah informasi tentang kehidupannya. Kehidupan yang seharusnya terjadi padanya, namun Tuhan berkata lain.

Ini tentang _adik kembarnya_. Adik kembarnya yang meninggal saat dia dilahirkan.

Kim Ryeowook seharusnya mempunyai tiga anak. Anak pertama adalah Kim Namjoon—kakak Taehyung. Lalu tak beberapa lama setelah kelahiran Namjoon, Ryeowook mengandung kembali. Kali ini anaknya kembar. Dan Ryeowook sangat antusias begitu ia mengandung anak kembar.

Namun, tenaga ada batasnya. Takdir ada yang mengatur. Bayi kembar pertama Ryeowook lahir dengan selamat. Ryeowook seperti mendapat tambahan tenaga untuk terus berjuang ketika bayi itu menangis dengan harunya. Tapi... namanya juga orang melahirkan. Tenaga yang dikeluarkan tidak sedikit, pertaruhan antara hidup dan mati ada didepan mata. Jika terancam, maka salah satunya bisa mati.

Begitulah yang dialami Ryeowook. Bagaimana pun, ia hanya namja yang mendapat keistimewaan dapat mengandung. Ia tetaplah seorang namja. Dan itu membuat sebuah kemungkinan kalau bayi yang dikandungnya tidak akan selamat bisa saja terjadi. Jadilah kini hanya Kim Taehyung yang berhasil dilahirkan. Sedih memang. Mau bagaimana lagi?

"Hiks... yah, kan! Aku menangis lagi..." Taehyung mengusap air matanya yang jatuh. Taehyung memang sosok yang mudah tersentuh.

Ia teringat saat dimana Ryeowook umma-nya memberitahu perihal itu. Kematian adiknya sudah berlalu 10 tahun saat itu, dan umma-nya masih saja menangis ketika memberitahunya. Betapa Taehyung perih melihatnya. Ia sendiri menangis dibalik selimut, seolah menatap dengan mata kepala sendiri ketika kematian adiknya.

Maka sejak saat itu dia seperti mendapat bayangan fantasi seolah adiknya itu masih berada disisinya. Tidak, bukan dalam bayangan seperti hantu, namun hanya sebatas seperti halusinasi saja. Hanya ada dipikiran dan hati. Taehyung menyukai dimana saat ia mulai seperti curhat kepada adiknya. Taehyung merasa nyaman dan dekat walau kenyataannya ia hanya berbicara sendiri.

Taehyung membuat bingkai itu hanya untuk mengingatkan kalau ia punya adik, ia tidak sendirian dan ia bukanlah yang terakhir di keluarga ini. Karena kesayangannya itulah, Taehyung bahkan memberi nama untuk bayangan fantasi tersebut.

"KIM TAEHYUNG! KAU TIDAK MAKAN?!"

Teriakan Namjoon menggelegar menusuk gendang telinga Taehyung. Namja dengan golongan darah AB itu turun dari tempat tidur cepat-cepat. Sepertinya sang umma memasak ramen. Kebetulan sekali, cuaca dingin memang cocoknya makan ramen.

Sebelum Taehyung meninggalkan kamar, ia menoleh sedikit pada bingkai itu.

"V, kau harus mencoba ramen buatan _umma_! Aku akan cepat kembali setelah ini."

Dan pintu kamar tertutup.

-0-0-0-

Keesokan harinya, Taehyung berangkat ke kampus seperti biasanya. Sambil membawa payung Jin, ia melangkah dengan ringan menghampiri kelasnya dilantai dua. Belum sampai ia diambang pintu, suara tawa-tawa renyah sudah terdengar. Khas kelasnya banget. Sambutan pagi yang biasanya menyapa setiap indra pendengaran anak-anak kelas Taehyung.

"Annyeong," Taehyung membuka pintu kelasnya. Ia tersenyum sedikit sebelum melangkah gontai kearah bangkunya.

"Annyeong, Tae," sapa Minhyun yang duduk didepan Taehyung.

"Mana Jongup hyung?" Taehyung melirik bangku sampingnya yang kosong. Biasanya Jongup datang lebih awal darinya.

"Oh, dia izin sekarang. Kemarin katanya hujan-hujanan dengan... siapa itu? _Hoobae_ kesayangannya?" Minhyun menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Taehyung sambil berpikir.

"Oh... si Choi itu? Anak klub rap, kan?" kata Taehyung menanggapi.

"_Yeah_, Choi Zelo." Minhyun menepuk tangannya ketika ia berhasil mengingat nama _hoobae_ itu.

"Choi Junhong."

"Tapi dia dipanggil Zelo!"

"Nama aslinya Junhong, kan?"

"Iya!" Minhyun tak mau kalah, masih menjawab dengan nada menantang.

"Ya sudah. Terus?"

"Hih, keras kepala." sindir Minhyun.

"Kau juga!" balas Taehyung tak terima.

"Berisik, woi!" Namjoo menggebrak meja keduanya, membungkam Taehyung dan Minhyun yang akan berargumen lagi. "Nah... gitu, dong!"

Taehyung dan Minhyun kompak mencibir diam-diam kepada yeoja yang berpredikat sebagai ketua kelas mereka itu. Ckckck...

-0-0-0-

Skip time

Jam klub sebentar lagi dimulai. Taehyung kini sedang bersama Jungkook, duduk anteng dikursi kantin sambil menikmati makan siang mereka. Taehyung yang sudah selesai makan hanya menyeruput jus mangganya sambil menatap sekitar kantin.

"Mmmm... Kook, aku bosan."

"Bosan? Kenapa tidak bermain saja ke _gallery_ di ruang seni? Biasanya Tae hyung betah disana." jawab Jungkook sambil menelan potongan daging miliknya.

Taehyung mendengus kecil. Ia malas ke _gallery_, sebab ruangan itu ada dilantai paling atas gedung seni. Keburu lelah dia sebelum sempat mengelilingi gallery yang amat luas itu.

"Minggu nanti, kita ke taman, yuk!" ajak Jungkook semangat. "Kita makan es krim bersama disana. Kookie dengar, mereka memberikan diskon beli dua dapat satu."

"Oh, gitu? Terus yang satu untuk siapa?"

"Bagi dua."

Taehyung mengerang tertahan begitu mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Yang benar saja! Lebih baik ia relakan untuk Jungkook sepenuhnya. Pandangan Taehyung mengedar ke penjuru kantin. Tiba-tiba Taehyung teringat sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukan sejak pagi.

"KOOK! Aku lupa mengembalikan payung milik Seokjin _sunbae!_" kata Taehyung sambil menggebrak kecil meja.

Jungkook tersedak daging yang sedang dikunyahnya. Ia buru-buru meraih minum dan menenggaknya. "YAK! Aku didepanmu, jangan teriak!"

"_Mian_, Kook. Haaa~ bantu aku mencarinya, yuk!" Taehyung merengek sambil menarik lengan Jungkook agar sahabatnya itu bangkit.

"Ne, ne. Pelan-pelan saja!"

Dan disinilah Taehyung juga Jungkook berada. Menyusuri lorong-lorong gedung untuk mencari Jin. Mereka sudah ke kelas vokal, namun tidak menemukan Jin disana karena terlalu banyak anak-anak vokal. Sepertinya dia belum masuk kelas klub, maka Jungkook mengusulkan agar mencari ke kelasnya. Sayang, mereka tidak tahu Jin dikelas mana.

"Aih, kenapa lorong ini bahkan terkesan sangat panjang? Capek! Dimana kau, Seokjin _sunbae_!" keluh Taehyung sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Harusnya tadi tanya dulu, ya... biar enggak lama begini," Jungkook ikutan mengeluh.

"Kita berdua sama saja..."

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya lelah. Tapi tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap sebuah suara lirih. Suara seseorang. "Hei, ada suara. Kau dengar?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook sontak sama-sama diam. Mereka mendengar suara samar dari tikungan didepan mereka. Lorong begitu sepi karena murid-murid sudah banyak yang ke kelas klub, tapi suara itu tetap terdengar walau kecil. Kemungkinan itu adalah suara gumaman.

"_Mamuri doen i seonyul wieseo, na hollo beotigo isseo... ijen naege malhaejwo... kkeutnandan geol let me know..._"

Taehyung mengernyit. Ia seperti pernah mendengar suara ini. Siapa...?

Dan sosok yang sedari tadi dicari Taehyung juga Jungkook pun muncul ditikungan. Dengan jaket yang tergantung dibahu dan memanggul tas, ia berbelok santai dari tikungan ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook yang membeku.

"Eh?" Jin sempat berhenti melangkah ketika matanya menangkap dua sosok manusia yang membeku menatapnya. "_Mian_, permisi..."

"AH! _Sunbae_!" Taehyung buru-buru angkat suara sebelum Jin beranjak melewati tempatnya dan Jungkook.

"Ne?" Jin mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi sempat menunduk. Ia menatap Taehyung. "Waeyo?"

"Hm... itu... aku ingin..." Taehyung meringis kecil. Demi apa ia _salting_ disaat seperti ini?!

"_Mwoya_?" Jin mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Aku... ingin mengembalikan payung ini!" Taehyung menghela nafas ketika ia berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan baik. Tangannya menyodorkan payung merah milik Jin.

"Oh, payungku yang kemarin dipinjamkan adikku, ya? Kau yang bersamanya di teras kampus, bukan?"

"Ne, aku bertemu dengannya." Taehyung mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Dan kau juga..." dahi Jin mengerut seolah sedang berpikir. "Yang di teater?"

Taehyung merasa ingin memeluk Jungkook erat-erat saat itu juga untuk membantunya merendam segala ledakan dihatinya. Ia menahan keras senyuman super lebar yang bisa ditunjukkannya secara tiba-tiba. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat harus jaga _image_ didepan _sunbae_ kece-nya ini.

Maka Taehyung hanya mengulas senyum kecil. "Ne, _sunbae_."

"Ah, gomawoyo. Kau sudah membantuku!" Jin tersenyum bak malaikat lagi dihadapan Taehyung.

"Aniya. Itu bukan apa-apa, kok." Taehyung semakin merasa _salting_ ketika ia berhasil melihat senyuman _so damn angelic_ milik Jin.

Keduanya sempat hening sedetik sebelum sebuah suara melengking di lorong yang sepi ini.

"HOI, KIM!"

Taehyung dan Jin menoleh. Mereka mendapati sosok Byun Baekhyun melambai tak jauh dari mereka. Namja yang satu klub dengan Jin itu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau ada dua Kim disini. Dan... kyaaa~ kau _kyeopta_ sekali!" Baekhyun menghampiri Jungkook yang berdiri dibelakang Taehyung. Segera ia menangkup pipi Jungkook yang tampak imut itu.

"Ukh... pipiku~" Jungkook mengelus pipinya yang sempat dicubit Baekhyun.

"Kau dari IT, kan? Kau imut sekali untuk ukuran namja!"

Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau dia sendiri bahkan seperti itu. Oke, lupakan.

"Baekhyun hyung, ada apa?" tanya Jin.

"Oh, kau dicari tuh, sama sahabatmu."

Senyum Jin merekah ketika mendengar kata sahabat. "Jinjja? Dimana dia? Apa katanya?"

Baekhyun memutar badan menghadap Jin. "Dia mengatakan kalau dia akan datang nanti malam,"

Senyuman Jin merekah semakin lebar. "Ah, aku tidak menyangka ia mau keluar lagi..."

Taehyung mengernyit bingung dibelakang kedunya. Maksudnya? Apa ini membicarakan soal pacar Jin? Tapi memangnya Jin sudah punya pacar?

"Kenapa sih, kau dan dia bisa bersama?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Tidak masalah, kan? Kami bersahabat dan tidak ada yang melarang." Jin menatap Baekhyun memberi jawaban.

"Maksudku, sifat kalian bertentangan, kau tahu? Dia pendiam sedangkan kau agak cerewet,"

"Itu bukan masalah," Jin menyunggingkan senyuman lagi.

"Aaah! Ya sudahlah, ayo ke kelas! _Bye_ kalian~" Baekhyun menarik lengan Jin sambil melambai pada Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Tunggu! Aku belum—"

Jin menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook lekat-lekat. Ia membuang nafas agak kesal. "_Aku bahkan belum tahu nama orang yang menyelamatkanku di teater itu..._"

Jin dan Baekhyun menghilang di tangga. Lorong kembali sepi dengan hanya Jungkook dan Taehyung yang diam.

"Tae hyungie?" Jungkook melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Taehyung.

"Ne?" Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, sadar dari lamunannya tentang Jin yang ditarik pergi oleh Baekhyun.

"_Gwenchana_?"

"Tadi... mereka membicarakan soal sahabat, kan?"

"Ne, sahabat. Bukan tentang kekasih, kok!"

"Tapi kenapa Seokjin sunbae tersenyum menawan begitu?"

"Mungkin baginya sahabatnya itu istimewa. Seperti kau bagiku, dan aku bagimu... iya, kan?"

Mata Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang tersenyum polos kepadanya. Lalu ia merangkul Jungkook untuk kembali ke lantai satu menuju kelas klub masing-masing.

"Iya, iya. Kita istimewa bagi satu sama lain!" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

-0-0-0-

Taehyung menendang kerikil yang berada didepannya. Ia pulang sendiri lagi. Jungkook bilang ia masih ada urusan di perpus. Entahlah, sahabatnya itu jadi rajin ke perpus. Tapi Taehyung tidak bisa melarang. Kalau itu memang kesukaan Jungkook, terserah dia. Bukannya bagus kalau Jungkook makin jenius?

Jalanan perumahannya sepi, mungkin karena masih waktu pergantian siang menjadi sore. Taehyung suka saat kalau matahari menyorot tidak terlalu panas seperti ini. Pemandangannya menarik sehingga membuatnya ingin sekali memotret.

Mata Taehyung menatap sebuah lapangan basket yang jaraknya agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Disana ada seorang namja sedang bermain sendirian, dengan kaus putih dan training juga _snapback_. Gerakannya luwes dan terlihat mahir. Taehyung berpikir mungkinkah anak itu masuk ke dalam klub basket karena gerakannya yang terlihat sudah pro.

"Ahh... andai saja aku kuat berolahraga dengan lama, ya," Taehyung tersenyum lirih.

Baru saja ia ingin kembali melangkah, namun ia sudah dihadang oleh dua orang berbadan besar. Mereka itu tampak menyeramkan. Dengan tato disekujur lengannya, otot besar, dan badan yang dua kali lipat tegap dari Taehyung membuat Taehyung ciut seketika.

"Hei, bocah! Serahkan uangmu sekarang juga!" suara orang dengan tindik dimulut itu berat dan menyeramkan.

"A-aniya...! Uangku sudah habis, _ahjussi_!" Taehyung berusaha berani menjawab.

"Bohong!" bentak yang berambut botak dengan kasar.

"A-aku tidak bohong! Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan apapun dariku!" seru Taehyung lagi, berusaha tegas.

"Kau berani membantahku?!"

Taehyung menjerit tertahan begitu tubuhnya didorong memasuki sebuah gang yang sempit dan gelap. Orang itu menyudutkannya. Dan tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Pisau. Sialan...

"Kalau berani membohongiku, aku takkan segan-segan membunuhmu!" ancamnya keras.

"A-ani... aniya! Aku tidak mempunyai apapun!"

"Cih, menyusahkan."

_Ahjussi_ bertindik itu menghampiri Taehyung yang mulai menangis. Ia menarik tas Taehyung hingga terjatuh lalu menggeledahnya. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanya jajaran buku dan beberapa kertas ulangan Taehyung.

"Dimana kau menyembunyikan uangmu?!"

"Aku tidak... hiks... punya uang!"

Taehyung tidak bisa mempercayai saat ahjussi bertindik itu mulai membuka jaketnya dan mencari di kedua kantungnya. Ia melempar jaket itu kesembarang arah karena tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau apa yang kami cari kau sembunyikan dibalik kausmu, hmm?"

Kali ini Taehyung tak bisa menahan ketakutannya. Air matanya menetes. "ANIYA! Jangan siksa aku... hiks..."

"Buka saja kemejanya, bung. Lagipula ia cukup menarik untuk kita _mainkan_."

Alhasil, Taehyung berusaha memerosotkan dirinya agar tangan kotor ahjussi itu tidak menyentuh kancing kemejanya. Ia tidak mau berakhir nista seperti ini. Bisa hancur masa depannya kalau ia berhasil diapa-apakan saat ini juga.

"_YA!_"

BUGH!

Mata Taehyung melotot melihat namja botak yang mengukungnya itu jatuh dihadapannya. Sebuah bola basket menggelinding didekat kakinya. Taehyung menatap ke arah depan, dimana disana berdiri namja yang tadi bermain basket sendirian. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Taehyung kagum.

Gang ini dalam, sedangkan tempat namja itu berdiri bukanlah di mulut gang. Taehyung masih bisa memaklumi kalau ia men-_shoot_ dari mulut gang, namun namja itu men-_shoot_ dengan jarak hampir 10 meter. _Shoot_-nya bahkan lurus dan masih menghasilkan benturan keras.

"Aish, sialan! Kita ketahuan! Ayo cepat kabur!" ahjussi bertindik itu menarik temannya agar cepat bangun dan kabur terbirit-birit.

Namja itu hanya diam melirik ketika para preman itu berlari melewatinya. Lalu ia beranjak menghampiri Taehyung yang tampaknya masih shock.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang agak terkesan datar.

"N-ne..." jawab Taehyung dengan suara bergetar.

"Ini, pergilah. Cepat pulang sebelum semakin sore," ia menyerahkan jaket dan tas Taehyung, lalu beralih mengambil bola basketnya.

"Ne... _jeongmal khamsahimnida!_" Taehyung membungkuk sangat berterimakasih.

Namja itu berjalan lebih dulu dibanding Taehyung. Namun ketika di mulut gang, ia berhenti dan membiarkan Taehyung berjalan pulang. Taehyung berhenti sejenak dan menoleh.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau bersekolah dimana? Apa kau masuk klub?"

Namja itu terdiam memandangi Taehyung dengan wajah datar. Harus Taehyung akui, namja itu memiliki kulit yang seputih susu sehingga terlihat pucat. Matanya sipit namun terkesan tajam. Hening menyelimuti keduanya selama semenit, lalu mulut namja itu terbuka untuk menjawab.

"Big Hit University... vokal rap."

Dan Taehyung sukses mengernyit mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Horee~~ saya kambek! Baru sempet diselesein sekarang, kebetulan juga kemarin habis pergi-pergi. Seneng banget karena makin banyak yang review, dan itu membuat saya semangat untuk fast update. Ngomong-ngomong... aku masih sedikit memperhatikan soal typo yang entah kenapa masih ada aja. Mungkin emang akunya yg kurang teliti. Seperti kemarin, tertulis "Thanks 3 **Review **again" padahal aslinya bukan mau nulis begitu. Haah~~

Yey! Saatnya bales review~~ makacih sekali yak! :* terharu ternyata ada aja yang tertarik dengan ff cheesy ini :")

**she3nn0**: Annyeong, salam kenal juga :D disini yg jadi seme si Jin, Hope, sm Jimin. Hahaha... tp disini malah si RM yg jadi kakaknya Tae... gapapa, kan? Soalnya menurutku mereka cocok aja dijadiin satu keluarga. And thanks for review chingu :)

**XVLove**: hehehe, BTS semuanya bisa makanya banyak kopel yang lahir. mereka nge-grebek satu orang ber6 pun bisa -_- ciyusan deh. dan mereka kadang ngasih fanservice bikin ngakak saking cocoknya hehe~ maacih reviewnya ya~ :)

**DaeMinJae**: aku bikin disini mereka enggak cepet-cepet ketemu dulu, tapi nanti bersatu kok ^^ /girang sendiri/. iya, mereka saudara angkat. nanti bakal dijelasin asal-usulnya(?). Thank you for review! :*

**Pinky05Kwms**: dia dapet feeling gituu, biasalah, kan setiap orang bakal ketemu jodohnya /ekhm/ makasih udah review :D semoga suka sama karya pertamaku ini, ya :)

**yeri kim**: ngambil YeWook soalnya mereka kan, marganya kim semua hehehe ^^v aku usahain fast update kok, gomawo dah review ^^

**Guest**: okeh, thanks for review! udah lanjut, loh~~

**N-Yera48**: Cie Tae cieee... /ikut ribut/ udah ketebak ya, kalo itu si suga pacar saya/? (ngarep mode: on). Yah, doainlah si kookie cepet dewasa wkwkwkwk. ntar dia dewasanya pas udah pacaran sm Hope lagi ._.v yup, disini si V uke yey! Btw, thanks for review!

yeyeye lalalala~ semoga suka dengan chap3. maaf kalo terkesan pendek dan kurang menarik. akan lebih baik jika diberi masukan, oke? **Review** again, plisss?


	4. Friends

**Cast: **

BTS member and Other

**Disclaimer:**

**BTS and other belongs to their parents, but this fanfic is mine!**

**Pair: **

VJin, HopeKook, MinSu

**WARNING!**

Typo(s) bertebaran, author masih amatiran ._.v

YAOI or BoyxBoy

v

v

v

v

Seoul, Korea Selatan

Taehyung belum bisa mengerti. Anak rap, tapi jago basket sampai segitunya. Yah~ tidak masalah, sih. Namanya juga bakat. Dengan langkah cepat ia memasuki halaman rumah dan bergegas membuka pintu. Keadaan ruang tengah sepi, namun ia bisa mendengar suara tawa dari kamar kakaknya. Taehyung segera melepas sepatu dan menaruh tasnya disofa.

"Namjoon hyung? Kau sudah dirumah?" kata Taehyung sambil menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu.

"Ne! Maaf aku tidak menunggumu, ya! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" balas Namjoon dari dalam.

"Ne, gwenchana. Aku hanya hampir diperkosa."

Suasana tiba-tiba hening, lalu pintu didepan Taehyung terbuka secara spontan. Dilihatnya sosok sang kakak berdiri menatap Taehyung lekat-lekat.

"KAU DIPERKOSA?!" teriaknya histeris.

"Aniya! Kubilang hampir!" Taehyung menutup telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan melengking itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Tapi tadi untungnya ada namja yang menolongku," Taehyung menggedikkan bahu acuh.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati! Siapa yang menolongmu tadi?" kata Namjoon khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi dia bilang dari klub vokal rap, satu klub dengan hyung. Kulitnya putih pucat dan dia... sedikit pendiam mungkin?"

Namjoon tertegun. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk kembali bertanya. "Apa nada bicaranya terkesan datar?"

"Ya, dia bahkan diam memperhatikanku dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku,"

Namjoon menghela nafas. "_Thanks for_ Yoongi-hyung."

"Hah? Tadi siapa namanya, hyung?"

"Hei, Namjoon. Kita jadi tanding, tidak?"

Sebuah suara dari dalam kamar Namjoon menyela Taehyung. Dengan serempak keduanya menoleh, namun Taehyung tidak bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas karena tertutup tubuh Namjoon.

"Eh, ne! Tentu saja jadi! Nah, Taehyung... kembalilah ke kamar dan beristirahatlah," kata Namjoon membalas perkataan seseorang—yang diyakini seorang namja.

"Ne, hyung. Ngomong-ngomong, itu siapa?" Taehyung berusaha mengintip ke dalam kamar Namjoon.

"Jung Hoseok dari klub dance, sahabatku." jawab Namjoon.

"Eh?! Dia sahabat hyung?" Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya. Pasalnya, ia belum pernah sama sekali melihat sosok Jung Hoseok itu.

"Ne. Sudah, sana istirahat!"

Taehyung hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai atas. Setibanya dikamar, Taehyung berganti baju dan segera menuju kasur empuknya. Dari sana, matanya menatap lekat pada bingkai foto di meja belajar, hal biasa yang sering ia lakukan. Namun kegiatannya terhenti begitu Jungkook memberinya pesan singkat.

"_Tae hyung, kau sedang sibuk? Apa aku mengganggumu?_"

Taehyung mengernyit bingung. Ia segera membalas pesan Jungkook.

"Aniya, aku sedang beristirahat. Waeyo?"

"_Minggu jadi tidak, jalan-jalannya? Aku bosan dirumah!_"

Taehyung terkikik geli membacanya. Untuk apa Jungkook menanyakan hal seperti ini lewat pesan sedangkan mereka bisa membicarakan dengan lebih lama besok? Maka jari-jarinya kembali menekan _keypad_ handphone-nya.

"Ne, aku bisa. Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"_Café Latte, di dekat taman kota. Bagaimana?_"

Taehyung tersenyum membacanya. Café Latte adalah nama _café_ langganan mereka. Taehyung dan Jungkook terkadang mengobrol atau hanya sekedar mencicipi kembali menu-menu disana setiap liburan sekolah. _Café_ itu memberikan suasana yang nyaman dan terkesan modern dengan interiornya yang kebanyakan dari kayu. Menu yang ditawarkan pun menggugah dengan harga yang terjangkau.

"_Tidak masalah. Kita bisa bersenang-senang minggu nanti._"

Taehyung menutup HP-nya begitu balasan itu terkirim. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah. Perlahan matanya pun tertutup.

-0-0-0-

Jung Hoseok mengerang frutasi ketika melihat tulisan 'LOSE' terpampang di rute bagiannya. Dengan kesal ia membanting stick playstation dan melirik Namjoon yang kini sibuk mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, tanda bahwa ia telah berhasil mengalahkan Hoseok.

"Berhenti bangga dengan kemenanganmu, Namjoon." sindirnya sambil meminum jus jeruk miliknya.

"Hahaha... bilang saja kau malu, bukan?" Namjoon meninju pelan bahu Hoseok.

"_Mwo_? Ehm, maaf saja, tapi aku tidak seperti itu," kata Hoseok kalem, berusaha menutupi segala kekesalannya pada Namjoon kali ini.

"Oh, ya? Lalu apa kau tidak gemas sudah 3 kali berturut-turut gagal menghadapiku?" godanya lagi.

"Kau bilang apa? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Masa?"

"Namjoon, diam."

"Haha! Oke, oke... aku akan berhenti."

Hoseok mengambil alih stick playstation Namjoon, menggunakannya untuk mengulan kembali _game_. Sedangkan Namjoon kini duduk diatas kasurnya, menatap keluar jendela—kearah rumah pohon mereka—seolah menerawang sesuatu.

"Hoseok, sebentar lagi musim dingin..." ucapnya pelan.

"Sekarang pun sudah dingin," balas Hoseok acuh, masih sibuk dengan _game_-nya.

"_Aniya_, maksudku salju akan benar-benar turun sebentar lagi,"

"Oh, begitu. Lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak apa. Kudengar sekolah akan mengadakan festival tahun baru, ya?"

"Hah? Iya, festival itu jarang sekali dilaksanakan lantaran banyak murid yang lebih menginginkan Natal bersama keluarga. Tapi beberapa anggota OSIS menyarankan agar tahun ini festival dilakukan setelah 5 tahun tidak dilakukan,"

"Hmmm..." Namjoon menggumam kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa?" kini balik Hoseok yang bertanya. Ia menoleh pada Namjoon yang posisinya lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku hanya merasa ingin festival itu cepat-cepat dirayakan,"

"Kau ingin mencari _yeojachingu_, kah?" ledek Hoseok sembari mengerling pada Namjoon.

"Aniya, _it's not my style..._" Namjoon memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat bergerak, siapa tahu nanti wanita yang kau kejar sudah ada yang punya. Nanti malah aku duluan lho, yang dapat!" sindir Hoseok lagi.

"_Stop doing that kidding!_"

Selanjutnya suara tawa Hoseok gantian memenuhi isi kamar Namjoon ketika sang pemilik memberikan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Namjoon hanya menggedikkan bahu melihat sahabatnya tertawa seperti itu. Namun, tiba-tiba tawa Hoseok terhenti.

"Eh, kau tahu tidak? Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu seseorang," ujarnya dengan mimik antusias.

"_Nugu?_" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok tampak berpikir sebentar. "Hm... mollayo. Tapi demi apapun, dia imut sekali!"

"Memangnya kau bertemu dimana?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Toilet. Waktu itu aku habis latian dance, makanya lelah sekali dan penampilanku berantakan saat memasuki toilet untuk cuci muka..."

"Wow... penampilan berantakan. _Bad boy_ gitu, kah?" goda Namjoon.

"Hah? Aku tidak merasa seperti _bad boy_, kok. Kenyataannya kan, aku lelah karena nge-dance," elak Hoseok memasang wajah _innocent_.

"Hohoho... kau tidak tahu kan, apa tanggapan orang? Mungkin saja namja... eh? Dia namja?"

"Ne, dia namja,"

"Oh... ya mungkin saja namja itu berpikir hal ambigu ketika melihatmu," kata Namjoon menjelaskan.

"Aniya. Kurasa wajahnya menunjukkan sikap polos." elak Hoseok lagi, tak mau kalah.

Namjoon sekali lagi hanya menggedikkan bahunya. Ia sudah terbiasa jika menanggapi elakan Hoseok, mereka pasti akan berujung teriak-teriakkan. Melelahkan saja.

-0-0-0-

Malam tak terasa dengan cepat merambat. Suasana semakin dingin, namun tak menyurutkan ramainya kota Seoul. Lampu kerlap-kerlip mulai menyala, beberapa _café_ mulai meramai, dan masih banyak kegiatan lain yang dilakukan.

Sosok Min Yoongi keluar dari rumahnya dengan perlahan. Dengan tubuh dibalut kaus, hoodie, dan snapback, namja putih itu berjalan santai menuju rumah sahabatnya yang hanya berbeda beberapa blok darinya.

Malam ini dingin, Yoongi bukannya tak suka kedinginan, ia hanya tidak suka yang namanya keluar rumah. Apalagi keluar malam... baginya itu hanya membuang-buang waktu istirahatnya saja. Ia jarang keluar rumah kalau tak ada sesuatu yang penting atau sesuatu yang ingin sekali dilakukannya. Ia akan lebih memilih tinggal dirumah setelah pulang sekolah. Dirumahnya pun bahkan ia hanya sendirian, tanpa orang tua disana.

Namun Yoongi akan keluar rumah jika sahabatnyalah yang mengajaknya. Tidak ada yang khusus memang, tapi jika sudah menyangkut keluar bersama sahabatnya, Yoongi akan berusaha menerima. Mereka selalu bersama sejak Yoongi menjadi siswa tahun ajaran baru di kampus. Sayangnya, sifat keduanya agak berbeda. Sang sahabat bisa dibilang agak cerewet, dan dirinya adalah sosok pendiam yang dikenal dingin padahal sebenarnya tidak. Yoongi bukannya dingin, ia hanya tak mengerti cara untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia sampai didepan sebuah rumah minimalis yang tampak sangat nyaman. Ia mendesah pelan, keadaan rumahnya pasti berbeda dengan suasana rumah sang sahabat yang kini ada didepannya. Rumah Kim Seokjin, _sunbae_ dari kelas vokal. Yoongi melangkah mendekat, menekan bel rumah dan menunggu terdengarnya suara si pemilik dari intercom.

"_Nuguya_?" suara orang disana mulai terdengar.

"Min Yoongi." katanya singkat.

"OH! Yoongi-ah! Tunggu, ne...!" suara Jin terdengar antusias ketika Yoongi menyebutkan namanya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menunggu.

Tak lama, pintu gerbang disampingnya terbuka. Sosok Jin keluar dengan balutan kaus santai, menyodorkan sebuah botol minum pada Yoongi.

"Minum, nih. Kau pasti lelah, kan?" katanya kalem.

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku hampir dehidrasi tiap kali main basket, kau tahu? Kenapa hanya berjalan ke rumahmu saja aku harus lelah?"

"Ssstt, sudahlah. Ayo jalan!"

Jin mendorong bahu Yoongi agar berputar arah. Keduanya berjalan pelan menyusuri blok perumahan Jin yang tidak terlalu sepi. Malam ini tidak terlalu dingin, tidak juga terlalu hangat. Namun suasana seperti ini cocok sekali untuk jalan-jalan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jin ketika keduanya sampai di alun-alun kota.

"Ah, iya! Kau bilang mau mentraktirku es krim tiga kali? Ingat, aku mengalahkanmu kemarin, hyung!" Yoongi menunjuk wajah Jin tepat didepan hidungnya.

"Mengalahkan apa?" Jin pura-pura tidak ingat. Tentu saja aslinya ingat kejadian dimana tubuhnya benar-benar terasa mati rasa ketika tanding basket bersama Yoongi.

"_Pabbo_! Aku menang basket 15-10 denganmu!" katanya lagi, dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

Jin tertawa kecil ketika mendengar sahabatnya yang kini agak terbuka kepadanya. Sifat asli Yoongi memang hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang tertentu saja. Walau sifat aslinya tidaklah sehangat yang mungkin dibayangkan oleh orang-orang, namun bagi mereka yang sudah sangat dekat dengan Yoongi, hanya sekedar kekehan kecil dari Yoongi saja sudah terdengar bersahabat.

"Oke, oke. Tapi malam ini aku hanya membawa sedikit uang, jadi kupikir hari Minggu nanti saja, ya?" Jin tersenyum sambil meraih dompetnya.

"Yayaya, terserah! Yang pasti kau harus memenuhi janjimu,"

"Ne, _Princess_." Jin terkekeh sambil pura-pura menunduk hormat.

"Sialan. Kau sendiri pun _princess_..."

"Hei, aku ini _manly_!" bantah Jin.

"Tapi kau suka Disney Princess, suka warna pink, suka masak..."

"Kau juga selalu masak sendiri,"

"Aku tidak seprofesional dirimu soal memasak, Jin hyung," Yoongi menekankan lagi.

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo ke kedai es krim,"

Jin menarik tangan Yoongi agar cepat-cepat menyebrang menuju kedai es krim didepan sana. Tak lama, keduanya keluar dengan es krim ditangan masing-masing. Jin dan Yoongi berjalan beriringan menyusuri trotoar yang cukup ramai. Jalanan ini sudah sering mereka lewati, sangat familiar.

"Kau mau ke tempat biasa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Boleh. Disana memang tempat yang nyaman menurutku," tanggap Jin.

Jalanan itu memiliki beberapa gang kecil. Di gang keempat dari kedai es krim terdapat sebuah tangga menuju atap sebuah bangunan yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Itulah tempat yang sering mereka kunjungi jika memiliki kesempatan untuk keluar malam.

Disana, bisa terlihat bintang-bintang sedikit menghiasi malam. Angin semilir berhembus, menerpa pelan wajah keduanya. Yoongi menjilat es krimnya kemudian mengambil duduk dipinggir atap yang menghadap pada suasana kota. Satu hal yang terpikirkan, nyaaman dan indah.

"Yoongi-ah, kupikir kau tidak mau keluar malam ini," ujar Jin membuka suara setelah keheningan melanda mereka.

Yoongi menoleh. "Aniya. Tidak apa-apa, kemarin aku hanya sedang tidak ingin saja. Kau tahu aku, bukan?"

Jin mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia jelas tahu tentang sahabatnya walau Yoongi sendiri jarang menceritakan kisahnya pada Jin. Namun entah kenapa, Jin seolah bisa tahu permasalahan Yoongi tanpa memaksa Yoongi untuk bicara—karena pada kenyataannya Yoongi terlihat susah untuk menceritakan apa yang dia pendam.

Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah saat Jin tergesa-gesa ketika keluar dari kantin karena dipanggil oleh gurunya. Ia yang saat itu menenteng seplastik minuman dingin untuk teman-teman klub vokalnya kemudian bertabrakan dengan Yoongi yang sedang mengikuti MOS. Karena tak tega melihat _hoobae_-nya keringatan seperti itu, jadilah ia memberikan sebotol minuman dinginnya untuk Yoongi. Itulah yang membuat keduanya menjadi dekat karena setelahnya, Yoongi pernah datang ke kelasnya untuk berterimakasih.

Jin tertarik dengan Yoongi yang pendiam, namun malah memilih klub vokal rap yang kebanyakan anaknya memiliki mulut banyak bicara seperti Park Chanyeol. Yoongi juga bisa menulis lirik rap hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit. Yoongi juga terlihat lebih suka menumpahkan segalanya lewat menulis daripada berbicara. Walau Jin sendiri tidak pernah menemukan buku _diary_ dikamar Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ah, kau suka menulis?" tanya Jin akhirnya.

"Aniya." Yoongi menoleh lagi. "Waeyo?"

"Tidak apa. Kau terlihat keren sekali saat menumpahkan kata-katamu di lirik rap, tapi kenapa kau tidak suka berbicara panjang pada orang lain? Yah... walaupun dengan diriku sendiri kau tak pernah banyak-banyak bicara, sih." Jin menatap Yoongi yang masih diam.

"Aniya... aku bukannya tidak mau bicara. Aku tidak dingin dan aku tidak sombong. Aku hanya tidak terlalu suka berbicara, oke? Terkadang aku tidak tahu cara untuk mengungkapkannya..." Yoongi mendesah kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin semuanya mengerti kalau aku tidak kesepian!"

Jin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ya, Yoongi memang tidak kesepian. Ia tidak menganggap dirinya kesepian. Yoongi punya orang tua, punya Jin sebagai sahabatnya, punya teman-temannya yang lain di sekolah. Ia tidak kesepian.

"Baiklah. Kau memang tidak kesepian, Yoongi."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau tahu hyung, kita terdengar seperti sepasang kekasih,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?" Jin terkekeh. Ia menatap dari samping wajah Yoongi yang menunduk menjilat es krimnya yang sudah tinggal sedikit.

Yoongi hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh, malas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum pernah melihat adik angkatmu, lho!" Yoongi buka suara lagi.

Senyum kecil Jin terkembang. Yoongi belum pernah bertemu Jimin? Maklum saja sih. Ketika Yoongi datang ke rumah Jin, Jimin malah ada kegiatannya sendiri diluar rumah. Atau bisa saja ketika Yoongi datang, si Jimin malah ketiduran. Hah... ia tidak mungkin kan, membuka kamar Jimin hanya untuk menunjukkan pada Yoongi bagaimana rupa adik angkatnya?

"Dia terkadang suka sedang ada kegiatan diluar jika kau datang..."

"Hm... tapi kan, aku sudah lumayan sering mengunjungi rumahmu? Kita sahabatan berapa tahun, ya?"

"Mollayo. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan, bersahabat hingga bertahun-tahun?"

Yoongi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Matanya menerawang ke langit sana. Suasana Seoul masih ramai walau malam sudah agak larut. Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya ketika mata sipitnya menangkap 7 kilauan cahaya bintang diatas sana. Cantik, jujur saja itu sangat menawan.

"Jin hyung, apa bisa ya, seseorang memiliki _sahabat_ hingga 6 orang?" tanya Yoongi pelan.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan terkadang ia bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya didalam persahabatan itu," jawab Jin.

"Apa aku bisa punya banyak _sahabat_?"

"Ne, kau bisa. Karena manusia itu makhluk sosial, kan?"

"Hm..." Yoongi hanya bergumam kecil.

"_Aku jadi ingin memiliki persahabatan dengan 7 orang. Kapan ya, Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan 6 orang yang lainnya?_"

Tak sengaja mata Yoongi menatap ke arah dibawah sana. Disana, ia melihat sesosok namja yang terlihat sedang menatap ke arahnya dan Jin. Namja itu putih dan tinggi. Wajahnya imut dan menyiratkan kesan polos.

Siapa dia?

Kenapa alisnya mengerut seperti itu ketika menatapnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Annyeong! saya kembali lagi... gak tau kenapa makin lama kok makin aneh, ya? disini scene-nya Jin sm suga dulu yak... biar gak susah2 nanti si Tae kenalan sama Jin. hehe~~ dapet preview deh bwt chap depan. disana si Tae bakal kenalan sm Jin lebih lanjut!

Time to reply~~

**she3nn0**: gomawo juga udh review lagi ^^ yey tae chukkae udh bisa ngomong sm Jin. sahabatnya Jin ternyata... JRENG! SYUGANTENG~~ dan yg nyelamatin Tae itu suga, kakak~~ hmmm... disini si Namjoon mw sama siapa, ya? enakan sama namja juga ato yeoja? Mungkin kamu bisa kasih saran untuk pasangan Namjoon. kalo Namjoon single juga gapapa sih... wkwkwk

**taetaehyong**: thanks for review, chingu! iya, fyuh~ akhirnya ketemuan. yg nyelamatin Tae si suga. dan maaf Jhope kmren gak muncul, tapi disini muncul kok. maap banget juga kalo scene-nya masih sedikit. seiring cerita mungkin akan bertambah scene-nya.. oke? /wink gagal/ thank you :)

**kaemtaev**: bukan, yang nolongin si Syuga patjar saya /wks/ thank you udah ripiu ya~ nanti diusahan fast update, kok!

**N-Yera48**: kyaaaa~ thanks udh ripiu lagi yach! semua tebakan kamu bener, dan itu si Baek entah kenapa sama imutnya kayak Jungkook. iya, disini other chapternya bakal munculin banyak kpop idol, tapi gatau juga mau munculin OC apa enggak. boleh kasih saran kok, siapa yg cocok utk jadi OC/other kpop idol. tapi di PM aja, ya! thank you, kakak~

**yeri kim**: iyup, yg nolongin Tae adalah suga. btw, suga di mv danger itu demi apa kece badai, loh... thanks for review, ya~~ iya deh, aku bakal banyakin tapi pake proses oke? sankyu and review again, ya?

**fujoshistan**: annyeong, salam kenal juga! hopekook sm minsu-nya nyusul seiring jalan cerita kok, kan nanti mereka makin lama saling kenal. thanks for review :D

**yunacho90**: iya, yg nolong tae si suga, sesuai dgn ciri2 yg disebutin baek. thanks udh review, chingu~ krn review kalian juga aku jadi semangat lanjutnya! mwah ._.v

**Guest**: oke, thanks for review! ^^

**Pinky05KwmS**: keyakinan kamu benar eon, itu suga si patjar wkwkwk. mereka bakal ketemuan lagi di chap depan, okeh? maap kalo yg sekarang garing banget dan gak seru ples makin abal. thankyou :*

**MAKASIH BANGET YG UDAH REVIEW! ^^ MAKIN SEMANGAT KALO MAKIN BANYAK YG REVIEW :*! THANKS JUGA BWT YG UDH FAV AND FOLLOW... MAKIN CINTEH BWT SEMUANYA~~~** /caps jeblok/ luv yu guys!


	5. Scene

**Cast: **

BTS member and Other

**Disclaimer:**

**BTS and other belongs to their parents, but this fanfic is mine!**

**Pair: **

VJin, HopeKook, MinSu (penjelasan dari chap sebelumnya)

**WARNING!**

Typo(s) bertebaran, author masih amatiran ._.v

YAOI or BoyxBoy

v

v

v

v

"Tae hyung!"

Taehyung memutar kepalanya mengikuti arah panggilan seseorang yang memanggilnya. Itu Jungkook. Dan dari wajahnya ia terlihat seperti memiliki berita bagus—mungkin dan semoga saja. Sahabatnya yang jenius itu berhenti empat langkah darinya dan mengatur nafas.

"_Waeyo_? Kau kenapa berlari? Ini masih pagi, Kookie." kata Taehyung.

"Iya, iya. Tapi Tae hyung harus tahu ini! Ikut aku ke kantin!" Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung menuju arah kantin. Beberapa kali keduanya menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor, membuat Taehyung risih karena merasa bersalah. Maka ia pun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa sih, Kook? Memangnya penting sekali, ya?" tanyanya.

Jungkook melepaskan genggamannya ketika keduanya sampai di persimpangan koridor. Ia menghela nafas lalu berbalik menghadap Taehyung.

"Kim Seokjin sunbae. Ini tentang Jin sunbae,"

"Wae? Dia kenapa?" Taehyung mendelik antusias mendengarnya.

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam. Ia sudah memperkirakaan Taehyung pasti akan antusias mendengarnya, namun hanya dibagian awalnya saja.

"Haah... maafkan aku kalau nanti Tae hyung malah kecewa, ya. Tapi kemarin malam, waktu aku keluar belanja menemani umma, aku melihat Jin sunbae di sebuah atap bersama seorang namja," ujar Jungkook menjelaskan.

Senyuman di bibir Taehyung sedikit memudar. Berbagai pikiran hinggap dikepalanya, namun ia berusaha untuk positif.

"Dia sahabatnya Jin sunbae yang dibilang Baekhyun sunbae itu, kan? Mereka memang akan keluar bersama malam itu," Taehyung tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tapi... mereka makan es krim bersama, duduk bersebelahan, tampak asyik bercerita juga." Jungkook bersikeras untuk memberitahu lebih lanjut.

"O-oh..." Taehyung tersenyum gugup. "Apa kau melihat wajah namja itu?"

Jungkook menerawang. "Ia sempat menunduk melihatku. Walau tidak terlalu jelas, tapi dia cukup menarik dan... entahlah, aku tidak tahu siapa dia,"

Taehyung menarik nafas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan-lahan. Entah kenapa perasaanya jadi tidak tenang. Dari apa yang Jungkook katakan, Jin dan sahabatnya itu seolah memiliki suatu keterkaitan sendiri dibelakang sana. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa dekatnya mereka jika sudah keluar di malam hari bersama, makan es krim bersama, duduk dia atap bersebelahan, dan saling bercerita satu sama lain. Apalagi kalau sampai es krim yang dimakan sahabat Jin itu traktiran dari Jin sendiri?

Nyesek banget kali, ya. Taehyung juga pengen, kan!

Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasa segalau ini terhadap sunbae yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka juga bahkan baru benar-benar bertemu kembali kemarin. Pertemuan awal mereka hanyalah sebatas pertemuan sekilas, tapi apa ini yang disebut sebagai... _chemistry_ kuat? Hah... bohong banget.

Dan coba tebak, apa Jin sudah mengenal namanya?

Belum, kan? Menyedihkan.

"Tae hyung?"

"Hm, ne?" Taehyung menoleh ketika suara Jungkook menyadarkannya.

"Tae hyung tidak apa-apa? Maafin Kookie kalau informasi itu bikin sakit hati, ya?" Jungkook mengayun-ayunkan tangan Taehyung sambil menatapnya sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Aniya. Terima kasih atas informasimu, Kook. Ya sudah, aku harus ke kelas. _Bye_~ belajar yang baik!" ujar Taehyung cepat-cepat.

Jungkook menatap punggung Taehyung yang sudah berbalik hendak melangkah menjauh. Mata Jungkook menyipit menyiratkan rasa sendu, lalu ia berlari menghampiri Taehyung dan menepuk bahunya. Taehyung yang merasa seseorang menubruknya pelan menoleh dan ternyata sahabatnyalah yang melakukan.

"Wae, Kook?" tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Kau tahu hyung, namja itu mungkin berstatus sahabat untuk Jin sunbae. Tapi nanti, kaulah yang akan berstatus kekasih untuknya!" ujar Jungkook dengan semangatnya.

Taehyung mengernyit mendengarnya, namun ia sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman gelinya kepada Jungkook. Apalagi sahabatnya itu tersenyum tulus nan polos ketika mengucapkannya. Ugh, Taehyung jadi malu sendiri.

"YAK! Jungkookie, sejak kapan kau jadi—"

"Pokoknya aku akan selalu mendukung Tae hyung! _Happy fall in love_, hyungie~~"

Jungkook melambai kepada Taehyung yang menahan malu di persimpangan koridor itu. Ia berlari kecil meninggalkan Taehyung menuju kelasnya, lalu menghilang dibalik belokan.

"Aish! Apa coba anak itu?" gerutu Taehyung, lalu berjalan pergi.

-0-0-0-

Hal paling menyesakkan tentunya adalah ketika melihat _crush_-mu bersama dengan orang lain. Apalagi kalau ternyata kau bukanlah siapa-siapa yang berhak melarangnya untuk bersama siapapun. Itulah yang Taehyung alami. Di hari dimana ia mendapat informasi bahwa Jin tampak sangat akrab dengan seorang namja—yang kemungkinan adalah sahabatnya, di hari itu juga ia seolah mendapat pembuktian.

Tadi saat Taehyung hendak ke kelasnya, tepat 15 menit setelah ia berpisah dengan Jungkook, matanya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Jin dan seseorang berkulit seputih salju melintas diantara ramainya koridor. Jin merangkul bahu sahabatnya dan ia tersenyum cerah, namun eksrepsi sahabatnya itu terkesan agak dingin walau juga menyiratkan rasa nyaman.

Dan ketika Jin lewat disebelah Taehyung tanpa menyadari kehadirannya, bisa didengar sekilas bahwa Jin berbisik.

"_Kalau kau begitu terus, akan kupanggil kau 'manis', lho..._"

Oke fix. Itu apaan?!

Tidak tahukah bahwa hati Taehyung langsung mencelos begitu saja ketika mendengarnya?

Taehyung hanya bisa meringis dan menunduk dalam-dalam ketika mendengar gerutuan kecil dari sahabat Jin. Entah dapat darimana, tapi Taehyung sempat berpikir mungkin saja sahabat Jin itu langsung merona ketika mendengarnya. Arrggh... jika itu benar-benar terjadi, mungkin fakta kalau mereka memiliki keterkaitan sendiri dibelakang sana benar adanya.

_Gosh_... sakitnya tuh disini, bro! Di hati!

Taehyung tahu hatinya menolak keras fakta itu terjadi. Ia tidak rela, ia jujur kalau kini ia _jealous_. Tapi ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia hanya _hoobae_ dari Jin. Tidak lebih, bahkan mungkin dianggap _teman dekat_ saja tidak—karena jelas mereka hanya sekedar saling kenal karena sebuah pertemuan kecil.

Tapi please deh, ini masalah hati dan bagaimana pun juga Taehyung tidak rela.

Taehyung terus melamun sepanjang pelajaran dimulai. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan jealous-nya. Hingga akhirnya waktu istirahat tiba, Jungkook menghampiri kelasnya untuk mengajak Taehyung ke kantin.

"Tae hyungie, ayo ke kantin!" ajak Jungkook semangat. Tangannya menarik Taehyung agar cepat-cepat keluar kelas.

Kantin pasti ramai. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak lapar setelah belajar beberapa jam lamanya. Taehyung dan Jungkook mendapat tempat kosong di pojok tak terlalu jauh dari jendela setelah berdesakan masuk ke dalam. Keduanya duduk berhadapan, lalu Jungkook buka suara.

"Kau giliran yang mengantri, hyung. Kemarin aku sudah, lho!"

Taehyung cemberut. "Huh, kau mau minum apa?" ia berdiri dari tempatnya sambil merongoh sakunya untuk melihat HP-nya.

"Hmmm... jus jeruk saja seperti kemarin!" jawab Jungkook.

"Ne, ne. Tunggu sini, ya..." Taehyung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang hanya mengangguk-angguk paham layaknya anak kecil.

Langkah Taehyung terhenti di depan bar pengambilan makanan. Disana, Nyonya Hwang berdiri dengan senyuman yang terkembang menyambut para siswa yang akan mengambil makanan.

"Ah, _annyeong haseyo_, ahjumma." Taehyung tersenyum ketika melihat Nyonya Hwang.

"Annyeong, Taehyung. Tadi kakakmu sepertinya baru saja meninggalkan kantin," kata Nyonya Hwang sembari menyiapkan makanan.

"Oh, Namjoon hyung sudah kesini? Bersama siapa?" Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sepertinya teman sekelasnya yang masuk ke klub dance itu, ahjumma lupa namanya," jawab Nyonya Hwang masih sibuk.

"Umm," Taehyung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Pasti sosok yang dibilang 'sahabat' itu oleh Namjoon kemarin.

Taehyung sudah siap mengambil dua piring berisi makanan yang ada didepannya. Namun suara seseorang menyelanya terlebih dahulu, membuat ia mengangkat wajah dan menoleh.

"_Ahjumma_, apa aku masih bisa menambah satu porsi? Benar deh, ini untuk sahabatku!" serunya dengan memelas.

Taehyung hanya bisa menahan nafasnya begitu sosok tampan Kim Seokjin berdiri disampingnya. Rautnya terlihat khawatir, namun itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya dimata Taehyung. Demi apapun, ia kembali bisa bertemu dengan Kim Seokjin pujaan hatinya.

"Waeyo, Jin-ah? Kau sudah kembali hampir tiga kali kesini untuk menambah porsi,"

"Yang pertama kali memang untukku. Lalu adikku datang dan aku mengambilkan untuknya, lalu ia minta tambah maka aku ambilkan lagi, tapi setelah itu ia malah seenaknya pergi. Dan sekarang..." Jin menarik nafas sebentar. "Sahabatku dengan bodohnya belum sarapan dari pagi,"

"Mwoya? Si Min itu belum sarapan dari pagi? Aigoo... kulihat sepertinya tadi kelasnya sedang pelajaran olahraga basket, apa dia baik-baik saja?" celetuk Nyonya Hwang sedikit kaget. Pasalnya, Nyonya Hwang adalah orang yang sangat memperhatikan kesehatan. Sifat keibuannya jugalah yang membuat ia jadi seperti ini.

"_Yeah_, tentu ia baik-baik saja. Tapi wajah pucatnya itu lho, benar-benar membuat khawatir saja!" Jin memutar bola matanya ketika mengingat wajah kelelahan sahabatnya begitu sampai di kantin.

"Kau perhatian sekali padanya, Jin-ah. Aku bangga padamu," kata Nyonya Hwang sembari mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jin.

Jin spontan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ne, aku _sayang_ padanya,"

"Baiklah, kau tunggu sebentar aku akan menyiapkan untukmu. Dan Tae, ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" Nyonya Hwang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang _blank_ ditempatnya.

"A-ah? Aniya, aniya. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku,"

Taehyung buru-buru mengambil porsinya dan Jungkook, lalu pergi dengan kepala ditundukkan dalam-dalam. Sekali lagi Taehyung meringis menahan teriakkan cemburunya. Jin. Sayang juga perhatian. Pada sahabatnya itu.

Apa mereka memang memiliki sesuatu, hah?

Jin menatap punggung kecil namja yang baru saja pergi itu. Ia mengerutkan dahi samar. "_Dia kenapa?_"

Sesampainya kembali di meja mereka, Jungkook tampak menunggu bosan sambil mengutak-atik HP-nya. Namja mengangkat pandangan ketika seseorang mendekat ke arahnya, Taehyung.

"Ya, Tae hyung! Kenapa lama sekali?"

"_Mianhae_," Taehyung meletakkan makanan itu di meja. "Aku ada sedikit urusan disana,"

Alis Jungkook terangkat mendengarnya. "Urusan apa? Dengan siapa?"

"Aniya, bukan dengan siapa-siapa," Taehyung membuang pandangannya dari Jungkook. Ia lebih memilih menyusuri kantin dan menemukan sebuah meja dengan 2 orang disana.

Mata Taehyung menyipit. Jin menyodorkan sepiring makanan kearah namja seputih susu yang tadi pagi, lalu tersenyum tulus. Astaga... senyum tulus! Taehyung belum pernah melihat senyuman seindah itu sebelumnya.

Tapi sayangnya, senyuman itu bukan untuknya.

Dan ia hanya bisa menatap dari jauh sembari meringis.

_Tuhan... apa mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama?_

-0-0-0-

Taehyung tersiksa. Semenjak kejadian dimana Jungkook memberinya informasi itu, entah kenapa ia jadi sering melihat Jin—walau dari jauh—bersama namja seputih susu yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya. Sesaknya lagi, Jin terlihat sangat perhatian. Taehyung sempat berpikir apakah sifat Jin aslinya memang sudah penyayang sekali atau... karena ia ada perasaan?

Dari apa yang Taehyung lihat sekilas-sekilas, namja seputih susu itu memang pendiam dan tidak terlalu banyak ekspresi. Ia jadi berpikir apakah namja itu adalah namja yang menyelamatkannya di insiden dimana ia hampir diperkosa. Taehyung lupa wajah namja yang telah menyelamatkannya itu, namun bagaimana pun juga ia sangat berterima kasih.

Sekarang, Taehyung sedang berada dikamarnya. Besok sudah hari Minggu, tapi _mood_-nya sedang tidak baik. Taehyung benar-benar tak habis pikir mengapa momen-momen Jin dengan sahabatnya membekas dipikirannya. Itu tidak penting. Hei, ia bahkan bisa menyimpan berjuta momen para idolanya daripada harus mengingat hal menyesakkan itu. Tapi... memangnya akhir-akhir ini siapa idola Taehyung? Kim Seokjin, kan?

"_Kalau kau begitu terus, akan kupanggil kau 'manis', lho..._"

"_Sahabatku dengan bodohnya belum sarapan pagi,_"

"_...Tapi wajah pucatnya itu lho, benar-benar membuat khawatir saja!_"

"_Aku memang menyayanginya..._"

ARGH! Taehyung kesal, ia ingin teriak!

Kenapa otaknya selalu mengingat adegan romantis Jin dan sahabatnya itu?!

_Scene_ Jin merangkul bahu namja itu, dimana Jin berbisik kecil ditelinganya, dimana Jin dengan rela mengambilkan satu porsi makanan untuknya, dimana Jin mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyayanginya, dimana Jin tersenyum tulus UNTUK NAMJA ITU. Dan dimana Taehyung menjadi sosok 'bukan siapa-siapa' bagi Jin, juga hanya bisa melihat dan memendam dari jauh.

Entah kenapa, Taehyung merasa semuanya berbeda. Ia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kenal dengan Jin hanya sementara, jadi belum terlalu pantas untuk langsung merasakan jatuh cinta secara sejati kepada Jin. Tapi sosok sahabat itu pasti sudah bertahun-tahun bersama Jin. Lebih mengerti bagaimana Jin, baik-buruk Jin, kesukaan dan ketidaksukaan Jin. Namja itu pantas dan Taehyung tidak. Kenapa harus begitu?!

Tangan Taehyung menggapai-gapai menuju meja belajar, berusaha menyentuh sisi dari bingkai diatas sana. Ia butuh teman.

"V..." Taehyung menarik bingkai itu dengan tangan gemetar. "... aku jatuh cinta..."

"Aku jatuh cinta, hahaha... pada _sunbae_ yang bahkan baru kukenal minggu ini." lanjut Taehyung masih dengan suara serak.

"V..." Taehyung menarik nafasnya yang terasa sesak. "Kau pernah merasakannya tidak?"

"V..." tangan Taehyung meremas kaus dibagian dada kirinya. "Aku jatuh cinta... ya, hahaha... jatuh karena cinta,"

-0-0-0-

**Sunday, 08.00 am**

Jungkook mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung yang tertutup. Ia menggulung lengan kausnya sambil menunggu si pemilik sekedar menyahut dari dalam.

"NE! Kookie, ya? Tunggu sebentar, aku akan keluar!" seru Taehyung dari dalam.

"Jangan lama-lama, hyungie." Jungkook memberikan pesan singat sebelum turun kembali ke lantai satu rumah keluarga Kim. Ah... ia sudah seriiiing sekali kesini. Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Yesung, orang tua Taehyung juga Namjoon sangat menyayangi dirinya layaknya bagian dari mereka. Jungkook dekat dengan mereka, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Jungkook dan Taehyung pernah melakukan segala hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh para sahabat. Mereka berangkat sekolah bersama, kadang mengerjakan tugas bersama, mereka juga suka berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Jungkook dan Taehyung jika ada kesempatan selalu menghabiskan _weekend_ bersama, ke tempat berenang bersama, main musik bersama, melukis bersama, dan mereka juga pernah mengadakan _sleepover_ baik Jungkook di rumah Taehyung maupun Taehyung di rumah Jungkook.

Sesampainya dibawah, Jungkook melihat Namjoon sedang bersiap dengan sebuah tas dipunggungnya. Ia duduk di sofa sambil memainkan HP-nya.

"Annyeong, Kookie. Kau mau kemana kali ini?" sapa Namjoon.

"Annyeong, hyung. Aku ke cafe bersama Tae hyungie, tidak apa-apa, kan?" jawab Jungkook.

Namjoon tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Hahaha... tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Kook. Kebetulan aku juga akan keluar hari ini,"

"Hyung mau kemana?" Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Ke lapangan, main basket bareng sahabatku,"

"Ooohh... olahraga, ya. Jungkook lagi malas olahraga akhir-akhir ini. Apa Tae hyungie juga belum berolahraga?" tanya Jungkook lagi, kini mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Namjoon.

Namjoon yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menoleh dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya. Jungkook yang tidak bodoh untuk menyadari arti dari senyuman itu menghela nafas.

"Aku akan mengajaknya nanti, hyungie tenang saja." kata Jungkook sembari menunduk.

"Aniya, ini bukan salahmu tidak mengajaknya berolahraga. Kau tahu sendiri bahkan Taehyung tidak terlalu suka berolahraga, kan?" hibur Namjoon.

Jungkook hanya mangut-mangut mendengarnya. Kemudian, Namjoon beranjak dari tempatnya sambil merenggangkan lengannya. "Haah... aku harus berangkat sekarang, bisa-bisa si Jung itu marah-marah nantinya. _By the way_, TaeTae! Turun kau!"

"Ne, hyungie. Sebentar sih... nah, ayo jalan, Kook!"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Keduanya meninggalkan rumah disusul oleh Namjoon kemudian. Rumah keluarga Kim kini sepi. Ryeowook dan Yesung sedang pergi ke rumah nenek mereka untuk suatu keperluan.

-0-0-0-

"Ini hari Minggu lho, hyung."

Jin menoleh ketika Yoongi membuka suara setelah sedari tadi hanya diam dalam dunianya. Ia mengerutkan dahi bingung. "_Waeyo_?"

"Es krimnya. Kurang dua lagi dan kau bilang akan mentraktir di hari Minggu." Yoongi menjelaskan dengan pandangan tak teralih dari HP-nya.

Jin hanya membulatkan mulutnya mengerti. Matanya segera menyapu sekeliling lapangan kota, mencari toko terdekat yang menjual es krim. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah _café_ sederhana yang lumayan ramai. Café Latte diseberang sana sepertinya menarik perhatian.

"Café Latte, mau?" tawar Jin.

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya dari layar, menatap _café_ yang dimaksud oleh Jin. Senyuman kecilnya terkembang dengan manis. "Tidak masalah. Yang penting, ayo makan!"

"Baik, _Princess_..."

Yoongi hanya bisa mencibir ketika mendengarnya. Ia membenarkan letak _snapback_-nya, dan bangun dari duduknya mendahului Jin. Mata sipitnya memandangi luasnya lapangan yang kali ini lumayan ramai.

"Ah, kita tidak jadi bermain _skateboard_ karena terlalu banyak orang di lapangan ini," keluh Jin.

"_Yeah_. Coba lihat dua orang yang bermain basket itu, apa-apaan yang paling tinggi tidak bisa men-shot dengan benar dari jarak dekat begitu?" Yoongi mulai berceloteh. Nyatanya, Yoongi tetap bisa berceloteh walau sedikit.

"Dia bukan sepertimu yang sudah ahli, Yoongi-ah. Kau kan, setiap kali ada masalah larinya main basket," sindir Jin.

"_Wae_? Masalah buatmu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja... itu kan, malah membuat semakin lelah dan frustasi. Bukankah lebih baik kau cerita padaku?" Jin menatap Yoongi hanya balik menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"_I'm glad to have friend like you, haha..._" Yoongi tertawa sinis, lalu berbalik kembali berjalan. "Ayo lunasi janjimu, hyung."

Jin hanya mendengus dibelakang sana. Gagal lagi tujuan mengubah sifat sahabatnya itu. "Ne, ne. Tunggu aku!"

-0-0-0-

"Jung _damn_ Hoseok! Stop your kidding right now, shit!" seru Namjoon gemas pada sahabatnya yang masih setia berputar-putar tak jelas ditengah lapangan.

"Aku bukan sialan, Namjoon. Coba tangkap aku!" Hoseok men-_dribble_ bola basket ditangannya sambil menjulurkan lidah mengejek pada Namjoon.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku percaya tadi awalnya kita bermain basket sampai skor 10-8, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi seperti kejar-kejaran begini, huh?!" balas Namjoon frustasi.

"Hahaha... _it's no problem, right?_" balas Hoseok lagi tak kalah keras.

"_Yeah, whatever. By the way, don't you feel tired?_"

Hoseok berhenti berlari dan berbalik menuju tempat Namjoon berdiri sambil menopang kedua tangannya di lutut. Nafas keduanya tak beraturan, lalu Hoseok menghampiri tasnya di dekat ring. Merongohnya untuk mengambil sebotol air.

"Aish, sialan! Aku lupa bawa minumku! Bagi punyamu, dong."

"Punyaku habis. Ke _café_ disana saja, bagaimana?" ajak Namjoon menunjuk café sederhana tak jaugh dari sana.

"Hm? Oh, Café Latte. Ya sudah, ayo kesana sekalian istirahat. Refreshing di café sepertinya tidak buruk,"

Hoseok bangkit menyandang tasnya diikuti Namjoon. Keduanya berjalan beriringan sembari bercanda menuju café diseberang sana.

-0-0-0-

"Cieee, Jongup yang sudah jadian sama Zelo!" Jimin menyenggol lengan Jongup yang hanya dibalas dengan delikan. Namun Jongup buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tudung _hoodie_-nya menahan malu.

"Ekhm. Cieeee...!" Minhyun ikut berkoor ribut. Keduanya tertawa keras karena berhasil menjahili Jongup.

"Berisik, ah!" elak Jongup.

Ketiganya sedang berkumpul di taman sekedar menikmati hari Minggu. Jongup berkata bahwa semalam ia berhasil menyatakan perasaannya pada _hoobae_ manis yang telah memikat hatinya itu. Choi Junhong—atau Zelo—kini adalah kekasihnya.

"Btw, traktirannya mana? PJ-nya belom, nih!" tagih Jimin sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"_Andwae_! Kemarin kalian sudah kubelikan permen karet, kan?" kata Jongup tak rela uangnya dikuras kembali.

"Kemarin kau belum jadian, _pabbo_! Lagian apa coba, permen karet kan, murah! Yang lain dong... yang lebih pantas untuk sebuah perayaan!"

"Es krim?"

"_Mainstream,_" Jimin dan Minhyun menjawab serempak.

Jongup _palm face_. "Nyari yang anti-_mainstream_? Mahal, kali!" sembur Jongup.

"Hahaha... ya udah es krim! Kajja, kita ke Café Latte,"

"Kajja," Minhyun dan Jongup bangkit mengikuti Jimin.

Baru beberapa langkah keduanya menjauh dari bangku taman, suara seseorang terdengar tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aniya! Jimin, tunggu aku!"

Ketiganya kompak menoleh ke asal suara. Dan seseorang berhasil menubruk Jimin walau keduanya tak terjatuh. Namja itu tampak terengah-engah seperti habis berlari.

"Baekhyun hyung? Kau habis berlari?" tanya Jimin bingung.

"Ne. Park cerewet itu mengejarku lagi!"

"Aku Park,"

"Park Chanyeol, bodoh!" ujar Baekhyun gemas mendengar ucapan Jimin. Ia menghapus peluh di keningnya dengan gerakan sedikit kesal.

"Memangnya kalian kenapa lagi, hyung?" kali ini Jongup yang bertanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka diikuti!"

"Wajar dong, kalau kalian berjalan bersama? Kalian kan, bersahabat,"

"Aku lebih suka dengan Kyungsoo, Luhan hyung, Xiumin hyung, Yixing hyung, dan Tao. Aku risih bersamanya, dia itu cerewet sekali!"

"Mungkin dia suka padamu?" tebak Minhyun.

"Asdfghjkl... apa-apaan dia suka padaku? Hampir setiap kami berkumpul bersama, kami tak pernah akur!" bantah Baekhyun.

Jimin, Minhyun, dan Jongup hanya bisa mengangguk mendengarnya. Byun Baekhyun sudah berceloteh, siapa yang bisa menampungnya? Oke, biarkan saja.

"Sudah. Kajja, aku ikut kalian saja! Sembunyikan aku, ya..."

"Berarti aku traktir 4, dong?" keluh Jongup.

"Oh? Kau jadian?! Kyaaa... kau harus mentraktirku, Jongup-ah!" Baekhyun segera menggandeng lengan ketiga namja yang memang lumayan dekat dengannya itu.

Keempatnya segera menuju Café Latte.

-0-0-0-

Taehyung dan Jungkook akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan pesanan mereka setelah lumayan lama menunggu. Pelanggan _café_ ini lumayan banyak, jadi tak heran kalau _café_ ini merupakan _café_ yang nyaman untuk dikunjungi. Taehyung menyantap pancake yang terhidang didepannya dengan raut tak sabar untuk mencoba.

"Tae hyung belum sarapan, ya?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Ia menelan satu potongan pancake lalu menghadap Jungkook.

"Umma dan appa pergi sejak semalam. Aku bangun telat begitu juga dengan Namjoon hyung. Kebetulan kami ada acara diluar, jadi sarapan diluar saja,"

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Mereka menikmati hidangan masing-masing sambil sesekali tertawa karena bergurau. Taehyung merasa benar-benar lega, ia bisa terlepas sedikit dari masalah hatinya dengan Jin. Ia tahu Jungkook pasti mengajaknya refreshing agar tidak terpuruk karena masalah cinta itu.

"Kook, apa kau belum menemukan tipemu?"

"Aniya, belum pernah." Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya tipemu itu yang seperti apa?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, pose berpikir ala dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu, hyungie."

Kini giliran Taehyung yang _pouty_. Ia berusaha maklum dengan sahabat jeniusnya yang bahkan... di jenjang mahasiswa pun belum menemukan tipe idelanya sendiri. Aigoo...

Taehyung yang sibuk menikmati minumannya, teralihkan perhatiannya oleh dua suara yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Argh, diluar sudah terik!"

"Penuh sekali disini. Dapat tempat tidak, ya?"

"Derita datang ke café dihari Minggu,"

Taehyung melirik dua orang yang berdiri didekat mejanya itu. Kebetulan juga mejanya didekat pintu keluar, mungkin orang itu ingin keluar atau tak dapat tempat duduk.

"Mmm... Kook, kau sudah selesai belum? Sepertinya orang itu butuh meja,"

Jungkook menatap dua orang yang memunggungi dirinya dan Taehyung. Tapi sepertinya benar, mereka membutuhkan meja. Maka Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan agar segera keluar dari café.

"Permisi, mian. Kalau mau, kau bisa menggunakan tempat ini," kata Taehyung sopan.

Namja itu menoleh. Dan dia adalah Kim Seokjin. Taehyung berbunga-bunga sekali melihat namja menawan itu berdiri didepannya, bertatapan dengannya, dan mereka bisa bertemu tatap untuk yang... kedua, mungkin?

"Princess Jin hyung, kita tak dapat meja, ya?"

Princess? Dan... itu namja seputih susu—sahabat Jin—yang menarik perhatian bagi Jin itu?

Oh... Taehyung merasa retak sudah rangkaian momen indahnya bersama Jin.

* * *

><p>AN: Hahaha! SAYA KAMBEK EPRIBADEH! Baidewei, ini apaan/? Masih pendek, ya chap kali ini? Maafkan saya TT^TT udah lama banget apdetnya, pendek, baal pula -_-

Ini masih dilanjutin sih, sebenernya masih panjang lagi. Tapi takut bingung, jadi sisanya buat chap depan aja, ya~ Hayo tebak... itu si Tae bakal potek ato malah dapet new moments sama Jin? khekhekhe...

Maap banget adegan si Tae tersiksanya itu cheesy bin aneh, maklum amatiran ._.v

**Terima kasih atas review kalian semuanya! Thanks juga buat yang pada ngefav&follow**... buat yang cuma numpang baca, gapapalah... yang pasti kalian punya pendapat sendiri kan, soal fic ini? ^^

**She3nn0:** okelah kalau kamu merestui RM dengan cewek wkwkwk... bisa kasih saran siapa ceweknya? aku masih bingung soalnya.. boleh kpop idol/OC kok. Gomawo banget atas review kamu chingu :'D

**Pinky05KwmS:** tau ya? kok udah lupa, sih? (ini sebenernya authornya siapa?). di chap ini... mereka tatap muka tuh diakhir. next chap dikasih tau Tae bakal kenapa, okeh? thankyou for your review :))

**DaeMinJae:** kupanggil kau Rei, kah? okelah, sip. Thanks juga untuk pendapatmu, terharu banget ini ffnya dibilang 'good'. Jadi inget mastin(?)

**chohyunsungie:** Ciattt... emang nyambung semua, ya? hahaha... bahkan sampe chap ini mereka belum ketemuan. lama banget, ya... bikin capek waiting (?) okelah chanbaek tuh... baru secuil doang. mungkin dichap depan kali, ya? Thanks banget atas review kamu :* /mwoah balik/

**taetaehyungie:** ternyata yang natap adalah... KOOKIE! /loncat sendiri/ gapapa noh RM single? kesian dah... kasih cewek aja buat dia... ._.v masa adik bahagia bercouple si kakaknya kagak? wkwkwk... btw, thanks for review ya~~

**fujoshistan:** iya, sekarang apdet lagi /lap ingus/ makasiiiihhh yaoloh udah nunggu ni fic. dari awal juga mikir untuk lebih panjang, sekarang lagi diusahakan. gimana menurutmu yang sekarang? review lagi, ne... thank you ^^

**yeri** kim: hahaha... Cieee... /ikut nyolek Suga/ iya, maaf banget enggak kilat. soalnya lagi banyak acara disekolah jadi ke undur terus... makasih ya kamu udah nunggu ff ini :') yang ngeliat2 suga noh... si baby Kookie. jimin gak imut yes,, bener dia manly tapi rada2 /tabok/ THANKS FOR REVIEW kakak :D

**yunacho90:** tereng.. tereng... Jungkook ~._.~ doain punya banyak waktu luang dan inspirasi selalu mengalir, ya ^^v makasih atas motivasinya juga Thankyou :D

**N-Yera48:** hehehe... kenyataanya mereka emang udah terikat satu sama lain :D iya nih, suga gak sabar ketemu Jimin masa -" anak siapa itu keluyuran malem2?! enggak deng... ternyata dia ngekori ibunya belanja XD thankyou atas reviewnya ^^

**bumkeeyk:** hello kamu ^^ oke, diusahain deh cepet update gomawo udah review :)

**Kita kenalan yuk? Luv you guys... :'D**


	6. Two Feelings

**Cast: **

BTS member and Other

**Disclaimer:**

**BTS and other belongs to their parents, but this fanfic is mine!**

**Pair: **

VJin, HopeKook, MinSu

**WARNING!**

Typo(s) bertebaran, author masih amatiran ._.v

YAOI or BoyxBoy

v

v

v

v

Caffe Latte, Seoul

Taehyung mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya tak mau menatap _couple_ cocok itu. Ukh... apa-apaan bahkan dirinya mengakui kalau mereka layaknya pasangan bahagia?

"Ne, sabar dulu, ya..." Jin membalas pertanyaan Yoongi dengan nada halus.

_Damn it! He is completely jealous and broken heart, guys!_

Jungkook diam-diam menggenggam tangan Taehyung, seolah menguatkan sahabatnya agar tidak meledak disini. Sedangkan Jin malah mengulas senyuman sumringah ketika menyadari dua orang didepannya adalah _hoobae_ yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Kau yang di teater, kan? Dan kau yang kata Baekhyun anak IT itu?" kata Jin semangat.

"N-ne, Jin sunbae..." kata Taehyung terbata.

"Hahaha... kita bisa bertemu lagi disini, ya."

"Hahaha... iya, kebetulan sekali," Taehyung meringis diam-diam setelah menjawabnya. _Such an awkward moment..._ dia tidak siap!

"Hmmm... ngomong-ngomong, kita belum kenalan, lho. Aku mau tahu namamu siapa," ucap Jin lagi.

Taehyung merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Wow... Kim Seokjin. _Sunbae_ idolanya. Mau tau namanya? Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan pertanda pertama? Taehyung buru-buru menepis pikiran aneh itu. _Hello_, Kim Seokjin berdiri di depan sana bersama seorang namja putih yang jelas lebih imut darinya.

"Eh, ne. Aku... Kim Taehyung dari klub Seni Melukis," Taehyung membungkuk sebentar, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya gugup. Berusaha sebaik mungkin mengulas senyuman. "_Sunbae_ boleh memanggilku Taehyung,"

"Kim Seokjin imnida," Jin membalas uluran tangan Taehyung. Sedetik, Taehyung merasakan sengatan aneh ketika tangan Jin menyelimuti tangannya.

"Dan ini sahabatku, Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung melepas tautan mereka, dan memperkenalkan Jungkook.

"Annyeong, Jungkook imnida," ujar Jungkook ramah. Namja itu membungkuk kecil sembari memberikan senyuman santai namun _cool_-nya kepada Jin.

"Apa benar dia memang anak klub IT? Dia imut sekali!" Jin lagi-lagi berkomentar. Okelah... Taehyung maklum ternyata dia benar-benar anak vokal yang sering berbicara.

"Dia memang tidak bisa ditebak," Taehyung mengiyakan ucapan Jin, lalu dihadiahi sebuah _death glare_ oleh Jungkook.

"Jangan mengumbar hal-hal aneh, Tae hyungie! Kau tuh, yang 4D!" seru Jungkook sengit, namun malah terdengar lucu.

Jin tertawa kecil mendengar pertengkaran Taehyung dan Jungkook. "Kalian cocok sekali menjadi sepasang sahabat. Dan... aku juga akan memperkenalkan sahabatku,"

Jin menoleh menghadap ke belakang, menatap pada sahabat mungilnya merasakan jantungnya kembali berdegup keras. Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi penasaran. Keduanya diam menunggu Jin mengeluarkan suara lagi. Suara yang mewakili perkenalan diri dari si namja seputih susu itu.

"Dia Min Yoongi, dari klub Vokal Rap,"

Kini Taehyung ikutan mengernyitkan dahi. "_Dia pendiam, terus juga anak vokal rap... apa dia ya, yang menyelamatkanku?_"

Yoongi menoleh ketika merasa lengannya ditarik perlahan oleh Jin. Perhatiannya teralihkan pada dua orang—yang sepertinya _hoobae_—didepan mereka. Ketika pertama kali melihat wajah keduanya, entah kenapa Yoongi merasa mereka tampak sangat lucu dan imut.

"Ne? Kenapa? Kau memanggilku?" tanya Yoongi pada Jin.

"Aku memperkenalkanmu pada mereka," kata Jin berbisik.

Yoongi mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Ia menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook, kemudian membuka suara. "Min Yoongi imnida,"

Yoongi mengulas senyum kecil, sangat kecil bahkan mungkin orang didepannya tidak bisa melihat sehingga langsung mencap dirinya orang yang dingin dan sombong—sama seperti mereka yang lainnya. Yoongi tidak peduli akan seperti apa tanggapan mereka. Ia lelah untuk menebak, mungkin hasilnya akan sama menyebalkan seperti yang lainnya.

Namun ternyata, Taehyung bisa menangkap senyuman tipis itu. Jungkook yang notabene jenius juga langsung bisa mengerti. Keduanya balas tersenyum lebar.

"Annyeong, Yoongi _sunbae_," keduanya membalas dengan ramah.

"Tidak perlu dengan _sunbae_, itu menggelikan sekali. Panggil aku Jin hyung saja, Yoongi juga begitu," kata Jin menambahi.

"Kau yang waktu di gang kecil itu, ya?" sela Yoongi.

Taehyung tersentak. Benar kan, dugaannya! Dia namja yang dengan kerennya menolongnya hanya dengan lemparan bola basket beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ne! Apa _sun_—maksudku, Yoongi hyung yang menolongku? Kalau iya, aku berterima kasih sekali!" ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum, membiarkan matanya kian menipis karena tersenyum.

"Yah, itu aku." Yoongi membalas tanpa basa-basi. "Hati-hati,"

Namja putih itu kembali tenggelam dalam acara menjilat es krimnya sendiri. Mata sipit itu teralihkan, bukan pada Taehyung dan Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung diam-diam tersenyum mendengarnya. _Don't judge everyone with their cover_. Yoongi tidak sedingin yang Taehyung bayangkan. Taehyung berpikir Yoongi bukanlah sosok yang bisa memberikan kata-kata manis, namun nyatanya sosok itu bisa mengucapkan kata-kata dewasa. Taehyung mulai bisa menerima kehadiran sosok Yoongi diantara dilemanya dengan Jin. Mungkin semakin lama ia bisa belajar untuk merelakan Jin dengan Yoongi?

"Tae hyungie, ini soal yang kau hampir dicuri itu bukan?" bisik Jungkook.

"Ne. Dia yang menolongku ternyata," balas Taehyung juga dengan berbisik. Jungkook hanya mangut-mangut mendengarnya.

Jin tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat keakraban Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mulutnya perlahan terbuka, bersiap mengeluarkan kalimat dengan nada yakin.

"Jadi... mulai sekarang, kita berteman, ya?"

Mulut Taehyung terbuka sedikit tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdebar. Matanya menatap langsung mata _sunbae_ menawannya itu. Tidak ada kebohongan, Jin memang ingin berteman dengannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa jika Jin memiliki ketertarikan dengan sahabatnya sendiri, ia membiarkan orang lain masuk dalam lingkar persahabatannya? Bukankah itu akan menyulitkannya untuk memiliki waktu berdua saja dengan Yoongi?

Namun Taehyung juga tidak bisa menolak. Ini pertemanan, bukan percintaan. Maka Taehyung membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Ne, _hyungdeul_..."

Keheningan meliputi keempatnya. Taehyung hanya bisa diam memperhatikan. Tapi lama-lama, bosan juga berdiri di dalam _café_ tanpa melakukan apapun seperti ini. Maka Taehyung mulai menarik Jungkook keluar _café_ diam-diam.

"Yak! Tunggu dulu, mau kemana kalian?!" seru Jin mencegah gerakan Taehyung yang ingin membuka pintu. Untung _café_ ramai, sehingga seruan itu terendam dengan mudahnya.

"Umm... kami mau pergi. Kami sudah selesai," ujar Jungkook. Namja jenius itu mengulum senyum kecil sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Jin hyung ingin apa?" tanyanya.

Jin balas tersenyum. Kali ini tangannya menarik pergalangan tangan Yoongi, maju selangkah mendekati Taehyung dan Jungkook. "Ayo pergi."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. Ia harus keluar ruangan lagi, apalagi sekarang cuacanya agak terik. Tidak masalah soal cuaca, namun Yoongi memang tidak terlalu suka suasana ramai. Hei, sekarang Minggu dan coba tebak, mereka ada di daerah taman yang dekat dengan alun-alun kota.

"_Mwo_? Jin hyung mau kemana?" Taehyung berusaha mencegah Jin agar tidak mengikutinya.

Sungguh, ia butuh waktu untuk menceritakan keluh kesahnya atau sekedar jalan-jalan berdua dengan Jungkook sebagai sepasang sahabat. Namun bagaimana ia bisa curhat sedangkan orang yang dijadikan objek curhatan ada bersamanya? Lucu sekali jika hari ini juga, Jin mengetahui perasaan Taehyung.

"Ikut kalian. Kita bisa bermain bersama agar lebih dekat, kan?" Jin masih saja bersemangat untuk pergi. Ia mengumbar senyuman bak malaikatnya. Membuat Taehyung terdiam dan akhirnya, mengangguk rela.

Keempatnya keluar dari _café_. Mereka berjalan ke arah Barat. Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan didepan, sedangkan Jin dan Yoongi dibelakangnya agak jauh. Jin melirik Yoongi yang masih sibuk dengan es krimnya. Ck, sahabatnya itu memang menyukai es krim.

Pandangan Jin teralih ke depan sana. Sosok dua orang _hoobae_-nya yang saling melempar senyum dan tawa-tawa kecil. Demi apapun, Jin yang melihatnya bahkan ikutan bahagia. Apalagi namja yang bermarga sama dengannya itu, hiperaktif sekali. Obrolan mereka tampaknya asyik sekali. Keajaiban persahabatan, bahkan hal-hal kecil saja bisa membuat bahagia.

"Kookie, lihat, deh. Itu boneka bebeknya mirip dengan Namjoon hyung, ya?" tanya Taehyung polos. Ia menunjuk boneka bebek di sebuah _stand_ mainan.

"Eh? Memangnya Namjoon hyung mulutnya suka _pout_ begitu, ya?" tanya Jungkook tak kalah polos. Matanya mengerjap bingung.

Taehyung mengangguk pasti. Poninya bergerak menutupi sebagian matanya karena anggukannya itu. "_Ne_. Dan aku kesal sekali jika ia sudah seperti itu didepanku, biasanya ada maunya,"

"Hahaha... tapi kan, Tae hyungie juga sering begitu," jawab Jungkook sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh, ya? Kookie juga!" Taehyung membalas.

Senyuman Jungkook luntur perlahan. Mulut namja itu seketika mem-_pout_. "Tapi kan, Kookie masih kecil! Jadi tidak apa-apa dong, kalau aku begitu?"

"Kecil? Tapi kau jenius! Harusnya kan, kau sama dewasanya dengan yang lainnya!" ujar Taehyung, masih tidak mau kalah. Kali ini namja itu mendorong pelan bahu sahabatnya bercanda.

"Hiih...! Tae hyungie keras kepala!"

"Kookie juga!"

"Aniya!"

Jin dengan tanpa sadar tersenyum dan tertawa kecil ketika memperhatikannya. Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Mereka lucu sekali. Benar-benar sepasang sahabat. Senyuman Jin semakin melebar tatkala melihat Taehyung merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu, kemudian Jungkook juga balas merangkul. Dan tawa kecil kembali terdengar dari keduanya.

"Jin hyung,"

Jin menoleh mendengar panggilan Yoongi. Sepertinya ia terlalu asyik sehingga membuat Yoongi pun memperhatikannya. Ketika Jin menoleh melihatnya, Yoongi malah masih sibuk dengan es krimnya, menunduk tak menatap Jin.

"Waeyo, Yoongi-ah?"

"Kau memperhatikan mereka." Yoongi menatap Jin.

"Hmm... ne. Memang kenapa?"

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan tipe yang seperti itu," kata Yoongi lagi, dengan nada sedikit pelan.

Jin mengernyit semakin heran. "Ne, kau memang memiliki sifat sendiri. Kenapa, sih? Kau mau aku mencari penggantimu sebagai sahabatku karena aku jarang tertawa dan terlihat sangat bahagia seperti itu ketika bersamamu?"

Yoongi kembali menatap sendu ke arah es krimnya. "_Yeah_,"

Jin mendengus dan tertawa kecil setelahnya. "Siapa yang sudah bertahun-tahun menemaniku? Kau, kan? Aku tidak membutuhkan pengganti, aku hanya ingin memiliki satu sahabat setia daripada memiliki banyak sahabat namun ternyata mereka menusukku dari belakang nantinya,"

Yoongi menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ewh, _that's such a betrayer..._"

Jin yang mendengarnya hanya menggedikkan bahu. Ia kembali memperhatikan tingkah dua sejoli dihadapannya. Dan lagi-lagi, ia senyum-senyum kecil sambil menahan tawa ketika melihat candaan aneh keduanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman dan senang ketika melihat seukir senyuman dari Kim Taehyung yang bahkan baru ia tahu namanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jin hyung," suara pelan itu kembali memanggilnya.

"_Mwoya_, Yoongi-ah?" Jin menoleh lagi.

"Kau suka pada Taehyung, ya?"

Jin membulatkan matanya. Apa-apaan Yoongi berpikiran begitu?

"Kau dapat pikiran itu darimana?" tanya Jin tak percaya.

"Kau. Senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi," kata Yoongi meyakinkan.

"Aish, itu maklum. Aku melihat tingkah keduanya—"

"Kau terpesona saat poni Taehyung tertiup angin, ehm, atau saat ia tertawa, mungkin?"

Jin kembali menatap ke depan ketika mendengarnya. Perasaan hangat itu menyusup pelan-pelan. Tawa Taehyung kembali tertangkap indra pendengarannya walau samar. Suara itu merdu sekali, lucu dan membuat orang yang mendengarnya serasa ikut bahagia. _Apa ini?_

Jin menarik nafas. "_Maybe_, Yoongi-ah,"

"Hmm..." Yoongi mengangguk acuh. "_Tapi memangnya Taehyung akan tahu perasaan Jin hyung walau hanya lewat tatapan mata?_"

-0-0-0-

Taehyung berbalik pada Jin dan Yoongi yang masih mengikutinya. "Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Sayangnya sekarang bukan saat-saat festival, ya," Jungkook menatap sekitar yang tidak terlalu banyak menyajikan acara permainan. Mungkin hanya beberapa dan sepertinya tidak terlalu asyik untuk dimainkan.

"Tapi bosan kalau hanya berjalan-jalan saja, kita harus mencoba permainan." lanjut Taehyung.

Jin mengangguk mengiyakan. Matanya menelisik ke sekitar area taman yang tak surut pengunjung. Tak jauh dari sana, ada segerombolan pengunjung yang terlihat mengitari sesuatu. Bisa dilihat beberapa dari mereka memekik girang dan gemas. Entahlah, Jin harus mendekat agar tahu permainan apa itu.

"Lihat yang disana? Coba kesana, yuk," ajak Jin.

"Mana, mana?" Taehyung mengangkat-angkat kepalanya agar bisa melihat permainan macam apa itu. Lalu ia merengut karena gagal melihat. "Tidak kelihatan!"

"Makanya ayo kesana," Jungkook pun menarik tangan Taehyung agar maju beberapa langkah. "Aku bosan kalau hanya melihat-lihat,"

"Hmm... tunggu Jin hyung dan Yoongi hyung dulu." Taehyung menahan lengan Jungkook untuk menunggu Jin dan Yoongi yang tertinggal beberapa langkah dibelakang mereka.

"Jin hyung," Jin yang mendengar panggilan itu lagi menoleh ke arah Yoongi. "Disana ramai,"

Jin tersenyum maklum. Ia menggandeng tangan Yoongi untuk meyakinkan bahwa disana ia akan bersenang-senang, bukan merasa tak nyaman. "_Gwenchana_, kau tidak sendirian,"

Taehyung lagi-lagi mendapati momen dimana Jin sangat perhatian pada Yoongi. Mungkin ini tidak terlalu semenyakitkan sebelumnya. Karena kini, mereka adalah teman. Tapi pertanyaannya, Taehyung dan Jin _hanya_ teman atau _masih sekedar_ teman?

-0-0-0-

Jimin mendorong bahu Jongup yang lagi-lagi berhenti berjalan didepannya. Hampir saja ia menabrak sahabatnya itu jika saja Baekhyun tidak menarik tangannya untuk berhenti berjalan. Jimin mengintip dari balik bahu Jongup. Oh... sahabatnya itu sedang memegang HP dan membaca pesan dari _namjachingu_-nya.

"_Jebal_, Jongup-ah! Ini dijalan dan sedang ramai, bisa tunda nanti, tidak? Kau sudah beberapa kali berhenti mendadak, tahu!" kata Jimin kesal.

Jongup menoleh sekilas sambil memberikan cengiran andalannya. Ia menutup HP-nya setelah balasan untuk pesan itu terkirim dan kembali berjalan.

"_Mian_, Jimin. Tapi kau juga akan seperti itu jika punya pasangan nanti," kata Jongup santai.

Jimin menghela nafas kasar sambil memutar bola matanya. Jongup nyindir dirinya nih, mentang-mentang ia masih _single_?

"Jangan sok kecakepan, deh..." ujarnya malas.

"Aku memang tampan, tenang saja. Dan... uhm, setiap yang berteman denganku juga tampan, kok!" Jongup masih saja bernarsis ria.

"Oh!" Jimin mendelik gemas. Ia berjalan lebih dulu dari Jongup guna menghindari godaan lainnya yang akan meluncur semudah menghela nafas.

"Hahaha... Jimin-ah! Tunggu dulu, oi!" Jongup tertawa kecil dibelakang sana ketika melihat Jimin sudah berjalan dengan menggebu-gebu.

Minhyun dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka tidak percaya jika Jimin marah. Tidak, Jimin memang tidak marah. Ia pasti hanya pura-pura ngambek. Namanya juga candaan...

"Kau sih, terlalu sibuk dengan Junhong-mu." Baekhyun menyenggol bahu Jongup.

"Wae? Baekhyun hyung juga pengen ya, diperhatikan oleh Chanyeol hyung seperti yang kami lakukan? Wajar saja sih, soalnya kan, kalian selalu bertengkar kalau bertemu." Minhyun meledek Baekhyun sambil nyengir tak bersalah.

"Apa, hah? Kau mengungkit-ungkit soal Tiang Park itu lagi, hah? Mau kuhajar kau?!" Baekhyun berteriak jengkel. Minhyun hanya bisa tergelak mendengarnya.

"_Mworago_? Kau memanggilku, Baek?"

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya ketika suara _bass_ itu tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Ia yakin pasti si Tiang Park Chanyeol itu sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tampang—sok—polos yang sangat menjengkelkan bagi Baekhyun. Badan Baekhyun bergerak membalik ke arah Chanyeol, memberikan tatapan menantang yang sangat tidak terlalu berarti bagi Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka diikuti olehmu, _pabbo_." Baekhyun mengangkat telunjuknya tepat didepan Chanyeol.

"Eh? Tapi kata Suho hyung, aku harus keluar jalan-jalan bersama yang lainnya setiap akhir pekan. Kau kan tahu, Suho hyung sudah kencan dengan Yixing hyung, Jongin sedang melancarkan modusnya pada Kyungsoo, dan..." Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam. "pokoknya semuanya sibuk, hanya tinggal kita saja!"

Baekhyun mengernyit ditempatnya. Jimin, Jongup, dan Minhyun hanya bisa menatap datar adegan itu. Aneh sekali... ah, dua sejoli yang tak pernah akur—bahkan tak pernah sepi—itu memang layak dianggap sebagai _couple_ walau kenyataannya sangat mengenaskan. Jauh berbeda dari apa yang diharapkan.

"Psst... hei, kita tinggalkan saja mereka berdua," bisik Jimin pada Jongup dan Minhyun.

Ketiganya menyeringai _evil_. Mereka berbalik kompak, dan segera berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih _speechless_. Sayangnya, mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa jahil mereka... jadilah Baekhyun menyadari kalau ia dikerjai oleh ketiga orang yang sudah dianggap _dongsaeng_-nya sendiri.

"_Shit_, Yeol! Kau muncul dan mereka meninggalkanku, astaga... apa aku tidak bisa lepas darimu bahkan di hari Minggu?"

Chanyeol hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh.

Disisi lain, lari ketiga sahabat itu mulai memelan ketika mereka sampai didaerah ramai di taman. Nafas Jimin terengah. Parahnya, sekarang cuaca agak terik. Jongup yang berada dibelakang Minhyun melirik kanan-kiri, guna mencari tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk mendinginkan badan.

"_Café_-nya disebrang. Malas jalan, nih... jauh," keluh Minhyun melihat Café Latte masih disebrang sana.

"Ne. Hahh... harusnya kita tidak lari-larian kalau tahu cuaca terik begini!" tambah Jongup.

Jimin hanya cemberut mendengarnya. Ia juga capek, tapi haus dan ingin sesuatu yang dingin. Matanya mengedar, dan menemukan sebuah _stand_ es krim kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia tersenyum sumringah. Es krim yang dingin memang sangat cocok. Apalagi ternyata... disana ada sosok kakaknya.

-0-0-0-

Yoongi menarik-narik lengan Jin agar namja itu menoleh. Yoongi tidak tahan karena cuacanya yang agak terik. Ia jadi mudah haus, kan! Es krimnya sudah habis, tapi ia masih mendapat satu jatah lagi barulah janji Jin terlunasi. Maka ia berniat meminta Jin untuk membelikannya es krim di _stand_ dekat mainan yang akan dituju oleh dirinya, Jin, dan dua orang hiperaktif didepannya sana.

"Jin hyung, belikan aku es krim disana. Aku haus!" kata Yoongi to the point.

"Oh, baiklah. Kajja," Jin merubah arah haluannya, namun ia kembali berhenti. "Taehyung, Jungkook!"

"Ne, hyung?" kedua sahabat itu menoleh kompak.

"Hyung ke _stand_ es krim itu dulu, kalian jangan kemana-mana, ya!"

"Oke."

Jin kembali berjalan menyusul Yoongi yang sudah semangat ke stand itu. Sesampainya disana, ia mempersilakan Yoongi untuk memilih es krim yang ia mau. Jin yang terbawa nafsu jadi ikutan beli es krim. Setelah membayar, mereka berjalan menjauh dari _stand_ itu.

"Hyung sudah selesai? Ayo lihat permainannya!" Taehyung berseru, memberi pertanda kalau Jin dan Yoongi bisa berdiri disampingnya guna melihat permainan itu.

Permainan itu cukup menarik. Terdapat beberapa balok-balok bambu yang disusun tak beraturan, dengan jarak-jarak tertentu disetiap baloknya. Dikanan kiri permainan itu ada tali yang terhubung dengan setiap balok, dan ujung tali itu terikat pada sebuah ember diatas sebuah bangku kecil didepan sana. Jin mengetahui kalau cara mainnya lumayan mudah.

Permainan ini dilakukan oleh dua orang. Satu orang akan duduk di bangku yang di atasnya ada ember, dan yang satunya akan diberi penutup mata. Si penutup mata itulah yang akan berjalan melewati balok-balok bambu. Pemain pertama akan memberikan petunjuk lewat omongan, tentang apa yang harus dilakukan si pemain bertutup mata agar bisa melewatinya. Jika si pemain berpenutup mata menyenggol atau tersandung bambu didepannya, maka tali-tali itu akan menarik ember yang ada diatas pemain pertama. Jadilah pemain pertama akan basah kuyup tersiram dan artinya, mereka kalah.

Yoongi hanya mangut-mangut ditempatnya ketika mendengar instruksi itu. Mungkin sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu menarik. Namun hadiah yang disediakan apabila menang cukup menghiburkan bagi anak-anak remaja. Apalagi untuk mereka yang agak kekanakan seperti Taehyung dan Jungkook. Bagi mereka, beberapa jejer boneka lucu di etalase hadiah pasti menarik sekali. Jadilah Taehyung dan Jungkook memekik girang untuk mencoba.

"Jin hyung, aku ingin mencobanya!" Taehyung mengguncang lengan Jin antusias.

"Yayaya, kau boleh mencobanya." Jin membolehkan. Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menolak rengekan manis seperti itu? Apalagi mata Taehyung berbinar sekali ingin mencobanya.

"_Yeah_!" Taehyung dan Jungkook bersorak girang. Keduanya kembali menghadap ke depan dengan tak sabaran.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar merasa kalau jalan cerita persahabatan keduanya pastilah sangat menyenangkan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang pendiam, seolah tak pantas untuk memiliki sahabat.

"Yoongi-ah, kau mau mencobanya?"

Yoongi meringis dalam hatinya. Ia tidak terlalu suka permainan itu. Tapi... ini permintaan Jin. Maka Yoongi pun membolehkan.

"Ya, tidak masalah." Yoongi berucap sebentar, lalu kembali menjilati es krimnya.

Jin terkekeh ditempatnya. Yoongi mengiyakan, tumben sekali. Jin tak heran mengapa Yoongi setia sekali menjilati es krimnya. Namja putih itu memang suka makanan manis. Pandangan Jin teralih menuju ke tanah dibawahnya. Ia menatap tali sepatu Yoongi yang lepas.

"Yoongi, tali sepatumu lepas," kata Jin memberitahu.

Yoongi ikutan menunduk melihat sepatunya. Benar saja. Maka ia menyodorkan es krimnya pada Jin untuk dipegangi sebentar. Namja putih itu menunduk untuk membetulkan tali sepatunya yang lepas setelah yakin es krimnya digenggam Jin.

"Annyeooongg~~ Jin hyung, halo!" suara orang lain terdengar ketika Yoongi masih mengikat tali sepatunya. Ia tak berniat mengangkat kepalanya. Pasti itu kenalan Jin.

"_Eoh_? Jimin-ah, kau kesini juga?"

"Ne, hehehe. Aku mau ditraktir Jongup karena ia punya _namjachingu_!" kata orang itu semangat.

"Oh... ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau terengah begitu?"

"Hari ini panas, hyung. Dan ternyata, kau enak sekali membeli dua es krim tanpa membagi adikmu ini!"

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya, bangun dari menunduknya setelah tali sepatunya sudah terikat. Ia bisa melihat pemandangan dimana seorang namja tampan bersurai hitam mengambil salah satu es krim ditangan Jin.

Jin tampak kaget ketika namja itu salah mengambil. "Eh, tunggu! Kau salah..."

_Sluurrpp..._

Telat.

Jin cengo. Jimin _no comment_. Yoongi kaget. Apa-apaan...

Itu es krimnya, bung! Dan siapa bocah berkulit agak gelap itu yang seenaknya menjilat es krimnya?!

"_Damn_..." bisik Jin. Ia menatap datar Jimin yang sekarang malah cengo ditempatnya.

"Waeyo, hyung? Kau tidak mau membagi punyamu?" tanya Jimin tak mengerti.

"Itu bukan punyaku, _pabboya_! Itu punya temanku! Makanya dengarkan dulu, dong!" sembur Jin sambil meringis pelan. Aish, apa yang akan dilakukan Yoongi nantinya?

"Ah? Ini... oh, _mianhae_! Ini punyamu, hyung?" Jimin menunjuk es krim ditangannya pada Yoongi yang balas menatapnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Ne..." lirihnya pelan.

"_Mianhae_! Astaga, aku tidak tahu! Maafkan aku..." Jimin bahkan sampai menunduk meminta maaf.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, membuyarkan lamunannya sendiri. Ia menatap namja itu lagi, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tidak apa. Kau boleh memilikinya," kata Yoongi pelan. Namja bersurai itu mendesah lega, kemudian melemparkan cengiran pada Jin yang hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"Maaf, ya. Beneran, aku tidak tahu! Eum... aku sudah ditunggu temanku! Dadah, hyungie~"

Jadi itu Park Jimin, si adik angkat Kim Seokjin? Demi apapun, Yoogi seolah baru saja melihat hal paling indah dan... entahlah. Ia merasa ada perasaan hangat yang menyelimutinya ketika namja bernama Jimin itu nyengir didepan Jin. Senyumannya lucu sekali, apalagi _eyesmile_-nya.

Tapi kenapa dipertemuan pertamanya dengan Jimin, Yoongi harus merelakan es krim itu jadi milik si namja bersurai hitam. Masa iya, dia mau makan es krim itu lagi?

Artinya kan, jika Yoongi sudah menjilati es krim itu sebelumnya kemudian namja itu menjilatnya juga, mereka secara tak sadar sudah...

_Indirect kiss?_

-0-0-0-

Taehyung menarik lengan Jin agar namja itu lebih dekat padanya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menunjuk area permainan itu.

"Aku akan main bersama Jungkook. Hyung tunggu disini, ya?" ujarnya dengan nada masih antusias.

Jin mengangguk sembari membalas senyuman Taehyung. "Ne, berjuanglah!"

"Yeah! Kook, kalau kita menang, aku ingin mengambil boneka singa itu," bisik Taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Oh, yang emas itu, ya? Kalau aku... yang mana saja, sih," balas Jungkook. Jin yang mendengar bisikan kedua sahabat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kembali.

Ah... sepertinya hari ini Jin banyak sekali tersenyum, ya?

Taehyung dan Jungkook diperbolehkan memasuki area permainan. Taehyung yang duduk dan Jungkook yang memakai penutup mata. Keduanya bersiap ditempat. Taehyung ada diujung kiri, dan Jungkook diujung kanan. Taehyung menarik nafasnya perlahan.

"YAK! Kau bisa mulai memberi instruksi!"

Taehyung terkekeh melihat Jungkook yang akan menuruti perkataannya. "Kookie, maju satu langkah."

Jungkook melakukannya. Namja jenius itu tertawa pelan. "Jangan sampai aku tersandung, Tae hyungie!"

"Hahaha... angkat kaki kirimu, ada bambu didepan," kata Taehyung lagi. Jungkook melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Saat ia hendak melangkah untuk melewati bambu itu, ia sempat menyentuhnya membuat pekikan terdengar.

Taehyung gemas sekali melihat bambu-bambu yang terhampar didepan Jungkook. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Taehyung agak kewalahan mencari instruksi yang pas, sulit mencernanya dengan kata-kata.

Jungkook terus melangkah sesuai instruksi Taehyung. Hingga Taehyung berkata. "Ke kanan dua langkah, terus tinggal jalan saja!"

Taehyung salah. Harusnya ke kiri. Mungkin agak sulit membedakannya dari tempat Taehyung duduk. Dan kaki Jungkook sukses menyenggol bambu didepannya. Jadilah...

_Byuur_! Taehyung basah kuyup ditempatnya, dan Taehyung tertawa ketika rambut karamelnya kini basah. Untung tidak seluruh baju basah, hanya rambut dan wajah Taehyung saja.

"Aigoo~ ternyata dia menyenggol bambunya. Ada lagi yang mau mencoba?" ahjussi itu menawarkan pada pengunjung lainnya.

Jin tersenyum ditempatnya ketika menyambut kembalinya Taehyung. Tangan Jin terulur mengelap kepala Taehyung dengan sapu tangannya. "Kau sudah berjuang, tidak apa, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ne. Setidaknya aku bahagia," katanya dengan senyuman.

Jin kemudian mengangkat tangan dan menarik Yoongi memasuki arena. Yoongi dengan suka rela menjadi pemain pertama, sedangkan Jin berdiri disebelah kanan bersiap. Yoongi melakukannya sebaik mungkin. Ia berusaha tenang ketika Jin kesulitan untuk melangkah, padahal aslinya ia ingin memekik histeris seperti pengunjung yang lainnya.

Dan ketika kaki panjang Jin berhasil memijak ke tanah tepat didepan dirinya, Yoongi bangun dari tempatnya dengan senyuman terkembang. Para pengunjung menjerit senang dan bertepuk tangan. Jin berhasil, _chukkae_! Taehyung dan Jungkook juga sempat histeris sambil tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

"Kau bisa menerima hadiahmu, silakan dipilih disana,"

Jin menghampiri etalase yang berisi banyak hadiah itu. Ia menoleh pada Taehyung yang berdiri disisinya. "Kau mau yang mana, Tae?"

"Uhm? Aku... mau boneka itu. Tapi ini kan, Jin hyung yang menang," kata Taehyung ragu-ragu

"Aku menang, kuberikan untukmu." Jin menerima boneka lucu yang sangat lembut itu. Ia menyodorkannya pada Taehyung.

"Ah... gomawoyo, hyung." Taehyung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Rona merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku sayang hyungie,"

Jin seolah tersihir. Pemandangan didepannya adalah hal terindah dan begitu menakjubkan. Taehyung yang merona tipis dan Taehyung yang tersenyum lembut. Cahaya matahari menyoroti wajahnya yang menawan, apalagi dengan rambut yang sedikit basah seperti itu. Membuat Jin yakin kalau sekarang jantungnya sedang berdetak tak karuan.

_I'm fall in love, aren't I?_

.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued~~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** kambeekkk~ ekhm, maap banget saya melupakan HopeKook u_u soalnya ini chap udh kepanjangan, 27 lbr MS Word! /alay/ Ngomong-ngomong, aku seneng banget ternyata reviewersnya bertambah seiring waktu ^^ makin tjinteh sama kalian... muach!

Dan soal fast update, aku mutusin buat update di **setiap akhir pekan**, tapi mungkin seringnya di hari Jum'at karena hari itu aku bakal pulang cepet. Maklumin ya, aku masih anak sekolah, ehehee~ banyak tugas juga acara disekolah.

Makasih untuk kalian yg dengan senang hati membaca ff tijel ini, baik yang nge-review atau siders. Aku gak mempermasalahkan siders, tp bukannys memberi saran yang membangun itu baik? ;D thanks untuk kalian semua~

**N-Yera48**: iya ya, Kook kenapa begitu? T^T ya gitu deh kalo udh bertahun-tahun bareng, biasanya deketnya kek org pacaran -_- YEHET banget, akhirnya Jin berperasaan pada Taehyung /fyuuhh/ thanks ya kakakkk aku seneng banget sama review-nya X)

**yeri kim**: hiks... #ikut pukpuk Tae potek nyesek ya, aku jg pernah begitu sih ;_; jadi ini sok real life gitu :v ahahaha maaf ya lama apdet, kemaren2 banyak acara plus tugas disekolah, jadinya ketunda terus. dan soal Jin, itu kan dia gak kenal nama gitu sama Tae, jd dia gak punya perasaan khusus gitu. tapi sekarang... akhirnya Jin berperikemanusiaan /jingkrak/ gomawo atas review-nya! :D

**she3nn0**: hehehe, beberapa cast dr mereka cuma tambahan aja kayak si Jongup sm Minhyun. ChanBaek pun begitu. mereka cuma temenan aja ^^ buat RM aku pake OC aja kali, yak? okelah... setiap akhir pekan nanti apdet kok ^^ sankyuuuu~~

**driccha:** okey, thanks for review :)

**chohyunsungie:** salam kenal, kakak! ternyata aku lebih muda kekeke~ suganteng sama chimchim kok, keduanya akan bahagia wkwkwkwk... thanks untuk selalu menunggukuhh~ /pfffttt/ mwoah balik~ :D

**taetaehyong:** namanya kek 'JIN' wkwkwkwk... maap banget kamu jadi jamuran, yak /bow/ untunglah aku masih sempat update dan inspirasi masih mengalir. makaciwww atas reviewnya ^^d

**taetaehyungie:** jangan nyesek berkepanjangan, lho... nanti gabisa mupon /apaini/ ummm... kalo aku berencananya si RM straight aja, jadi sama OC kalo bisa. lagian bambam udah punya mark... eh, mark ato jackson ya? wkwkwk thanks for review!

**DaeMinJae:** maap kepotong, soalnya kalo dilanjut di chap kemaren kepanjangan. ini aja ternyata hopekook-nya masih belom dapet. taehyung akan bahagia kok... hehehe. kamu kau sama RM? hahaha, boleh kok. :D namanya mau siapa? wkwkwk

**bumkeeyk:** hai juga :) gapapa kok jadi readers baru... masih kependekan? aku juga gak bisa terlalu panjang-panjang, takutnya semua scene udah tertuang di chap itu jadinya gak seru ._.v iya dong, Jin pasti bakal care sama Tae, kan calon namjachingu wkwkwkwk thanks for review, kakak!

**Pinky05KwmS:** Haha, itu jga dapet idenya dari lagu. temen sekelas, apalagi yang waktu itu duduk sebangku suka bgt dengerin tuh lagu :p jadinya dipake aja deh.. mungkin dari sekarang JinV moment-nya bakal dibanyakin, soalnya kan mereka udh saling kenal plus mulai pedekate /ekhm... cieeeee~~ thanks untuk reviewnya chingu :)

**fujoshistan:** hehehe, iya sama-sama. di chap ini sayangnya belom ada hopekook, udh terlalu panjang menurutku. maaf kalo disini kurang memuaskan. oh, ya? ff JinV yang Mine, bukan? Baru nemu, nih... baru mau baca hehehe... di next, ya... kayaknya dari summary-nya seru, deh ^^v thankyou~

**Jung Sang Kyung:** annyeong ~~ iya deh, bakal cepet kalo inspirasi sedang mengalir... ehehe makasih atas review-nya!

**vidyasafitri4:** nado annyeong juga kamuuu... gapapa kok baru review disini. minsu indirect kiss tuh /guling-guling/ mereka juga pair fav aku. hehehe, iya itu 3 BB naik daun banget, jadinya ambil aja deh dari sono. Itu RM kebapakkan jadi ngakak bacanya :D tapi emang iya sih, namanya juga leader. makasih udah review yaaa~ balas peyuukk

**qyraaa:** makasih, atas review kamu juga ini ff terus berlanjuut. greget? tungguin pas Jin nembak Tae nanti, hahaha~ mungkin gak lama lagi mereka bakal resmi pacaran ^^

**TKTOPKID:** Haaiiii! iya gapapa, kok ^^ suka banget sama ini kopel, mereka imut lucu begete... hehehe, tae kasian itu serasa pengen cakar tembok karna potek. next chap hopekook ketemuan, udah mikirin gimana mereka ketemuannya gak mainstream. gatau juga sih, hasilnya mainstream apa kagak ;_; untuk chanbaek, mereka mah kagak bisa dipisahin otomatis pacaran, lah hahaha... thanks untuk review-nya!

Yey! selesai balas review! sayang deh sama kalian :* makasih ya, udh nungguin... dan maaf juga gak bisa seminggu dua kali updatenya, tugas sekolah lebih diutamakan, kan? soalnya bisa berabe kalo rank turun -_- laptop plus hp disita nyeseknya gak kebayang...

**Sampai ketemu di chapter depan! uhmmm... review again, juseyo?** ;D


	7. Wish

**Cast: **

BTS member and Other

**Disclaimer:**

**BTS and other belongs to their parents, but this fanfic is mine!**

**Pair: **

VJin, HopeKook, MinSu

**WARNING!**

Typo(s) bertebaran, author masih amatiran ._.v

YAOI or BoyxBoy

v

v

v

v

Taehyung berharap ini akan menjadi awal baik untuk perasaannya. Walau ia tidak bisa memaksa juga sih, Jin mau cinta dia atau tidak. Tapi setidaknya, Jin sudah kenal dirinya dan mereka adalah teman.

"Gomawo, Jin hyung." Taehyung sekali lagi mengucapkan kata itu ketika mereka sudah kembali berjalan.

Jin berdeham sambil membuang pandangannya. Ia balas tersenyum pada Taehyung setelah gugupnya hilang. "Ne, _cheonma_."

Yoongi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendapati adegan itu. Kini persepsinya benar. Jin jatuh cinta pada namja hiperaktif—Kim Taehyung. Perhatian Yoongi teralih pada Jungkook yang juga kesenangan memeluki boneka singa Taehyung. Senyuman polos terukir diwajah bak anak kecil itu.

"Oh," Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menarik tangan Taehyung agar sahabatnya itu juga berhenti.

"Wae, Kookie?" tanya Taehyung. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Jungkook, mendengarkan bisikan Jungkook disana.

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dengan wajah setengah kaget ketika Jungkook selesai berbisik. "Jinjja?"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias. "Ne! Aku juga lupa, kan. Aish, dimana kita bisa membelinya, Tae hyung?"

"Mungkin ada di dekat-dekat sini, ayo kita lanjut jalan," jawab Taehyung, kembali menarik lengan Jungkook untuk jalan.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya Yoongi menyela percakapan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Nanti malam adalah _Wish Day_ kami," jawab Jungkook senang.

Jin dan Yoongi berpandangan bingung. "_Wish Day?_"

"Ne. Itu adalah saat dimana kami mengikat sebaris harapan kami pada balon di malam hari," jelas Taehyung tak kalah antusias.

"Jadi kau lupa pada _Wish Day_ kalian?" tanya Jin lagi.

"Tidak. Aku mengingatnya, kok. Hanya saja aku kelupaan membeli balon," Taehyung memasang cengiran tak berdosanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di malam itu?"

"Biasa saja. Kami akan ke rumah salah satu dari kami, menuliskan sebuah harapan jangka dekat dalam satu baris kalimat, dan mengikatnya pada balon lalu diterbangkan dari balkon kamar. Setelah itu kami akan berdoa pada Tuhan supaya tercapai,"

"Kalau sudah berdoa pada Tuhan, kenapa harus segala pakai balon? Kau percaya pada hal seperti itu?" Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya.

Taehyung menggeleng. Ia menatap mata Yoongi dengan lembut sebelum berkata.

"Itu hanya sebagai tanda bahwa kami memiliki harapan. Sekaligus mengakui kalau Tuhan Maha Besar, menciptakan langit tiada batas hingga kami tidak tahu kemana harapan kami dibawa oleh balon itu."

-0-0-0-

Hoseok men-_dribble_ bola basketnya pelan-pelan. Mereka baru saja keluar dari _café_ dengan minuman di tangan keduanya. Dengan langkah santai Hoseok dan Namjoon menelusuri jalanan yang lumayan ramai.

"Hoseok, Desember masih lama, ya?"

Hoseok menoleh mendengar ucapan Namjoon. "Aniya. Hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, kok."

"Hmm..." Namjoon hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman acuh.

"Kenapa sih, kau menunggu sekali Desember?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ada banyak alasan. Kau seperti bukan sahabatku, kau tahu?"

Hoseok memutar bola matanya malas. "_Stop saying I'm not your bff._"

Namjoon hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia tahu Hoseok pasti akan kesal jika mereka sudah mulai bertengkar kecil. Dan biasanya, pertengkaran kecil mereka hanya diawali oleh hal-hal sepele seperti kata-kata yang Namjoon bilang tadi.

"Oke, oke. Hmm... Desember itu banyak sekali kebahagiaan. Disana ada musim dingin, ada salju, ada Natal, ada hari ulang tahun adikku, dan ada pergantian tahun,"

Hoseok hanya mangut-mangut mendengarnya. "Tapi tahun lalu salju tak banyak turun. Mungkin Desember nanti tidak ada salju? Hanya hawa dingin, mungkin?"

"Mungkin saja. Lagipula, katanya di festival tahun baru nanti akan ada _fireworks_. Kau bisa bayangkan _fireworks_ dinyalakan saat musim dingin?"

Hoseok tertawa mendengarnya. Ada-ada saja para pengurus sekolah itu, mereka menyalakan _fireworks_ disaat musim dingin? Hoseok membayangkan akan betapa lelahnya mereka berusaha untuk menyalakan apinya karena selalu tertiup angin dingin. Oh, itu pasti lucu.

"Kau benar, ada-ada saja menyalakan _fireworks_ di saat _winter_," Hoseok meredakan tawanya. "Tapi jika berhasil dinyalakan, aku serius tak bisa berkomentar akan sebagus apa pemandangannya,"

"Yeah." Namjoon hanya menanggapinya singkat. Tangan namja itu beralih merebut bola yang di _dribble_ Hoseok.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana soal namja imut yang kau katakan beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Mata Hoseok menerawang langit di atasnya. Ia menghela nafas kecil. "Yang waktu itu hanya berpapasan sekilas saja, setelahnya aku tidak lagi bertemu dengannya. Aku sudah lupa dengan wajahnya,"

"Bagaimana pun juga, memang banyak sekali namja yang imut. Adikku imut, begitu juga dengan sahabatnya," kata Namjoon.

"Sahabat adikmu?"

"_Yeah_. Dia anak IT yang jenius namun... tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya," Namjoon sempat menghela nafas ketika mengingat bagaimana raut polos Jungkook ketika sedang bermain dengan Taehyung.

"Eh? Dia jenius?" dahi Hoseok mengernyit samar mendengarnya.

"Yup. Makanya dia bisa satu angkatan dengan adikku padahal dia lebih muda dua tahun. Dia ikut akselerasi,"

Hoseok sekali lagi hanya bisa mangut-mangut. Tangannya kembali gatal untuk merebut bola yang di _dribble_ Namjoon. Maka dengan senyuman jahilnya, ia merebut bola yang sedang asyik-asyiknya di dribble Namjoon.

"Hei! Aku hampir tersandung kakimu, tahu! Yak! Jung Hoseok, disini sedang ramai!" teriak Namjoon gemas ketika Hoseok lagi-lagi mengerjainya.

"Coba tangkap bola ini lagi jika kau _manly_!" Hoseok menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Namjoon.

"_Shit_," desis Namjoon. Apa-apaan dia dibilang tidak _manly_? Jelas kalau ia _manly_! Buktinya ia uhuktampanuhuk, tinggi, jago nge-_rap_, suara bagus, dan bisa basket.

Ekhm. Fakta terakhir, bisakah dibayangkan jika kemampuan Namjoon dibandingkan dengan Yoongi?

Oke, lupakan.

Namjoon berlari menyusul Hoseok. Di posisinya, Hoseok yang menemukan Namjoon masih jauh dibelakangnya akhirnya berhenti berlari. Ia tertawa sambil mengatur nafas.

"Hahaha... aku capek sendiri,"

"Makanya jangan lari-lari," sindir Namjoon.

Hoseok hanya mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia kembali menatap ke arah depan. Mata sipitnya memicing ketika melihat sebuah benda melayang ke arah dekatnya. Ia tersenyum, benda berbentuk hampir oval itu tampak menarik perhatian. Maka tangannya terulur untuk mengambil benda yang melayang-layang itu.

-0-0-0-

Taehyung dan Jungkook berdiri di depan _stand_ balon. Keduanya menatap lekat pada balon-balon lucu yang berjejer. Jin yang melihat keduanya semangat hanya karena memilih balon tersenyum maklum.

"Mana? Kau mau yang mana, Kook?" tanya Taehyung.

"Itu, yang gambarnya _galaxy_!" seru Jungkook semangat. Ia mengambil balon yang dimaksud. "Bagaimana menurut kalian, _hyungdeul_?"

Jin dan Yoongi menatap balon di tangan Jungkook. Keduanya mengangguk. "Daebak, Kookie."

Jungkook tersenyum manis. Ia kembali pada Taehyung. "Tae hyung yang mana?"

"Yang ini saja," Taehyung menunjuk balon miliknya. Mereka pun membayar dan pergi dari sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kalian selalu melakukan _Wish Day?_" tanya Jin.

"Tidak ada waktu khusus. Kami melakukannya kalau merasa memiliki harapan jangka dekat yang ingin dicapai. Tuhan menyukai orang yang meminta kepadanya, bukan?" jawab Jungkook.

"Ne." Jin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalian sepertinya sangat dekat, ya. Sampai memiliki acara khusus yang menarik. Sudah berapa tahun sahabatan?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama menerawang. Keduanya berpandangan dan menggedikkan bahu berbarengan. "_Mollayo_. Sudah sangat lama, mungkin saat Jungkook pertama kali masuk sekolah?"

Jin hanya menggumam sebagai balasan. Ia melirik Yoongi yang kini berjalan gontai disebelahnya. Ia yakin Yoongi pasti mendengarnya, hanya saja pura-pura tidak tahu. Jin buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum membuat _mood_ Yoongi menjadi buruk karena ia ketahuan menatapi Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus kencang. Taehyung refleks menutup matanya agar tidak kemasukan debu, begitu pula dengan Jungkook. Namun sayangnya, angin itu malah menerbangkan balon yang dipegang Jungkook. Membuat sang pemilik menjerit kecil.

"YAK!" Jungkook menggapai tali balonnya. Ia mendecak kesal ketika balon itu malah terhempas lumayan jauh.

"Kejar, Kook! Ayo!" komando Taehyung. Maka Jungkook pun berlari mengejar balonnya bersama Taehyung.

"Ya! Tunggu!" teriak Jin dari tempatnya. Ia menarik lengan Yoongi agar cepat-cepat mengikuti langkah Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Jungkook yang berlari didepan Taehyung terus fokus menatap gerak-gerik balonnya. Balonnya pun mulai terbang merendah, tapi Jungkook tak menghentikan laju larinya. Ia masih ingin melakukan Wish Day hari ini, jadi ia tak mungkin rela kehilangan balon bergambar _galaxy_ itu sebelum waktunya tiba.

"Heh?" mata kecil Jungkook melebar ketika tali balonnya berhasil dipegang oleh namja didepan sana. Jungkook ingin berhenti berlari, namun kakinya tidak bisa. Maka...

_Bruk_!

"Hei! Yak!"

Jungkook menabrak orang itu. Tidak, mereka tidak jatuh. Namun yang terjadi adalah... Jungkook menabrak layaknya memeluk orang itu, dan wajahnya sukses membentur dada bidang sang namja. Apalagi tiba-tiba reflek namja dengan wajah tampan itu melingkarkan tangannya dipunggung Jungkook. Mungkin agar keduanya tidak jatuh.

"Ah... _mianhaeyo_!" Jungkook menarik dirinya dari namja itu. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Tapi... keseimbangan orang didepan Jungkook malah hilang karena tiba-tiba Jungkook melepaskan diri. Sehingga keduanya kini jatuh dengan Jungkook diatas namja itu.

"Argh!" Hoseok merintih ketika merasakan tangannya tertusuk sesuatu.

"Gyaaa... _mianhaeyo_! Gwenchana?" Jungkook buru-buru bangkit dan berjongkok disebelah namja itu, menatap khawatir.

"Hoseok, berdarah?" tanya Namjoon melihat Hoseok yang tetap merintih. Ia pun membantu sahabatnya untuk duduk dengan benar.

Hoseok mengangkat tangannya yang terasa perih. Tangan kirinya tertusuk batu. Ia memang menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri saat mereka jatuh dan ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata ada batu disana. Jadilah kini darah sedikit menetes ditelapak tangannya.

Jungkook meringis melihatnya. Ia menunduk sedih, menyesal karena sudah berbuat kesalahan hingga melukai orang lain. Hoseok yang melihatnya langsung merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya berdarah biasa. Tenang saja," hibur Hoseok. Jungkook pun mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk membersihkan darah di luka Hoseok.

"Kookie!" Jungkook menoleh ketika mendengar suara Taehyung. Dibelakangnya ada Jin dan Yoongi. Namja itu ikut berjongkok disebelah Jungkook.

"TaeTae?" kini perhatian kedua sahabat itu teralihkan. Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Annyeong, hyungie." sapanya singkat.

"Jadi ini adik Namjoon? Siapa namamu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kim Taehyung imnida. Dan ini sahabatku, Jeon Jungkook," jawab Taehyung. Dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum.

"Tae, apa kau bawa plester untuk menutupnya?" tanya Namjoon menunjuk tangan Hoseok.

"Plester?" Taehyung menaikkan alisnya, lalu menggeleng. "Aniyo,"

"Jin hyung membawanya. Selalu membawanya," ujar Yoongi. Ia menyenggol lengan Jin agar mengambil plester yang selalu disimpanya.

"Hyung menyimpannya di dompet?" tanya Namjoon begitu melihat Jin mengambil dompet dari kantung celana jeans-nya.

"_Yeah_," Jin mengangkat bahunya. "Sekalian saja, kan?"

Namjoon hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia membiarkan _sunbae_-nya itu berada didepannya sejajar dengan sang adik dan Jungkook. Tentu saja Namjoon mengenal Jin. Mereka pernah sekali kali melakukan kolaborasi dalam menyanyi saat ulang tahun sekolah. Saat itu Taehyung belum masuk kuliah. Dan bagaimana mungkin Namjoon tidak mengenal Yoongi sedangkan mereka satu klub.

Jin ikut berjongkok disebelah Jungkook. Ia hendak memakaikannya di tangan Hoseok, namun disela oleh Jungkook. "Hyung, biar aku saja,"

Jin pun menyerahkan plesternya tanpa banyak berkomentar. Dilain sisi, Hoseok hanya bisa berdiam diri menatapi sosok namja seperti yeoja bertampang polos yang dengan perhatiannya tadi membersihkan darah ditangannya. Namja mungil itu meletakkan plester ditangannya perlahan-lahan, dan ia tersenyum senang ketika berhasil memakaikannya dengan baik.

Hoseok baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berterima kasih kalau saja namja mungil itu tidak dengan mengejutkannya... mengecup kecil plester ditangannya itu.

"A-apa...?"

Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan senyuman polosnya. "Kata umma, luka jika diberi kasih sayang akan cepat sembuh. Maafin Kookie ya, sudah membuat... um..."

"Hoseok, Jung Hoseok. Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka kecil,"

"Tapi tetap saja Jungkook penyebabnya. Maafkan aku ya, Hoseok hyung,"

"Ne..."

Hoseok merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Jungkook menunjukkan _eyesmile_-nya. Ingatannya kembali terulang. Dia namja imut yang ditemuinya di toilet itu? _Gosh_... bahkan ternyata dia beribu kali lipat lebih imut dari yang pertama kali dilihatnya!

Dan namanya Jeon Jungkook, manis sekali...

-0-0-0-

Malam harinya, Taehyung datang mengunjungi rumah Jungkook dengan balon ditangannya. Ia mengetuk rumah Jungkook dan mendapati Kim ahjumma—pembantu rumah Jungkook—yang membukakan pintu. Ia menyapa ahjumma yang sudah dikenal baik olehnya itu dan masuk setelah diperbolehkan.

Taehyung tidak heran mengapa rumah Jungkook tampak sepi. Orang tuanya bekerja—walau ia pun juga sama. Namun bedanya, di malam atau sore hari, Ryeowook selalu pulang. Kalau orang tua Jungkook mereka mungkin terlalu sibuk sehingga kemungkinan seminggu sekali baru pulang.

Taehyung berdiri di sebuah pintu kamar dengan tulisan 'Kookie' di depannya. Ia mengetuk pintu dan langsung disambut oleh pemiliknya.

"Annyeong, Tae hyung. Ayo masuk!" Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung untuk segera masuk.

Di dalam, bisa Taehyung lihat beberapa kertas _diary_ sudah tersedia diatas meja belajar Jungkook. Taehyung tidak heran mengapa Jungkook bisa mempunyai kertas diary. Jungkook memang mempunyainya, namun ia sama sekali tak pernah menulis diary.

"Kau sudah memikirkan apa yang akan kau tulis untuk harapan jangka dekatmu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Belum." Jungkook menggeleng kecil. Ia duduk ditepi ranjangnya, memeluk kedua lututnya, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

Taehyung yang memperhatikan tingkah Jungkook menaikkan alisnya. "Wae geurae, Kookie?"

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku... masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian tadi pagi,"

"Kau yang menabrak Jung Hoseok itu?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dan bergumam. "Dia menarik sekali,"

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan senyumnya agar tidak terkembang. "Ahahaha... kau menyukainya, ya?"

Jungkook lagi-lagi mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mendelik dengan wajah memerah kepada Taehyung. "Aku kan, hanya bilang kalau dia menarik!"

"Iya, berarti kau suka padanya. Cieee... Kookie! Kau tahu tidak, biasanya dari suka itu akan timbul rasa cinta!" goda Taehyung semakin gencar. Ia duduk didepan Jungkook dan mengguncang bahu sahabatnya.

"Kookie tidak jatuh cinta,"

"Aniyo," Taehyung menggeleng, masih dengan senyuman yang tak hilang. "Kau hanya _belum_ jatuh cinta kepadanya,"

"Dia tidak mengenalku, Tae hyung. Pertemuan pertama kami sangat buruk dengan aku yang menimpanya dan membuat tangannya berdarah,"

"Benarkan itu pertemuan pertama kalian?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook terdiam. Ia menerawang ke hari-hari yang sudah terlewati. Sepertinya... itu memang pertemuan pertama mereka. Oh, tidak! Jungkook ingat mereka pernah bertemu disebuah tempat di kampusnya. Di... toilet? Jungkook buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Lihat, kalau pun ternyata sebelumnya mereka pernah bertemu, maka tempat pertemuan pertama mereka adalah di toilet dengan keadaan dimana keduanya sama sekali tidak peduli satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak tahu, Tae hyungie. Tapi... dia menarik sekali," Jungkook menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal, tidak sadar kalau ternyata semburat merah samar menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Yayaya. Kuharap kau akan segera berpacaran dengannya,"

"Aniya! Kookie tidak bilang kalau Kookie jatuh cinta padanya, kan?"

"Hahaha... ne, ne. Ayo kita wish day!"

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil satu lembar kertas diary Jungkook yang berwarna _soft blue_. Ia menuju ke arah balkon dan membuka pintunya. Disana, terlihat dua buah bangku kecil. Ia duduk disalah satunya, dan mulai menulis. Jungkook sendiri berdiri dipagar pembatas balkon. Matanya menerawang ke langit.

Kalau Jungkook boleh bilang, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ditulisnya sekarang. Ia sudah terlalu sering menulis soal keinginannya agar orang tuanya bisa memiliki banyak waktu untuk selalu bersamanya, namun entah kenapa seolah semua tidak berubah. Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang harus ditulisnya lagi. Namun kejadian dimana ia mengenal Jung Hoseok itulah yang kini menggerakkan tangannya untuk menulis.

"Kook, kau sudah selesai?" suara Taehyung terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Sebentar lagi," balas Jungkook singkat.

Taehyung mengambil balonnya dan mengikatkan kertasnya yang sudah digulung disana. Ia menunggu Jungkook hingga sahabatnya itu selesai. Keduanya berdiri di pagar pembatas bersama-sama.

"Kita lepas, ya?" komando Taehyung.

"Yah..." jawab Jungkook sekenanya.

"Hana, dul, set..."

Dan kedua balon itu melayang. Taehyung dan Jungkook menatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah ingin memastikan kemanakan harapan mereka akan dibawa. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya balon itu benar-benar hilang. Taehyung dan Jungkook menghela nafas. Mereka mulai berdoa dalam hati masing-masing.

"Kook, aku tidak tahu kapan lagi kita melakukan ini. Kita hanya melakukannya kalau kita ingin, kan?"

"_Yeah_. Tapi kalau soal berdoa pada Tuhan, kita selalu melakukannya,"

"Ne." Taehyung mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau menulis apa?"

Jungkook nyengir sambil menatap Taehyung. "Rahasia, dong!"

"Yaahh!"

.

.

.

.

_"Th: I want to be better again. KSJ hyungie, please notice me."_

_"Jk: I want more love. And... can I be close to JH?"_

-0-0-0-

Some day in December...

Taehyung berlari kecil menyusuri koridor menuju aula. Yoon seonsaengnim baru saja mengumumkan bahwa anak-anak klub seni harus berkumpul di aula. Itu membuat Taehyung yang sedang melukis dengan khidmat terpaksa keluar dari ruang melukis yang hangat menuju ke aula.

Sesampainya di aula, keadaan sudah agak ramai. Beberapa dari mereka tampak sibuk ngobrol satu sama lain membahas apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Yoon seonsaengnim. Taehyung mengambil tempat duduk dibarisan kedua dari depan.

"Taehyungie?" Taehyung menoleh ke asal suara. Ia tersenyum lembut. Kim Seokjin.

"Annyeong, hyung." Taehyung menyapanya dengan senang. Namun ia mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat sesosok namja yang tak begitu asing dimatanya duduk disebelah Jin. "Siapa itu?"

"Oh? Dia Park Jimin dari klub vokal,"

Jimin yang merasakan namanya disebut-sebut menoleh. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan dahi yang berkerut samar, tapi kemudian tersenyum juga. "Park Jimin imnida,"

"Kim Taehyung imnida. Bangapta~"

Taehyung pun mengambil duduk disebelah Jin. Tak lama, sosok Yoon seonsaengnim dan beberapa guru seni lainnya muncul diatas mimbar.

"Annyeong haseyo, yeorobeun!" sapanya ramah.

"Annyeong haseyo, seonsaengnim!" koor para murid.

"Baik. Seperti yang kalian tahu, festival tahun baru sebentar lagi akan diadakan. Kalian pasti sudah tahu hal-hal apa saja yang biasanya dilakukan dalam festival, bukan?"

"Ne!"

"Karena itu, kita semua dari klub seni mendapat kehormatan untuk mendekorasi beberapa properti untuk memeriahkan acara tersebut seperti biasanya." lanjut Yoon seonsaengnim lagi.

Byun Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. "Apa disana akan ada panggung dan _stand-stand_ seperti yang lalu?"

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Yoon seonsaengnim.

"Lalu, menurut yang dibicarakan, apa benar akan diadakan _fireworks_?" tanya Luhan.

"Ummm, untuk yang satu itu masih dipikirkan," jawab Yoon seonsaengnim lagi sambil tersenyum.

Mata Taehyung berbinar antusias begitu ia membayangkan _fireworks_ diantara langit musim dingin seperti ini. Bulan desember sekarang salju memang tak banyak turun. Entahlah, mungkin karena efek global warming?

"Kau suka _fireworks_, Tae?" tanya Jin.

"Ya! Aku suka sekali! Apalagi membayangkannya meletup diatas sana pada musim yang paling kusukai ini!"

"Jinjja? Ini pertama kalinya kau melihat festival tahun baru di Big Hit, ya?" tanya Jin lagi.

"Ne, Jungkook pasti suka sekali," Taehyung membayangkan akan se-hiperaktif apa mereka nantinya.

"Jimin juga, ini akan menjadi festival tahun baru pertama di Big Hit baginya."

"Jimin... satu angkatan denganku?" Taehyung menatap Jimin yang duduk disebelah Jin.

"Aku 95 line," ujar Jimin.

"Oh, kalau begitu kita seumuran." Taehyung tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, hyung tidak bersama Yoongi hyung?"

Jin menggeleng kecil. "Dia bersama anak-anak rap lainnya. Disebelah hyung-mu sana," Taehyung dan Jimin sama-sama melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Jin.

Taehyung mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kau tahu dia hyung-ku?"

"Ya," jawab Jin sambil menatap Taehyung lurus. "Aku sudah tahu semenjak aku mengenal namamu,"

"_Berarti hyung sudah pernah memberitahu namaku padanya, tapi belum pernah menunjukkan padanya bagaimana wajahku sehingga ia harus bertanya dulu siapa namaku,_" Taehyung menggumam dalam hati.

"Yang namanya Yoongi itu..." Jimin menatap ke arah Jin lagi. "... yang kemarin?"

"Ne, sahabatku yang es krimnya seenaknya kau ambil," sindir Jin.

"Aish! Jangan bahas itu lagi _hyung_, aku malu tahu! Apalagi ternyata dia _sunbae_-ku!" elak Jimin.

"Yayaya, mungkin dia sedang dalam _mood_ baik jadi dengan gampang memaafkanmu,"

"Oh, iyakah? Bukan karena ia melihat wajah tampanku?"

"YAK! Park Jimin, kenapa terkadang kau berharap terlalu tinggi, hah?" balas Jin sambil menyentil dahi Jimin.

Taehyung yang melihatnya sedikit tertawa. Namun ia juga bingung. Mereka kenapa dekat sekali, ya? Taehyung ingin sekali menanyakannya.

"Jangan dengarkan omongan adikku ini, Tae." ucap Jin pada Taehyung.

Taehyung terkesiap mendengarnya. Apa itu tadi? ADIK?! "Dia... _dongsaeng_-mu?"

"Ne..." Jimin menyahut kecil. "Aku baru ingat kalau kau adalah orang yang kuberikan payung waktu itu,"

Mata Taehyung membulat. Ia menerawang dan akhirnya ingat. Dia namja _baby face_ yang menurutnya aneh karena tidak mau pulang dengan payung. Ada-ada saja... lagipula sepertinya Jin tidak galak, kenapa Jimin takut dimarahi olehnya?

"Baiklah. Mungkin cukup sekian pertemuan kita. Bagi anak-anak vokal, diharapkan untuk tetap ditempat. Annyeong..."

Murid-murid lain meninggalkan tempatnya. Taehyung melambai pada Jin dan Jimin sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Ia sempat memberikan lambaian tangan juga pada Namjoon. Dan Taehyung memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Yoongi sebelum keluar dari aula.

"Saya langsung saja. Siapa yang akan menjadi perwakilan untuk menyanyi pada pembukaan nanti?"

Semua anak vokal saling menatap. Masalahnya, mereka anak-anak vokal dan yang pasti mereka sangat bagus dalam menyanyi. Daehyun mengangkat tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka yang belum sering maju untuk tampil?" sarannya.

"Ya, itu bisa. Kemungkinan anak-anak junior yang dipilih. Apa kalian ingin memberikan saran lagi?"

Kini Kris mengangkat tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau menggabungkan vokal dengan rap? Bukankah itu bagus?"

Yoon seonsaengnim tampak berpikir. "Boleh juga. Pada pembukaan nanti, anak vokal akan menyanyi dan setelahnya penampilan dari anak-anak dance. Sepertinya itu akan mudah mempersingkat waktu. Baik, sekarang bisa kita pilih? Siapa yang kalian calonkan?"

Jin melirik Jimin yang duduk disebelahnya. Dia anak junior, Jimin juga belum pernah ditunjuk maju untuk acara-acara. Padahal suara Jimin bagus. Lalu ia teringat Yoongi. Sahabat pendiamnya itu sudah jelas... karena terbawa sifat, Yoongi jadi tidak terlalu tertarik untuk tampil pada acara-acara. Festival tahun baru yang lalu teman-temannya sudah maju, seperti Namjoon, Chanyeol dan Kris yang tampil dalam satu grup. Jin jadi ingin mengajukan dua orang itu untuk tampil. Maka Jin pun berseru menyebut nama keduanya.

"HYUNG!" Jimin memukul lengan Jin tidak terima.

Jin hanya menggedikkan bahu. Ia gantian menatap ke arah Yoongi yang kini duduk dibelakangnya. Dan ia hanya dihadiahi _death glare_ khas Yoongi berupa tatapan datar darinya. Jin tidak tahu kalau ternyata pasangan yang diajukannya mendapat banyak dukungan. Jadilah... mereka setuju dengan pasangan yang akan menyanyi itu.

Jin menyenggol bahu Jimin ketika pertemuan sudah bubar, membuat si pemilik menoleh. "Kau kenalan, gih, sama Yoongi. Supaya enggak canggung nantinya,"

Jimin menatap ke arah Yoongi yang kini sudah tenggelam dalam ponselnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum melangkah mendekati sunbae-nya itu. Hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Jimin adalah kulit seputih susu yang terlihat sangat halus. Kakinya yang ramping layaknya wanita, tubuhnya yang mungil, dan... matanya itu lho, lucu sekali! Dan wajahnya demi apapun sangat imut!

"Umm... annyeong, sunbae."

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terdiam sebentar seperti kebiasaannya, dan akhirnya membuka mulut. "Annyeong, Park Jimin."

"Eh, sunbae sudah mengenalku?" Jimin tersenyum girang mendengarnya. Apalagi ketika melihat gesture mengangguk dari Yoongi.

"Ne," singkat, padat, jelas.

"Ah, begitu. Jadi..." Jimin menarik nafasnya. "Kita akan tampil bersama, ya?"

Yoongi menghela nafas. _Aku_ dan _kamu_, melebur menjadi _kita_. Tapi Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil memberikan senyum tipis pada Jimin. "Ne. Ayo kita bekerjasama,"

"Ne," Jimin balas menjawab. _Eyesmile_-nya terbentuk secara alami begitu ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Dan Yoongi menerimanya.

Jimin merasakan tangan halus itu menggenggam tangannya. Ukh... tangannya mungil sekali! Terlihat pas jika mereka bergandengan... eh? Apa?

Jin yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil. Adiknya... _fall in love_ pada sahabatnya. Mungkin suatu saat Jin akan berusaha jadi pendongkrak keduanya?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gosh... maafkan saya baru kambek sekarang! TT^TT

Maaf banget... ini terlalu akhir pekan, sudah sore pula... dan ff ini pun makin aneh /guling-guling/

Aku lagi sakit, niatnya mau kambek hari Jumat seperti biasa, tapi maaf banget... ini pusingnya enggak main-main! di kelas memang lagi banyak yang batuk, jadi mungkin virusnya kebawa dan jadilah... aku tepar bahkan jumat sabtu kemarin enggak masuk sekolah :(

untuk kali ini, aku minta maaf juga belum bisa balesin review karena efek sakit itu... maaf semuanya JEONGMAL MIANHAEYO /bow/

Mungkin segitu aja note aku, tidak banyak-banyak, ya...

**Thanks for:**

**yunacho90, yeri kim, Jung Sang Kyung, **

**dira desfi, chohyunsungie, DaeMinJae,**

**she3nn0, N-Yera48, fujoshistan,**

**bumkeeyk, vidyasafitri4, macclatte21,**

**Pinky05KwmS, TKTOPKID, **and** belaaa**

**Mind to review again?**


	8. Trap

**Cast: **

BTS member and Other

**Disclaimer:**

**BTS and other belongs to their parents, but this fanfic is mine!**

**Pair: **

VJin, HopeKook, MinSu

**WARNING!**

Typo(s) bertebaran, author masih amatiran ._.v

YAOI or BoyxBoy

v

v

v

v

Seoul, Korea Selatan

Hari ini kegiatan klub diliburkan. Taehyung awalnya ingin cepat pulang, namun sekarang ia malah membawa langkahnya menuju teater. Ia melongok dan menemukan sosok Jin didalamnya. Senyuman Taehyung terkembang. Ia mungkin bisa menemani Kim Seokjin disana? Tampaknya namja menawan itu sendirian.

"Hyung!" panggil Taehyung. Jin menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Tae! Kau belum pulang?"

Taehyung menggeleng dan duduk disalah satu bangku. Ia menatap gerak-gerik Jin yang bolak balik diatas panggung memegangi ponselnya. "Hyungie, kau belajar drama?"

"Aniya," Jin menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku sedang menunggu pesan dari temanku. Dia bilang apa yang kami cari ada di gudang dekat teater,"

"Memangnya kalian mencari apa?"

"Buku tahunan sekolah. Umm... atau tepatnya, buku sejarah sekolah yang sudah sangat lama sekali,"

Taehyung mengernyit mendengarnya. "Kenapa buku itu tidak ada di perpus atau kantor kepsek?"

Jin hanya mengangkat bahunya. Lalu menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya di bagian mana dalam gudang itu. Pengap sekali disana,"

"Kutemani deh, hyung." Taehyung akhirnya menawarkan.

Jin mengangkat alisnya. "Kau serius? Kau tidak pulang? Bagaimana kalau Namjoon mencarimu?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa! Aku kan, membantumu. Namjoon hyung akan kuberitahu kalau nanti aku pulang telat,"

Tepat setelah Taehyung mengucapkannya, suara ponsel Jin berdering. Ia mendapat pesan kalau benar buku itu ada di gudang dekat teater. Maka Jin pun bangkit dan sekali lagi menatap Taehyung untuk memastikan. "Kau benar mau membantuku?"

"Iya,hyungie!" Taehyung menarik nafas kecil. "Aku kan, sayang hyungie..."

Jantung Jin berdetak keras sesaat. Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian menarik tangan Taehyung pelan. "Jangan jauh-jauh, ya... nanti hilang, lho."

Taehyung cemberut ditempatnya. "Itu hanya gudang! Mana mungkin aku akan tersasar?"

"Kau kan, kecil. Hahaha... aku jadi takut kehilangan kau," canda Jin. Tapi itu malah membuat Taehyung merona ditempat.

"Aku sudah besar! Jangan panggil aku kecil seperti itu!"

"Arraseo. Hahaha..."

Taehyung mengekori Jin menuju sudut teater. Taehyung belum pernah menjelajahi teater. Taehyung jadi takjub sendiri melihat betapa luasnya tetaer mereka. Ia dan Jin akhirnya sampai didepan sebuah pintu yang dikunci.

"Jin hyung, kurasa pintu ini terlarang. Jangan masuk!" Taehyung menahan lengan Jin yang ingin membuka kunci.

Jin menoleh. "Kau belum lihat apa yang ada didalamnya. Disana terang kok, lumayan bersih juga."

"Tapi ini seram! Lihat, depannya saja sudah dikunci begitu! Bagaimana kalau nanti kita terkurung?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Aish, ke dalam saja dulu! Lagipula, kalau terkurung yang penting tidak sendirian..."

Taehyung terdiam. Benar, yang penting mereka tidak sendirian. Tapi Taehyung sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika ia dan Jin terkurung. Hanya berdua... wow sekali bukan? Terkurung berdua dengan crush, bro!

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan jauh-jauh, ya!"

"Tuhkan, kau yang tidak mau jauh-jauh dariku sekarang," ledek Jin.

"Soalnya ternyata seram!" elak Taehyung tak terima. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Jin.

Jin menggeleng kecil sambil membuka pintu itu. Dan ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar menyorot Taehyung juga Jin. Keduanya terdiam dan Jin pun melangkah masuk.

"Lihat? Tidak gelap, kan? Pintunya saja yang menipu..."

Taehyung melonggarkan pegangannya pada Jin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Disana ada banyak rak-rak tinggi. Isinya banyak sekali, beberapa dari mereka merupakan benda rusak dan ada beberapa juga peralatan untuk teater. Di rak paling pojok banyak terdapat kertas-kertas. Kebanyakan merupakan naskah drama yang sudah lama dipentaskan.

"Wow, naskahnya tebal-tebal sekali..." Taehyung mengambil salah satu naskah.

Jin melirik kertas yang dipegang Taehyung. Drama berjudul 'Rain' itu sudah pernah dipentaskan dan kebetulan saat itu Jin sudah masuk ke Big Hit. Ceritanya menarik dan Jin yang saat itu merupakan junior suka sekali dengan ceritanya.

"Dimana bukunya, hyungie?" tanya Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jin yang masih sibuk mencari.

"Mollayo, belum ketemu..."

Taehyung mengambil sebuah bangku dan berdiri diatasnya. Ia mulai mencari di rak-rak tinggi membantu Jin. Tangannya menggapai bagian atas rak dan ia merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang kotak. Segera saja Taehyung menariknya dan menatap sampulnya yang agak berdebu.

"Uhuk... berdebu... uhuk!" Taehyung terbatuk-batuk karena debunya beterbangan.

Jin yang mendengar suara batuk Taehyung langsung menghampiri Taehyung. "Tae, turun! Gwenchana?"

"Ne, hyung. Ini bukunya ketemu... uhuk,"

"Ah, maaf ya, kau jadi batuk-batuk begitu." Jin mengelus bahu Taehyung berusaha meredakan batuknya. "Aku tidak bawa minum,"

"Gwenchana. Tapi buku itu benar-benar sudah lama, ya."

"Ne. Ini buku mungkin dibuat tiga tahun setelah Big Hit University pertama kali dibangun,"

"Jinjja? Woah... lama sekali!" Taehyung menggumam takjub.

"Makanya, kami berencana melihat-lihat bagaimana arsitektur Big Hit dulunya. Pasti kampus ini sudah beberapa kali mengalami renovasi,"

"Kau tahu beberapa sejarah Big Hit, hyung?"

Jin mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang dipegangnya. Ia tersenyum menatap Taehyung. "Disini tertulis beberapa kejadian di Big Hit. Kau mau mendengarnya? Ayo duduk,"

Taehyung ikut duduk disebelah Jin. Ia membawa kepalanya mendekat agar bisa lebih jelas menatap sederet kalimat dibuku itu. Jin yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkekeh. Kalau boleh ia jujur, Taehyung itu menggemaskan sekali. Tingkahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan anak kecil nan imut yang minta diajak main.

Dan suara Jin terdengar mulai membacakan sederet sejarah Big Hit kepada Taehyung yang menemaninya.

-0-0-0-

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya di depan perpustakaan. Ia sudah mencari ke berbagai tempat di kampus hingga akhirnya diberitahu bahwa orang yang dicarinya ada disini. Min Yoongi ada di perpustakaan, dan Jimin tak sabar ingin menemuinya. Ia ingin membicarakan soal lagu yang akan ditampilkan bersama Yoongi nanti.

Jimin mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Keadaan lumayan sepi mengingat hari beranjak siang sedangkan kegiatan klub diliburkan. Jimin menyusuri rak-rak perpus hingga akhirnya sampai dibarisan belakang. Dipojok sanalah ia menemukan sosok Yoongi yang terlihat sedang menulis.

"Hyung! Yoongi hyung!" panggil Jimin pelan-pelan, supaya tidak membuat keributan.

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya. Ia memberikan tatapan datar seperti biasanya pada Jimin walau mulutnya bergumam 'hai' sebagai sapaan untuknya.

"Hyung disini? Kenapa tidak memintaku untuk kesini juga, jadinya kita bisa mendiskusikan soal lagu!" kata Jimin.

"Aku tidak tahu nomormu, Jimin," balas Yoongi singkat. Jimin hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Ia lupa... bagaimana pun juga, ia baru kenalan beberapa hari yang lalu. Yoongi dan dirinya belum berbagi nomor telepon.

Jimin berdeham canggung sebelum matanya mencuri lirik ke arah kertas didepan Yoongi. Mata sipitnya lebih menyipit lagi ketika tahu tulisan itu adalah sebaris kalimat... lirik.

"Hyung sudah membuat lirik?"

"Ne, sudah selesai," Yoongi menyodorkan kertasnya pada Jimin dan diterima dengan secepat kilat.

Mata Jimin mengangkap satu tulisan yang paling menonjol diantara lirik-lirik disana. Haruman... banyak sekali penggunaan kata haruman disana. Liriknya easy sekali, dan Jimin menyukai lirik easy seperti ini. Makna dari lagunya sederhana namun indah. Tapi Jimin bingung harus membuat nadanya seperti apa.

"Haruman. Haruman... hanya satu hari. Bagaimana nada yang cocok?" tanya Jimin bermonolog. Jimin membuka mulutnya dan spontan sebuah suara keluar. "Haruman... neowa naega hamkke halsu ittamyeon..."

Yoongi yang mendengarnya menoleh. Ia menatap Jimin lekat-lekat. Jimin malah balik menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat. Ia benar-benar tak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya, nada itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Otte, hyung?" tanya Jimin.

"Bagus, kok." Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku suka sekali,"

Jimin nyengir ditempatnya duduk. Ia kembali menatap lembaran lirik itu. "Mana bagian hyung? Sudah mencobanya?"

"Haruman naege sigani itdamyeon, dalkomhan ni hyanggie chwihaeseo gonhi nan jamdeulgopa..."

Jimin semakin tersenyum ditempatnya. Entah kenapa, saat pertama kali mendengar suara halus Yoongi saat nge-rap benar-benar membuat hatinya menghangat. Ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Yoongi sebagai pertanda kalau lirik itu bagus.

Dan Jimin bisa melihat dibibir tipis Yoongi terdapat seulas senyuman walau tipis. Jimin menelisik wajah Yoongi yang sedang berpaling ke arah jendela. Walau senyuman itu tipis, Jimin bisa sadar kalau dibalik senyuman itu terdapat perasaan senang. Yoongi pasti senang karena dipuji. Walau ini pasti bukan yang pertama kali bagi Yoongi untuk menciptakan lirik-lirik bagus.

Jimin dan Yoongi kembali membuat nada-nada untuk lirik berikutnya. Keduanya tenggelam hingga tidak sadar bahwa hari mulai sore. Jimin meregangkan kedua tangannya yang pegal. Ukh... tapi masih ada saja beberapa orang diperpustakaan.

"Dingin, ya..." Yoongi mengusap kedua tangannya. Ia menelungkupkannya didepan mulut lalu meniupnya, membiarkan uap hangat menghangatkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Akhirnya selesai," Jimin tersenyum bangga. Ia menyimpan salinan kertas lirik itu ditasnya dan ikut menatap jendela bersama Yoongi. Tidak ada salju, hanya hawa dingin yang berhembus diluar sana. Tapi Jimin tetap senang, setidaknya di musim dingin kali ini ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk tampil menyanyi.

Yoongi menaruh kepalanya diantara lipatan lengannya. Ia lelah sekali hari ini. Maka tanpa bisa ditahan, matanya perlahan tertutup. Tidak memperdulikan Jimin yang masih duduk didepannya, memperhatikannya.

"Hyung? Yoongi hyung?" Jimin membisik kecil ditelinga Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi tidak bangun.

"Yah, dia ketiduran. Bagaimana, dong?" tanya Jimin bermonolog lagi.

Tangan Jimin menyentuh tangan seputih susu Yoongi. Halus sekali... Jimin tak menyangka akan sehalus ini tangannya, walau hanya dengan melihatnya Jimin bisa tahu kalau tangan mungil itu pastilah sangat halus. Tangan itu dingin karena efek cuaca. Dan Jimin tidak tega kalau Yoongi kedinginan dalam tidurnya.

Ditubuh kecil Yoongi sudah melekat jaket, namun tampaknya dingin masih tetap menusuknya. Maka Jimin bangkit dari duduknya, melepas jaketnya dan menaruhnya diatas tubuh Yoongi pelan-pelan. Sungguh Jimin tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah tidur damai Yoongi. Sunbae-nya itu imut sekali!

Tangan Jimin kembali terulur menyentuh poni rambut Yoongi. Halus... Jimin merasa apa yang berada di Yoongi pasti sangat halus. Yoongi memang tampak dingin luarnya, namun sebenarnya ia bersahabat. Pasti kakaknya sudah sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat asli Yoongi.

Tak lama, Jimin ikut menguap. Ia menatap wajah Yoongi lagi sebelum kepalanya ia taruh diatas lipatan tangannya. Ia tersenyum geli melihat bagaimana damainya Yoongi tidur. sunbae manisnya itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Jimin jadi ingin terus bersama Yoongi, kan!

Maka dengan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya, Jimin akhirnya ikut tertidur didepan Yoongi.

-0-0-0-

Hoseok meniup poni rambutnya. Ia mengerang kesal ketika ingat ia mendapat tugas menyerahkan beberapa tumpuk kertas ke ruang komputer. Kenapa harus dia? Simpel, ia ditemui sedang dalam keadaan tidak ada kerjaan. Jadilah guru pengurus festival itu menyuruhnya menyerahkan beberapa kertas data untuk dicek di ruang komputer.

Pintu ruang komputer tertutup. Hoseok mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali, menunggu siapa tahu masih ada orang didalam. Tangannya yang lain mendekap file kertas-kertas itu dengan santai. Ternyata, masih ada orang didalam. Hoseok tak menyangka yang membukakan pintu adalah Jungkook, hoobae manis itu tersenyum mendapati Hoseok dibalik pintu.

"Annyeong, Hoseok hyung!" sapanya dengan senyuman.

"Annyeong, Jungkook. Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Hoseok tak kalah ramah.

Jungkook menggeleng kecil. Ia kembali melangkah masuk setelah membiarkan Hoseok masuk duluan. "Masih mau disini,"

Hoseok menatap sekitar ruang komputer. Ia jarang sekali masuk ke sini, lagipula ia tak pernah punya kepentingan khusus masuk ke ruangan penuh alat elektronik ini.

"Jungkook, aku membawakan ini dari Park seonsaengnim untuk dicek lagi katanya," Hoseok menunjukkan file yang dibawanya.

"Oh? Kalau begit taruh saja di meja depan," kata Jungkook dari meja komputernya.

Hoseok menatap meja komputer Jungkook. Meja itu sama saja dengan yang lainnya. Disana, ada tas Jungkook dan beberapa tumpuk buku yang berkaitan dengan IT. Namun yang menarik adalah di meja itu terdapat sebuah foto kecil. Foto Jungkook dengan sahabatnya Kim Taehyung. Hoseok bisa melihat senyum kekanakan terpampang diwajah keduanya. Lucu sekali.

"Kau menempel foto itu di mejamu?" tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook mengangguk dengan senyuman diwajahnya. "Aku selalu melihatnya jika aku sedang lelah. Itu seperti mood boosterku,"

Hoseok hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Ia kembali menyusuri seluruh penjuru ruang komputer. Hoseok merasa ruangan ini keren sekali. Pasti banyak hal yang harus dipelajari dalam IT. Dan Jungkook benar-benar orang yang jenius jika ia bisa mempelajarinya diusia muda. Iseng-iseng, Hoseok bertanya.

"Kook, kau bisa menari?" tanyanya.

Jungkook menoleh. "Menari? Maksud hyung, nge-dance?"

"Ne. Kau bisa?"

Jungkook berpikir sebentar, kemudian menggedikkan bahu. "Mollayo. Hyung mau mengajariku?"

"Kau mau diajari olehku? Kalau begitu, ayo ke ruang dance," Hoseok menghampiri Jungkook.

"Kajja! Aku ingin mencobanya!" Jungkook mengangguk antusias. Ia mematikan komputernya dan mengikuti Hoseok menuju ruang dance.

"Wow... luas sekali!" decaknya kagum.

"Tidak, ini biasa saja. Kami biasanya nge-dance bersama-sama jika ada gerakan baru. Dan kalau kami sudah bersama-sama, pasti akan ramai." Hoseok membayangkan bagaimana teman-temannya dengan segala gaya mencoba latihan bersama.

"Pasti menyenangkan,"

"Yeah. Semua klub menyenangkan jika kau sudah masuk ke dalamnya,"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Jadi, hyung mau mengajariku?"

"Ayo. Kau mau mencoba lagu apa?"

Jungkook berpikir sejenak. Ia ingat kalau sebelum-sebelumnya ia pernah melihat penampilan anak-anak dance menari diiringi lagu yang bergenre hip hop. Jungkook merasa tariannya bagus sekali.

"Itu lho, hyung. Dance dengan lagu yang pernah kalian tarikan... ummm... 7 orang?" terka Jungkook.

"Oh! Yang bergenre hip hop itu? No More Dream?"

"Ne! Tunjukkan padaku!" Jungkook memekik senang ketika Hoseok mulai menyetel lagunya dan menunjukkan gerakannya pada Jungkook.

Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka tanpa menyadari waktu yang beranjak sore.

-0-0-0-

Taehyung mengerang tertahan sambil meregangkan tangannya ketika Jin selesai membacakan isi buku itu. Ternyata asal usul Big Hit menarik sekali. Taehyung sampai betah duduk berlama-lama hanya untuk mendengar sejarah yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu disukainya itu.

Jin sendiri akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya. "Astaga! Aku pegal sekali! Berapa lama kita disini, Tae?"

"Tidak tahu. Sudah lama sekali sepertinya," jawab Taehyung.

"Ayo kita keluar. Suasananya sudah sepi sekali. Apa sekolah sudah dikunci?"

Taehyung melotot ditempatnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika ia benar-benar terkunci hanya berdua dengan Jin. Maka ia pun berlari keluar mendahului Jin. Pintu gudang masih terbuka, namun teater benar-benar sepi. Hanya ada keduanya saja. Dan pintu teaternya tertutup.

Taehyung berlarin kecil menuju pintu teater, berharap jika ia mendorongnya perlahan, pintunya akan terbuka. Namun sialnya, Taehyung bahkan sempat merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bertabrakan dengan pintu teater. Pintunya tak mau terbuka!

Taehyung mulai panik, jantungnya berdegup keras. Ia menyangkal kalau ia takkan terkunci disini. Tangannya memutar kenop berkali-kali, namun gagal. Sudah dikunci.

"OMO! JIN-HYUNG, KITA TERKUNCI!" histeris Taehyung.

"Mwo?! Kau bercanda?" Jin buru-buru menghampiri tempat Taehyung berdiri. Ia ikut memutar kenopnya beberapa kali dan mendorongnya, namun sama sekali tak bergerak.

"ANIYA! Aduh... bagaimana ini?!" Taehyung masih tidak percaya kini ia benar-benar terkunci disekolah. Berdua, hanya berdua.

"Argh... ponselku mati!" rutuk Jin. "Kau ada ponsel?"

"Tidak ada pulsa..." lirih Taehyung. Ia berdecak dan perlahan merosot. "Eottokhae?"

Jin mengerang frustasi. "AISH! Kenapa harus seperti ini!? Ini salahku, harusnya kita keluar dulu tadi!"

"Tidak, ini salahku. Aku yang meminta untuk diceritakan," sergah Taehyung juga merasa bersalah. Taehyung menunduk ditempatnya.

Jin menatap Taehyung. Namja tinggi itu ikut duduk dilantai teater, menyamakan tingginya dengan Taehyung. Perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai caramel Taehyung. Dan Jin tersenyum menenangkan ketika mata Taehyung sudah bertemu tatap dengan dirinya.

"Tidak apa, tidak perlu takut. Setidaknya kau tidak sendirian, kita bisa mencari cara untuk keluar," hiburnya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika kita terpisah nantinya?" ujar Taehyung tak yakin.

"Maksudmu, ini seperti di film-film?" tanya Jin. Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan dengan tampang polosnya.

"Tidak akan, Tae. Kita akan keluar, tenang saja." kata Jin dengan tawa kecil di nadanya.

"Tidak akan ada hantu?" Jin sekali lagi menggeleng mendengar ucapan Taehyung. "Tapi aku tetap saja takut!"

"Kau butuh pelukan? Peluk saja aku,"

Taehyung merasakan pipinya menghangat saat itu juga. Apa? Jin bilang ia bisa memeluknya disaat dirinya sendiri sedang dilanda perasaan cinta dengan Jin? Oh, itu memalukan! Tapi... Taehyung ingin sih, merasakan pelukan hangat Jin walau hanya sekali saja.

-0-0-0-

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ia merasakan hawa hangat di tubuhnya, padahal tadi sebelum tidur rasanya dingin. Ketika matanya terbuka, hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah sosok Jimin yang kepalanya tertelungkup diatas meja.

Yoongi buru-buru mengumpulkan nyawanya. Jadi dia ketiduran di perpus? Dengan Jimin juga didepanya? Dan... apa ini? Sebuah jaket yang sepertinya milik Jimin terpasang dibahunya, seolah menyelimutinya ketika tidur tadi. Yoongi menatap keluar jendela. Sudah gelap. Berarti sudah malam. Hah?! Malam?!

"Astaga!" kaget Yoongi dengan suara pelan, tak mau membangunkan Jimin.

Ia buru-buru bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu perpus. Jantung Yoongi tak bisa berhenti berdetak keras ketika seluruh perpus telah sepi dan lampu telah dinyalakan. Dan... apa yang dikhawatirkan Yoongi terjadi. Pintu perpus terkunci. Percuma saja mendobraknya keras, tidak ada yang membantu.

"Ukh... dingin!" Yoongi menoleh ke asal suara. Jimin menggeliat dalam tidurnya hingga akhirnya terbangun. Namja baby face itu sempat celingukan mencari Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung sudah pulang, ya?" kata Jimin.

"Aniya, aku disini."

Jimin menoleh. Menemukan Yoongi berdiri didepan pintu perpus. Raut wajahnya masih sama, datar. Namun Jimin bisa melihat gurat khawatir di wajah manisnya itu.

"Wae, hyung?" tanyanya.

"Kita terkunci," Yoongi menarik nafas panjang. "Berdua."

Jimin membulatkan mulutnya. Ia bangun dari duduknya menghampiri Yoongi dan berusaha membuka pintu perpus walau percuma. Jimin menatap tidak percaya. Mereka terkunci disaat musim dingin?

"Argh! Kenapa harus terkunci?" rutuk Jimin.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dan malah ikutan tertidur?" sela Yoongi dengan nada kesal.

"Mianhaeyo, hyung! Kukira kau lelah sekali, jadi aku membiarkanmu. Tak tahunya aku malah ikutan tertidur. Aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya akan begini..."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bodoh..." gumamnya kecil.

Jimin hanya melirik Yoongi yang kini berjalan menuju salah satu meja. Disana, Yoongi mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jimin pikir Yoongi pasti akan menelpon, dan benar saja. Namun tak lama Yoongi menarik ponselnya kasar dari telinganya dengan raut wajah yang makin khawatir.

"Kenapa Jin hyung tidak bisa dihubungi? Ponselnya mati?"

Giliran Jimin yang mengambil ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi Jin. Hasilnya sama, ponsel Jin sepertinya mati.

"Apa aku harus menelpon Jongup atau Minhyun?" pikir Jimin.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Jangan menelpon mereka yang tidak bersangkutan... kau punya nomor Taehyung?"

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Taehyung? Aku tidak punya nomornya..."

Yoongi menatap gemas pada Jimin. Ia kembali berkutat pada teleponnya. "Kutelpon Namjoon?"

"Siapa Namjoon?" Jimin balik bertanya.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. "Kakak Taehyung, teman satu klubku..."

"OH! Ya sudah tidak apa-apa! Coba hubungi, hyung!"

Yoongi memajukan bibirnya sembari menunggu panggilannya tersambung. Setelahnya, senyum kecil merekah. Namjoon mengangkat teleponnya!

"Yeoboseyo, Yoongi hyung?" terdengar suara Namjoon diujung sana.

"Namjoon, bantu aku disekolah," ujar Yoongi cepat dan datar.

"Eh? Kenapa, hyung? Ini sudah malam! Taehyung juga belum kembali, sih."

"Aku terkunci di perpustakaan bersama Jimin." Yoongi membalas lagi.

"APA?!" Jimin meringis ketika mendengar respon seperti itu. Dan tak lama, Yoongi mematikan teleponnya. iminy akin kakak Taehyung itu pasti akan datang.

-0-0-0-

Jungkook memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia berusaha meredakan sesegukannya. Sungguh bagi Jungkook ini memang memalukan, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ia kaget dan takut sekali ketika menyadari sudah malam. Mereka terlalu larut bermain di sekolah, terlalu asyik sehingga tak sadar waktu. Hoseok memang akan mengantarnya ke rumah, namun bagaimana Jungkook berani keluar ruangan kalau koridor depan mereka sama sekali tak ada nyala lampu?

"Ayo, Kook. Jangan takut, aku disini. Katanya mau cepat pulang? Ini masih lebih mendingan dari pada kita terkunci, bukan?" Hoseok mengelus pundak Jungkook agar namja itu mau bangun.

Jungkook menggeleng keras. "Diluar gelap sekali! Tidak mau! Kookie takut!"

"Lalu kau mau disini semalaman?"

Jungkook terdiam. Tak lama, air matanya malah kembali merembes dengan sesegukan yang terdengar. "Huwwee... Jungkook takut!"

Hoseok menghela nafas. Ia beringsut duduk disebelah Jungkook masih dengan tangan yang mengelus bahu namja manis itu. Hoseok mengangkat wajah Jungkook yang tertunduk, kemudian berkata.

"Aku disini,"

Jungkook menatap Hoseok dibalik air matanya yang mengumpul. Ia menggeleng lagi. Matanya kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Gelap...

"Tae hyung..."

"Aku akan menemanimu pulang, nanti kau bisa istirahat dirumah atau bertemu Taehyung. Yang pasti ayo keluar dulu,"

Jungkook menggeleng untuk kesekian kalinya. Hoseok menahan helaan nafasnya agar tidak terdengar berat. Matanya melihat Jungkook yang mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dan ia menelpon seseorang.

"Tae hyung..." bisiknya kecil. "Kookie ada disekolah, gelap... takut..."

Hoseok bisa mendengar suara jeritan Taehyung diujung telepon. Sepertinya namja yang sama hiperaktifnya dengan Jungkook itu histeris sekali.

"KAU DISEKOLAH?! ASTAGA, KOOK! AKU TERKUNCI BERSAMA JIN HYUNG DI TEATER!"

Jungkook melotot ditempatnya. "Terkunci?! Di teater bersama Jin hyung?!"

"IYA! KAU BISA MEMBANTUKU, TIDAK!? OH, TUNGGU. KAU BERSAMA SIAPA?!"

"Sama... Hoseok hyung..."

"OH! Syukurlah kau tidak sendiri... lalu bagaimana ini?! Kau bisa bantu mengeluarkan kami? Apa kalian juga terkunci?"

"Tidak, kami tidak terkunci. Hanya saja... aku takut keluar ruangan karena di koridor tak ada lampu menyala..."

Taehyung terdiam di tempatnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha tenang.

"Kook, tidak akan ada apa-apa. Kau bersama Hoseok hyung, kan? Pelan-pelan saja keluarnya. Kau ada di gedung seni? Sepertinya koridor teater lampunya menyala..." ujar Taehyung. "Beranilah untuk keluar..."

Jungkook terdiam. Ia mematikan sambungannya dan menatap Hoseok. Ia akhirnya mengangguk diiringi dengan senyuman Hoseok yang kembali mengembang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita ke teater untuk membantu Taehyung, setelah itu keluar bersama." Hoseok membantu Jungkook untuk berdiri.

"Bagaimana bisa Tae hyung terkunci? Bersama Jin hyung lagi..."

Hoseok hanya menggedikkan bahu. Ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan dengan tangan Jungkook yang mencengkram erat lengannya. Namja manis itu berjalan dekat dengannya, dan saat pintu ruangan terbuka, gelap menerpa mereka. Jungkook buru-buru memeluk lengan Hoseok.

Keduanya berjalan pelan-pelan menuju teater. Jungkook hampir saja menangis lagi ketika mendapati di sepanjang koridor hanya ada keduanya. Ia takut bagaimana jika ada hantu yang muncul dan menyeretnya... hiiii!

Hoseok dan Jungkook sampai didepan teater. Keduanya menghela nafas lega.

"Taehyung! Kau didalam? Jin hyung!" panggil Hoseok.

Jin dan Taehyung yang didalam menoleh ke arah pintu. Taehyung melonjak girang. Akhirnya Hoseok datang bersama Jungkook! Semoga mereka baik-baik saja...

"Hoseok hyung! Kookie! Pintunya terkunci!" ujar Taehyung.

"Mau didobrak?" tawar Hoseok.

"Coba saja! Atau gunakan kawat?!"

"Tidak ada kawat disini, Taehyung," kata Jin mengingatkan. Taehyung cemberut seketika. "Aku tidak bisa mendobraknya dari sini, kau tahu kalau pintu teater dibukanya ke dalam, kan?"

Hoseok mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak. Dan sialnya, pintu teater benar-benar susah untuk didobrak. Jungkook sudah membantu, namun hasilnya sama saja. Ditengah kebingungan itu, suara derap langkah kaki menghentikan gerakan Hoseok dan Jungkook.

Jungkook ketakutan lagi ditempatnya. Ia menghampiri Hoseok dan memeluk lengannya erat. Hoseok hanya diam menunggu siapa yang akan muncul. Siluet tubuh seorang tampak dijarak pandang Hoseok. Dan sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Hoseok? Jungkook? Astaga, apa yang kalian lakukan!?"

Hoseok terkejut. Itu suara Namjoon.

"Aigoo, Namjoon! Kau mengagetkanku! Bantu aku mendobrak ini atau adikmu takkan bisa keluar!"

"TAEHYUNG DIDALAM?! TAPI YOONGI HYUNG BILANG IA JUGA TERKUNCI BERSAMA JIMIN!" teriak Namjoon.

"APA?! YOONGI TERKUNCI?!" suara Jin menyahut dari dalam.

"ADA NAMJOON HYUNG!? HYUNG! BANTU KAMI KELUAR DARI SINI!" timpal Taehyung tak kalah keras.

Hoseok dan Jungkook meringis. Berisik... suara mereka bisa menggema di koridor yang sepi.

* * *

><p>AN:

Lalala yeyeye... saya datang~~ maaf chap ini tijel, sepertinya tiap chap emang tijel yak hahaha...

Makasih ya, buat yang pada doain cepet sembuh. Ah, saya terharu bung, wkwkwk...

Alhamdulillah sekarang udah sembuh yey! Kali ini bakal bales review :3

**chohyunsungie:** Makasih ya. sekarang udah baikan, kok. mwoaah balik sini buat kamu, heheh. Soal namjoon, dia gak jadi sama siapa-siapa ._. gara2 ada yang nolak dia kopelan baik sama cewek maupun cowok. Jadilah... _single for him_...

**DaeMinJae:** sekarang udah baikan, kok. makasih ya udah ditungguin, nge _fly_ nih /plak/ yey YoonMin kenalan yey...

**yeri kim**: aaahh, unnie perhatian sama aku... hehe di waiting bikin nge-fly yak... soal hopekook iya itu tau tiba-tiba dapet ide pake balon aja ketemuannya. Soalnya inget sifat Jungkook yang kekanakan, jadinya pake balon aja, deh. Buat unnie, semoga kapan-kapan ketemu BTS ya... wkwkwk... ohya, unnie nonton BOB?

**vidyasafitri4:** maaf, ya... sakit tidak bisa diprediksi. Makasih juga udah review kemarinnya. Ciee... nungguin TaeJin jadian? Ato kopel lain? Mungkin deket-deket sini ya, mereka jadian. Okelah, makasih atas reviewnya!

**Pinky05KwmS:** hunny bunny sweety /apaini/ ini udah next, lho! Thanks for review! ^^

**N-Yera48:** untung aja Jungkook nyium plesternya, makanya cepet sembuh wkwkwk.. mereka lagi in lope jadinya wish-nya jadi begono. Siap deh, keromantisannya mungkin masih sedikit disini yak ;-;

**Elsa Mandira:** YoonMin kopel fav tuh... iya deh, nanti dibanyakin ^^b makasih atas doanya yaaa.. /peyuk/

**TKTOPKID:** greget saya juga nungguin kok alurnya kagak sampe-sampe nih si JinV pacaran. Taekook emang cuit... tipe uke idaman(?) namanya juga jimin... ada aja modusnya -_- hahaha makasih atas reviewnya! J

**she3nn0:** yey akhirnya /lap kringet/ dia single aja, hahaha... kasian sekali :v maafkan aku leader rapmon...

**Phylindan:** mereka kalem banget ya, keliatannya? Ekhm diam-diam penuh cinta nih yeee... makasih ya, atas sarannya. Thank you 3

**yunacho90:** lope at first sight wkwkwk... woaah ternyata unnie suka ya, sama ff ku ini makasih banget ^^ /bow/

**belaaa:** yeah! Akhirnya update lagi! masih gatau sih, kapan lagi angst-nya... kasian juga ngebayangin si tae mukanya melas karena angst haha.. makasih reviewnya~~

**qyraaa:** okelah! thanks for review...

**Jung Sang Kyung**: makasih atas doanya, sekarang udah baikan kok... buat kamu juga supaya sehat selalu ya~~ :*

**exonyeondan:** cieee otp sama dong :v masih amatir, kok... tapi makacih ya udah dibilang keren wkwkwk makasih atas review-nya! Iya deh, diusahakan akan ditambah J

**macclatte21:** greget sendiri mau gimana itu duet jimin suga-nya haha... hopekook manis banget ya, coba kalo _real life_-nya begitu wkwkwk :v oke makasih atas doanya! Luvv yuuu~

**mrs kim istrinya istrinya lain cuma sasaeng**: ini PN apaan panjang amat?! Emangnya bangtan biasanya bagaimana, kah? Makasih ya, sampe speechless gitu -_- gimana caranya itu satu kelas suruh pake masker? Jadi inget MV N.O /apa ini/

okelah! makasih atas review kalian semua! aku akan berusaha update tiap minggunya. Kalo enggak Jumat ya, berarti sabtu atau minggu yang pasti akhir pekan, lah. Makasih, ya!

ohya, hari ini Danger Remix rilis... enak banget dengerin yang pake nya :D hahaha disitu pada putih2 banget -_-


	9. Code

**Cast: **

BTS member and Other

**Disclaimer:**

**BTS and other belongs to their parents, but this fanfic is mine!**

**Pair: **

VJin, HopeKook, MinSu

**WARNING!**

Typo(s) bertebaran, author masih amatiran ._.v

YAOI or BoyxBoy

v

v

v

v

Big Hit University, Seoul

Taehyung tahu harusnya ia tidak mendengar apa yang diteriakkan Jin sebelumnya. Nama itu. Bukan namanya, yang jelas dirinya ada disamping Jin sendiri. Ikut terkunci bersamanya. Taehyung mungkin harusnya sudah mewanti-wanti untuk tidak berharap terlalu lebih. Tapi... kenapa ia tidak boleh?

Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Sahabat Jin. Benarkah? Mungkin Taehyung bisa maklum dengan hubungan mereka yang merupakan sahabat sejak lama. Tapi.. Yoongi terkunci dengan Jimin. Jimin adik angkat Jin. Kenapa hanya Yoongi... nama yang diteriakkan Jin disaat dirinya sendiri ada dalam masalah?

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas panjang saat akhirnya pintu teater berhasil didobrak. Ia melempar senyuman untuk meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Namjoon memeluknya sekilas, lalu mengajaknya keluar.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa terkunci di teater, huh? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Namjoon penasaran.

"Panjang ceritanya. Intinya, Jin hyung mencari sesuatu dan aku menemaninya," ujar Taehyung.

"Kau tidak menodai adikku, kan?" Namjoon melirik Jin yang berjalan dibelakang mereka.

"Tentu saja," Jin menarik nafasnya panjang. "Tidak, demi Tuhan."

Namjoon hanya menggedikkan bahu. Ia berjalan mendahului yang lain, menaiki tangga pelan-pelan karena ternyata tidak semua lampu koridor dinyalakan. Matanya menelisik sekitar lorong yang sepi lalu mendelik curiga ketika pintu sebuah ruangan terbuka.

"Apa kalian berpikir ada penyusup?" tanyanya.

"Oh, tentu tidak. Karena kami justru dari ruangan itu," kata Hoseok. Ia melangkah menuju pintu ruang dance dan menutup pintunya.

"Kau terlalu semangat nge-_dance_ hingga selarut ini?" suara Jin menimpali.

"Aku mengajari Jungkookie menari, itu saja." Hoseok membenarkan letak jaketnya sembari mengelak.

"Kau bisa _dance_, Kook?" Taehyung menyenggol bahu Jungkook yang kini tersipu malu-malu.

"Ne, dia pintar sekali. Aku senang mengajarinya, bahkan kami sempat duet menari,"

"Kurasa kau harus _battle dance_ dengan Hoseok hyung saat festival nanti!" Taehyung memekik senang sedangkan Jungkook buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniya! Tae hyung jangan asal begitu, dong... jelas aku kalah, lah!" Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung agar namja itu berhenti terkekeh-kekeh.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Jin penasaran.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya gugup. "Ka-karena... Hoseok hyung adalah _sunbae_-ku dan... dia... karena dia jelas anak _dance_!"

"Tapi Hoseok hyung bilang kau punya bakat, kan?" Taehyung semakin memojokkan Jungkook dengan segala argumennya.

"Kookie tetap tidak mau..."

"Tumben Kookie pesimis? Ada apa?"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang hanya memberi lirikan menggoda. Jungkook mendengus kesal, tapi itu malah membuatnya terlihat lucu dengan pipi menggembung yang agak memerah. "Aniya, Kookie tidak apa-apa,"

"Yakiinn?" goda Taehyung semakin gencar. Ia menekan-nekan pipi menggembung Jungkook sebelum si pemilik akhirnya beralih mencubit pipinya.

"Aish...! Jangan jahat sama Kookie!" gerutu Jungkook dengan nada menggemaskan.

Hoseok tertawa kecil mendengar suara halus Jungkook. Hatinya menghangat begitu mengingat senyuman polos yang terukir dibibir mungil itu.

Jeon Jungkook... Hoseok jadi ingin terus berada disisinya, kan!

Melindunginya sepertinya tidak buruk. _Lagi pula, itukah yang disebut penyampaian lain dari rasa sayang?_

-0-0-0-

Yoongi menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang dingin. Ia menatap Jimin yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir entah apa yang dilakukannya. Yoongi tidak tertarik, ia lebih memilih duduk dipojokan dan berusaha menghangatkan dirinya sendiri, padahal ia sudah pakai dua jaket. Tiba-tiba suara Jimin terdengar memanggilnya.

"Yoongi hyung! Ternyata disini ada mesin pembuat coklat panas!" seru Jimin girang bukan main.

Yoongi mendelik mendengarnya. Kenapa baru sekarang?! Ia sudah sangat menggigil dari tadi dan untung saja _hoobae_ itu menemukan alat yang bisa sedikit membantunya. Maka Yoongi bangkit menghampiri Jimin yang sudah siap dengan dua gelas ditangan.

"Dapat gelas dari mana?" tanyanya pelan.

Tangan Jimin menunjuk rak kecil tak jauh dari mesin itu. Ia tersenyum manis kemudian menyodorkan satu gelas pada Yoongi. "Kau kedinginan, ya, hyung?"

Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan. Poninya bergerak natural sesuai dengan gerakan kepalanya. Jimin yang melihatnya semakin tersenyum manis.

"Jaketku hangat, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya beralih dari gelasnya menatap mata sipit Jimin. "Ne, gomawoyo,"

"_Cheonma_,"

Yoongi meletakkan gelas coklatnya yang hampir habis dengan perasaan sedikit hangat. Ia menaruh dagunya di meja, membiarkan dinginnya meja menyentuh kulit halusnya. Ia meniupkan nafasnya, menyebabkan uap hangat keluar dari sana.

"Hyuuung..."

Yoongi melirik Jimin didepannya tanpa mengangkat dagunya. Irisnya mendapati Jimin berada beberapa centi didepan wajahnya dengan senyuman eye-smile yang mengagumkan. Ia juga melakukan posisi yang sama dengan Yoongi, menaruh dagunya di atas meja.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi acuh tak acuh.

"Mau dengan nyanyianku?"

Yoongi menerawang ke arah mata bening Jimin. Ia menangkap sebuah maksud tersendiri disana. Maka Yoongi pun mengangguk. "Kenapa ingin bernyanyi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sebelumnya aku jarang bernyanyi didepan banyak orang walau hampir setiap hari Jin hyung mendengar nyanyianku. Aku... hanya ingin kau menilaiku sebelum kita naik panggung nanti,"

"Kau terlalu aneh, Park. Kau berpikir seolah aku lebih bagus darimu," Yoongi mengetukkan jarinya berirama dimeja dengan tanpa melihat Jimin.

"Bagaimana kalau memang begitu, hyung?"

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya tak nyaman. Ia tak suka berargumen, itu sama saja dengan bicara banyak. Maka Yoongi mengangkat bola matanya menatap Jimin dengan dagu yang masih menempel dimeja.

"Tidak. Maaf, aku tidak suka bicara banyak. Kau bisa bernyanyi kalau kau mau, Jimin,"

Yoongi mengulum senyum kecil begitu Jimin sempat meliriknya saat lagu telah selesai. Yoongi membuang nafas kecil sebelum angkat bicara lagi.

"Kau bernyanyi untuk seorang yang kau sukai," Yoongi terdiam sebentar. "_That's so lucky_, huh?"

"Aku bernyanyi untukmu, hyung." Jimin tersenyum

Yoongi membulatkan mata kecilnya. Ia kemudian memberikan senyuman miring pada Jimin. "Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau nyanyikan, huh? Rambut. _Panjang_."

"Kau manis seperti yeoja. Bahkan kakimu ramping seperti yeoja kebanyakan," ujar Jimin santai.

Yoongi buru-buru melihat kakinya yang terbalut celana seragam sekolah. ia memang pernah mendapat beberapa komentar mengenai kakinya yang ramping layaknya yeoja. Yoongi tidak peduli. Ia bahkan tak sadar bagaimana caranya bisa mendapat kaki sekecil itu. Dan Yoongi hanya mencibir dan bergumam.

"Pabbo! Aku bukan yeoja..."

"Kau mau mendengar nyanyianku lagi, hyung?" sela Jimin dengan senyum yang makin terkembang.

"Kalau kau menyanyi soal yeoja dan berkata itu untukku, ti—"

"YOONGI HYUNG?! JIMIN!"

Yoongi dan Jimin mengangkat kepala dan bersamaan menatap pintu. Mata Jimin mengerling bingung pada Yoongi yang mengerutkan dahi samar.

"Kurasa kita tadi menelpon... siapa namanya? Namjoon?"

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. Tidak perlu susah untuk mengambil kesimpulan. Nyatanya Namjoon memberitahu masalah Yoongi pada Jin—yang notabene adalah kakak Jimin sekaligus sahabatnya—agar namja itu juga ikut membantunya keluar dari perpustakaan.

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu perpustakaan. "Jin hyung?"

"NE! Ada aku diluar! Bagaimana caranya supaya pintu ini terbuka?!" teriak Jin.

Jimin meringis kecil ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jin. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan didobrak. Karena kunci perpustakaan dibawa penjaga perpus dan tentu saja, kunci cadangan ada diruang OSIS atau bahkan yang lebih sulit, ruang kepsek.

"Apa mendobraknya adalah pilihan terakhir?" seru Jimin membalas ucapan Jin.

"Benarkah? Ya sudahlah, lagipula kami malas keliling sekolah di malam bersalju seperti ini!"

Jimin dan Yoongi merengut ditempat. Kami?

"_Kami_? Ada berapa orang diluar, hyung?"

"Mana kutahu! Mungkin Taehyung mengekori kakaknya dan Jungkook dengan setia menemani setiap langkah sahabatnya. Lalu Hoseok... mungkin dia juga ikut. Jadilah mereka beramai-ramai kesini,"

"Tapi bukankah orang yang tidak bersangkutan tidak perlu kesini?"

Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. Jimin mendengus, mundur beberapa langkah dan tepat saat itu juga, pintu didepannya terbanting keras. Jimin melotot menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh Jin dan dua namja tinggi lainnya limbung ketika pintu berhasil terbuka.

"Oh, _gosh_! Kenapa pintunya susah sekali didobrak, sih?" gerutu namja yang paling tinggi mengusapi lengan kanannya.

"Tapi yang penting tidak perlu berkali-kali mendobraknya seperti di teater," ujar namja yang lainnya.

Jin mengabaikan keduanya dan segera bangkit dari tempatnya. "YOONGI! Kenapa bisa terkunci, hah?!"

Yoongi menghampiri tempat Jin dan menggeleng singkat. "Tidak. Hanya ketiduran dan berakhir seperti ini,"

"Oh, baguslah..."

"Sebenarnya siapa adikmu disini, hyung?"

"Oh, ya! Jimin tidak apa-apa, kan? Ya sudah. Aku tahu kok, kau namja yang kuat," Jin memberikan senyum tak berdosanya sambil menepuk bahu Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin hanya mengerang tertahan melihat tingkah bercanda sang kakak tersayang.

"Sudah tidak ada yang terkunci, kan? Ayo keluar!" ujar Hoseok.

"Diluar dingin, hyung," kata Taehyung sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya. Kurasa disini menyediakan coklat panas, sebaiknya kita minum dulu..." saran Jungkook perhatian.

"Tidakkah itu keburu malam, Kook?"

"Bawa saja coklatnya di botol minum kalian,"

"Oh, iya. Sana kau yang isi!"

"Hei, hei! Tapi sebelumnya, bagaimana cara Namjoon masuk kesini?"

Namjoon menoleh saat merasakan 6 pasang mata menatapnya meminta jawaban. "Mwo?"

"Bagaimana kau menembus pintu gerbang? Oh, aku tidak yakin kau masuk lewat gerbang utama,"

"Memang tidak." Namjoon memberi jeda. "Lewat pintu belakang yang jarang sekali dibuka itu, lho. Yang merupakan jalan menuju ke bukit dibelakang Big Hit,"

Semuanya membulatkan mulut kecuali Yoongi yang hanya menggumam sederhana. Namja itu kembali tenggelam bersama toples permen warna-warni yang ditemukannya di meja _librarian_.

"Bukankah itu jarang sekali dibuka? Apa pintunya tidak macet?" tanya Jin tak yakin.

"Sangat macet! Bahkan aku mencongkelnya dengan besi tipis," lanjut Namjoon.

"Dan apa kau tahu kalau sekarang sedang bersalju?" sela Hoseok dengan nada menggebu-gebu.

Jin, Namjoon, juga Hoseok saling bertukar pandang. Taehyung dan Jimin kebingungan ditempat. Yoongi mendengarkan dalam diam. Dan Jungkook malah tertawa kecil ditempatnya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kenapa, Kook?" Taehyung mengguncang bahu Jungkook agar menjelaskan.

"Tae hyung tidak mengerti, ya? Kalau biasanya pintunya memang macet, mungkin masih bisa dibuka walaupun susah. Tapi sekarang musim dingin, salju menumpuk—walau sama sekali tidak dapat dibilang banyak—dan dinginnya membuat pintu berkarat. Karat itu akan semakin menyusahkan untuk dibuka. Kemungkinan, kita takkan bisa keluar." Jungkook masih terkekeh-kekeh kecil.

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa? Kau senang kalau kita terkunci disini?" dengus Taehyung.

Jungkook menggeleng keras mendengarnya. Bagaimana pun, ia takut gelap dan tidak semua lampu koridor dinyalakan.

"Tidak! Kookie mau pulang! Hanya saja... ekspresi _hyungdeul_ tadi lucu sekali," Taehyung hanya merengut samar mendengar alasan sahabatnya itu.

"YAK! AYO KALIAN CEPAT KELUAR!" erang Namjoon dari pintu perpustakaan. Ia tidak menunggu yang lainnya dan berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Sepi, tapi untungnya lampu menyala. Hanya ada derap kaki ketujuhnya yang diliputi rasa penasaran, khawatir, dan berbagai perasaan lainnya. Namjoon menatap enam namja yang mengekor dibelakangnya ketika sampai di pintu penghubung menuju taman. Pintu itu terbuat dari kaca, sehingga bisa menunjukkan pemandangan diluar sana. Salju turun walau tidak banyak, udara berhembus lumayan kencang dan keadaan aneh mengelilingi mereka.

"Hyung mau keluar?" suara Taehyug memecah keheningan.

"Kalau kita tidak mencoba, kita tidak bisa keluar," Namjoon menjawab disertai senyuman ringan.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau memang tidak bisa?" Jungkook menciut ditempatnya.

"Kita terpaksa bermalam disini. Lagipula kita tidak bisa memaksa, angin terlalu dingin sekarang. Tidak apa, besok Minggu dan kuharap kita punya alasan logis tentang mengapa kita tidak pulang semalaman," hibur Hoseok merangkul pundak Jungkook. Dan Jungkook hanya merona ditempatnya.

"Aku dan Jin hyung akan mencobanya. Jika bisa, kalian langsung keluar dengan hati-hati, ya."

Namjoon dan Jin berjalan pelan ke luar. Dingin langsung menusuk keduanya. Namjoon berlari-lari mendahului agar cepat sampai ke pintu. Disana, ia malah celingukan mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau cari, hah? Cepatlah!" desak Jin meniupkan hawa hangat dari nafasnya.

"Tidak ada!" decak Namjoon masih mondar-mandir.

"Apanya yang tidak ada?!"

"Itunya...!"

"APAAN?!"

"Besinya. Tidak ada."

Jin _face palm_ mendengarnya. Demi Tuhan! Cuaca dingin dan takdir seolah memasrahkan mereka untuk bermalam disekolah. Jin berani bertaruh, walau mereka bisa tidur, pasti takkan senyaman berada dirumah. Lagipula, mana tega ia membiarkan teman-temannya yang lain kelaparan? Jin tidak yakin pintu dapur kantin terbuka dan mengizinkannya untuk memasak makanan walau hanya sederhana.

"Kau bercanda?! Bagaimana bisa kita membukanya kalau alat pembantu satu-satunya tidak ada?!"

"Coba saja dulu,"

Namjoon menyentuh gagang besi pagar didepannya. Ketika menyentuhnya, Namjoon seolah mendapat sengatan. Dingin sekali! Namjoon membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah _flat_ Jin yang balas menatapnya. Dan Namjoon hanya bisa memberikan cengiran watados dengan segala kemampuannya untuk mengelak. Jin memutar bola matanya frustasi. Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka.

"Ya Tuhan, _eottokhae_?!" gerutunya keras-keras. "Dimana kau menaruh besi itu, Kim?!"

"Di dekat sini! Tapi kemana?! Apa besi itu juga kedinginan sehingga ia berjalan pergi?"

"Haha, lucu. Sudah! Ayo balik!"

Jin menarik tangan Namjoon agar berbalik cepat-cepat. Ia membuka pintu belakang dan menutupnya cepat-cepat agar hawa dinginnya tidak masuk. Jin mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal dan duduk dilantai.

"Dingin, hyung?"

Jin memberikan _glare_ pada Jimin yang terkekeh disampingnya sembari menyodorkan mantel miliknya untuk menghangatkan tubuh Jin. Jin mengambilnya dan memakainya cepat. Kemudian terkesiap ketika menoleh ke depan dan menemukan Taehyung duduk didepannya. Tangan Taehyung menyodorkan segelas coklat panas.

"Buat hyung." katanya dengan nada pelan. Dan Jin merasakan hatinya menghangat saat itu juga. Tapi Taehyung belum selesai bicara. "Kita tidak bisa keluar?"

Nada suara Taehyung berubah agak lirih. Mata Jin menyusuri ekspresi wajah Taehyung. Namja itu terlihat sedikit sedih dan perasaan... takut mungkin? Matanya teralih pada Jungkook. Sama. Namja kecil itu juga tampak takut. Dan Yoongi hanya berdiri dibelakang mereka dengan tampang gelisah yang sukses tertutupi.

Jin memandang wajah yang lainnya. Ia tidak tega sebenarnya. Namun mau bagaimana? Jin bisa melihat Namjoon yang juga sedang meminum coklat disisinya membuka mulut bersiap menjawab.

"Maaf, tapi memang sulit untuk dibuka,"

Suara erangan tertahan dari Hoseok dan Jimin, suara nafas tercekat kecil dari Taehyung juga Jungkook, dan suara dengusan samar dari Yoongi menjadi tanggapan dari ucapan Namjoon setelahnya.

-0-0-0-

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Kembali ke perpustakaan. Sebelumnya mereka menjelajahi lorong-lorong dengan segenap keberanian untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Selimut. Namjoon dan Jimin pergi mencari selimut dan untungnya mendapatkan 6 selimut dari ruang kesehatan. Mereka menggeser beberapa bangku agar mendapatkan ruang untuk tiduran.

Jin dan Yoongi menuju kantin dengan segala cara penuh perjuangan, akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan doa Jin soal pintu dapur yang tidak terkunci. Mereka memasak ramen, karena sudah malam dan tidak ada banyak waktu untuk memasak yang lain. Selesai mereka makan, sekarang mereka sedang duduk melingkar. Membicarakan apa yang mereka satu sama lain lakukan sehingga bisa berada disekolah hingga malam.

"Jadi kalian terlalu asyik membaca sejarah sekolah sampai terkunci?" kata Hoseok pada Jin dan Taehyung yang hanya terkekeh geli.

"Ne," Jin dan Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan lalu saling melempar tawa kecil.

"Dan kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan?" kali ini Namjoon melempar pertanyaan pada Jimin.

"Tidak ada," Jimin berujar singkat.

"Beneran?"

"Yoongi hyung enggak ngapa-ngapain?"

"Hah?" Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya dari beberapa kertas didepannya. Tangannya menggenggam pulpen dan matanya mengerling lucu pada Jungkook yang bertanya.

"Kalian ngapain?" ulang Namjoon kalem.

"Tidak ada, kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa?" Yoongi membulatkan mata kecilnya sembari menjawab.

"OH! Aku sempat mendengar ada suara nyanyian!" seru Hoseok semangat.

Jimin buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mendelik tak percaya pada Hoseok. "Demi apa, hyung?! Nyanyianku terdengar?!"

"Ku dengar ada kata... _niga joha_?"

Jimin meringis keras mendengar jawaban Hoseok. Taehyung dan Jungkook tertawa melihat ekspresi Jimin. Sedangkan Jin buru-buru membuka mulut.

"Dia bernyanyi _Niga Joha_?! Oh... apa dia menyebut 'rambut panjang' disana? Dan jangan bilang ia menyanyi untuk Yoongi!"

"Berarti Jimin hyung bilang Yoongi hyung berambut panjang?"

"Kyaa... benarkah itu, Yoongi hyung?"

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya lagi dari kertasnya dan mendelik tak suka pada Jimin. Ia menatap wajah Taehyung yang nyengir polos didepannya. Dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Cieeee...!"

Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merambati pipinya. Tidak. Sepertinya tidak hanya pipi. Ia juga merasakan hatinya menghangat dan tempo jantungnya bergerak lebih cepat. Lewat ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat disana Jimin duduk bersebelahan dengannya berusaha mengelak mencari alasan.

Di wajah _baby face_ itu ada senyum. Senyum yang mengagumkan dengan _eye smile_ sempurna.

Tapi satu hal yang Yoongi tak suka.

Kenapa didepan semua orang Jimin tidak jujur saja... tidak jujur mengatakan dirinya menyanyi untuk Yoongi. Tidak jujur mengatakan bahwa... dia _memuji_ Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi kembali menatapi kertas kosong yang sekarang telah terisi didepannya. Disana ada angka. Yoongi berharap tidak ada yang bisa membaca maknanya.

-0-0-0-

Taehyung mengambil spidol dari tempat pensil di meja _librarian_. Ia berdiri didepan papan tulis perpus. Taehyung sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa di perpustakaan harus ada papan tulis. Tapi lumayan lah... sebagai tempat coret-coretan Taehyung sekarang. Ia bosan.

Taehyung mulai menggambar. _Doodle_ lagi. Tentang alien yang turun ke bumi. Ia tersenyum manis ketika berhasil menggambar beberapa karakter unik dengan baik. Lucu sekali.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati wajah Jin menyelusup dari bahunya. Taehyung merona ditempat. Namun ia berusaha tenang menjawab.

"Menggambar. Hyung bisa gambar tidak?" kata Taehyung menantang Jin sembari tersenyum geli.

"Bisa, kok! Coba sini aku gambar,"

Taehyung menyingkir sedikit. Mempersilakan Jin menggambar dengan sesukanya. Dan namja itu menggambar... singa? Sebuah singa mungil diantara _doodle_-nya yang berisi alien.

"Hyung! Kukira hyung akan menggambar alien juga!" sela Taehyung tidak terima doodle-nya ada gambar selain alien.

"Kenapa isinya alien semua? Kau suka alien, ya? Kudengar beberapa temanmu mengatakan kalau dirimu bahkan alien," Jin menatap Taehyung yang merengut ditempatnya.

Taehyung mendengus dengan bibir mengerucut imut. "Mereka jahat, asal kau tahu, hyung. Mereka mengatakan kalau aku bersifat 4D... bahkan Kookie juga berkata begitu,"

"4D?" Jin menaikkan alisnya. "Kupikir kau tampak seperti seekor singa kecil yang lucu nan imut dibandingkan dengan alien,"

Taehyung melongo ditempatnya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan berkata keras. "Iiih! Itu sih, sama saja! Jin hyung tidak sayang Taehyung... mengatakan kalau Taehyung mirip singa kecil itu kejam! Walau aku suka singa, sih..."

"Tuhkan, kau lucu sekali!" Jin mencubit kedua pipi Taehyung gemas.

Taehyung mengusapi pipinya yang agak memerah. Ia melirik Jin sengit membuat yang dilirik tertawa geli. Taehyung kembali menatap papan tulis didepannya. "Kalau singanya ada diantara para alien, bagaimana kalau dia dijahati?"

"Kalau begitu dia butuh seorang pahlawan!"

Jin kembali merebut spidol di tangan Taehyung dan menggambar sebuah manusia lidi dengan tameng ditangannya. Taehyung menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin walau tetap saja ia geli melihatnya.

"Benarkah? Pahlawannya bahkan terlihat lebih kecil dari singanya,"

"Tidak." Jin menggeleng. "Keberanian bukan dilihat dari tubuh. Tapi dilihat dari tekad dan ketulusannya, bukan?"

Taehyung menghentikan tawanya, berganti menjadi senyuman kecil penuh makna. Jin benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Benar." Taehyung menjeda. "Kalau singanya itu aku, maka siapa yang menjadi pahlawannya?"

Jin menolehkan kepalanya cepat disertai senyuman sebelum pergi meninggalkan Taehyung didepan papan tulis. "Orang yang menyayangimu, tentu saja." Jin melanjutkan. "Atau bisa saja, orang yang _kau_ sayangi..."

Taehyung mengerjap ditempatnya. Ia menatap gambaran didepannya. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir merah Taehyung sebelum langkahnya membawa mendekat pada papan tulis. Taehyung mengangkat spidolnya dan menggurat sebuah angka disana.

Dibawah gambar manusia lidi yang dianggap sebagai pahlawan itu, Taehyung menuliskan sesuatu.

10-9-14.

_Kalau Jin hyung mengerti maknanya, aku akan senang sekali. Tidak perlu susah. Itu hanya urutan huruf di alfabet._

Taehyung melangkah menjauhi papan tulis. Ia duduk di atas selimut bagiannya bersama Jungkook. Yang lainnya entah sedang dimana, sepertinya berpencar ke seluruh perpustakaan. Hanya ada Namjoon sang kakak sedang tiduran tak jauh darinya.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya dan membalik ke samping. Tak sengaja ia menemukan sebuah kertas kecil. Taehyung mengambilnya dan menatap tulisan yang ada disana.

'_Misalnya, 33=3+3=6=F_'

Taehyung mengernyit melihatnya. Matanya teralih pada tembok didepan wajahnya. Disana... ia menemukan sebuah angka-angka. Taehyung hampir terkekeh ketika ingat siswa dilarang mencorat-coret tembok sekolah. Tapi Taehyung berusaha mengerti angka-angka itu.

55-1011-77-43-44. Ditambah _emoticon_ love dibelakangnya.

Demi Tuhan Taehyung takkan sama sekali mengerti jika saja ia tidak mencobanya mencocokkan dengan tulisan yang ada dikertas. Taehyung tersenyum sumringah ketika berhasil menebak bahwa 4 makna dari nomor-nomor itu berarti adalah... J-U-N-G. Taehyung menebak ini pasti bikinan Jungkook.

Tapi senyumnya meluntur sedikit. Ada angka 44. 4+4=8. Alfabet ke-8 ada H. JungH. Bukan, itu bukan nama Jungkook.

Hal yang pertama hinggap di otak Taehyung adalah nama Jung-Hoseok. Jungkook menulis Jung Hoseok disana. Apa... Jungkook suka Hoseok?

-0-0-0-

Jungkook membuka toples berisi permen yang tadi sempat dipegang Yoongi. Ia mengambil beberapa dan memakannya. Hoseok mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya, diatas selimut lembut berwarna putih keabuan yang akan menjadi teman tidur mereka.

"Memangnya enak makan permen di musim dingin?"

"Hyung mau coba?" Jungkook menyodorkan permen di toples dengan wajah polos.

Hoseok menggeleng. Jungkook kembali menaruh toples permennya dan melanjutkan makan dengan tenang. Hoseok sampai terkikik melihat wajah polos nan imut Jungkook saat makan permen. Tak menyangka saja jika namja mungil ini memiliki fakta bahwa ia adalah orang jenius.

"Kudengar kau jenius?"

Jungkook menoleh dengan masih mengunyah permen, membuat sebagian pipinya menggembung. Ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kookie tidak suka dibilang begitu,"

"_Waeyo_?"

"Kalau Kookie dibilang jenius, rasanya seperti berbeda dengan yang lainnya,"

Hoseok mengernyit. "Berbeda maksudnya?"

"Ya... seperti diperlakukan berbeda saja. Orang jenius seperti dianggap spesial. Terkadang mereka harus melakukan sesuatu dengan paksaan, melakukan banyak pekerjaan yang tak mereka suka dengan hanya satu alasan; karena mereka jenius. Kookie tidak suka! Kookie mau bebas, dan Kookie benci dipaksa!"

"Oohh.. begitu," Hoseok mengangguk. Lalu matanya menerawang. "Tapi enak juga ya, jadi jenius. Mereka dengan mudah menjalankan hidup juga dengan mudah mengerjakan soal tanpa hambatan berarti,"

"Tidak," Jungkook menggeleng. "Menurutku, jenius itu seperti tidak bisa menemukan makna berarti dengan sungguh-sungguh,"

"Apalagi itu?"

"Maksudnya, jika dalam hidup terdapat sebuah makna tersirat yang sungguh sulit didapatkan artinya, bagi orang jenius tidaklah selalu susah untuk menebak makna itu. Mereka akan dengan mudah menemukan beberapa kemungkinan, dan dalam kemungkinan itu pasti ada satu yang akan terwujud secara mutlak dan pasti. Terwujud _secara cepat_ sehingga mereka tidak bisa merasakan rasanya mengejar makna. Jika sebuah makna tidak didapatkan lewat perjuangan, maka makna itu takkan bisa dirasakan dengan sepenuh hati. Intinya bisa saja makna itu tidak terasa sama sekali, hanya sekedar ucapan mulut."

Hoseok tertegun ditempatnya. Ia jelas sudah mendapatkan bukti bahwa namja mungil disampingnya ini pastilah sangat jenius. Baru saja Hoseok hendak membuka mulut, namun Jungkook sudah menyelanya.

"Kau tahu tidak, hyung. Aku sebenarnya agak kesal mengapa aku dilahirkan dengan otak seencer ini. Aku sebenarnya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menyelesaikan PR dengan segala perjuangan, mengerjakan tugas dengan rasa frustasi yang makin lama makin menjalar, dan beberapa masalah yang dihadapi siswa lain. Tapi ternyata aku tidak terlalu merasakannya,"

"Karena kau jenius?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku mengerti rasanya menikmati kebahagiaan, rasanya memiliki orang yang menyayangimu, dan rasanya memiliki rasa cinta pada orang namun... mungkin saja orang itu _tidak_ menyadarinya," Jungkook menarik nafas panjang. "Semua karena aku bersahabat dengan seorang yang tulus. Tae hyungie, karenanya aku bisa merasakan rasanya menjadi orang yang dianggap spesial namun biasa saja,"

Hoseok lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia perlahan memajukan duduknya dan merangkul bahu kecil Jungkook.

"Jangan menyesali nasib, itu tidak baik. Lagipula, Kookie kan, kuat! Kookie pasti bisa menjalani semuanya. Tidak semua apa yang diberikan Tuhan itu buruk. Tuhan selalu punya skenarionya sendiri,"

Jungkook mengangguk dalam rangkulan Hoseok. Ia merona tipis. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat pulpen milik Yoongi yang ditemukannya. Dan setelah Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya, Jungkook diam-diam menulis di tembok dibelakangnya.

Jungkook melangkah bangkit dari duduknya saat Hoseok sudah pergi entah kemana. Ia menghampiri salah satu meja yang diatasnya terdapat tas Yoongi. Disana ia melihat kertas-kertas. Kebanyakan adalah kertas lirik.

Namun satu kertas terdapat banyak sekali angka-angka yang berjejer rapi disana. Jungkook membulatkan matanya takjub. Ia tak menyangka hyung berkulit putih yang pendiam itu ternyata jago biner. Dan Jungkook sekarang tertarik untuk memecahkan biner itu.

Untung saja ia memiliki otak jenius—seperti yang dikatakan Hoseok—dan sudah terbiasa memecahkan biner di klub IT. Maka Jungkook bisa dengan mudah menebak bahwa makna dari berderet angka itu adalah...

"01101010 01101001 01101101 01101001 01101110 01101110 01101001 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100001 01100010 01100010 01101111"

"_Jiminnie pabbo_?" Jungkook mengernyit dalam diam. Ia menatap kertas itu dalam-dalam, berusaha menguak makna dari tulisan itu.

Itu mungkin bukan sekedar kata-kata untuk menghina. _Pabbo_ mungkin memilik makna lain. Makna yang lebih manis, lebih halus, dan lebih berarti. Mungkin saja itu termasuk... ungkapan seseorang untuk menyatakan rasa sayang?

Bisa saja, kan?

Coba saja bayangkan jika makna aslinya adalah; _Jiminnie sayang yang bodoh_. Bukankah itu lebih menarik?

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Ia sepertinya tahu rahasia—jika memang itu rahasia—kecil Yoongi. Hyung berkulit putih itu memang tidak menceritakannya. Tapi dari tulisan ini dan kesimpulan sementaranya, mungkin saja benar jika Yoongi _menyayangi_ Jimin?

-0-0-0-

Yoongi melewati papan tulis yang berisi banyak gambaran dari Taehyung—Yoongi bisa tahu itu Taehyung karena jelas, Taehyung adalah anak klub lukis. Ia menatap dengan pandangan sedikit kagum pada doodle unik itu. Hanya saja ia merasa sedikit aneh pada gambar singa dan seorang... ya benar saja, manusia lidi diantara para alien?!

Apalagi tulisan di bawahnya. Angka. Yoongi jadi ingat kalau sebelumnya ia juga baru saja menulis angka bermakna dikertas. Yoongi dengan penasaran menerka makna angka itu. Segala macam kode yang ia ketahui diputar. Namun Yoongi tidak tahu harus menggunakan yang mana.

Maka Yoongi berusaha mengurutkannya lewat alfabet.

_1, 2, 3, 4... 10 itu J._

_Lalu 9 itu I._

_Dan 14 itu... N._

Oh, Yoongi hampir saja berteriak—walau pasti dengan nada tertahan—jika saja ia tidak ingat disini sudah malam. Benar! Taehyung suka Jin! Dan Jin suka Taehyung. Perasaan mereka saling terbalaskan dan itu benar-benar manis walau mereka sama sekali belum memberi tahu satu sama lain.

Setidaknya perasaan mereka saling terbalaskan. Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi ia merasa iri. Diam-diam ia berharap perasaannya juga terbalaskan. Masalahnya, perasaan apa yang ingin dibalaskan? Sayang? Cinta? Dan kepada siapa perasaan itu ingin dibalaskan?

Yoongi menerawang jauh. Samar dari belakang sana terdengar suara tawa khas yang dikenalnya. Dan Yoongi tidak tahu bahwa memorinya kini terisi oleh seorang namja dengan _eye smile_ yang sama manisnya dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

HAAAAAA~~ AKU TELAT APDET! SANGAT TERLAMBAT! Maaf banget, ya ampun! Akhir-akhir ini tugas menumpuk asdfghjkl capek banget! Mau UAS malah stres -_-

Aku minta maaf untuk ke sekian kalinya sekarang juga gak bisa bales ripiu karena waktu yang minim, sekarang aja dua tugas masih numpuk dan belum sama sekali dikerjakan TT^TT

Dan lagi-lagi info nyesek, minggu depan aku **tidak akan update dulu karena UAS. **Sekarang telat update, gak bisa bales ripiu, minggu depan hiatus, dan cerita ini makin aneh (mungkin).

MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA. KALAU SUDAH SELESAI SEMUA TUGAS, NANTI KULANJUTKAN KOK ^^V Aku enggak mungkin tega membiarkan kalian semua :D

**LUV** YA, ALL! Makasih atas semua dukungan kalian lewat review selama ini :')

AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR URI PRINCESS **JIN OPPA** TOMORROW~~ WISH U ALL THE BEST, AND BTS ALWAYS BE THE BEST!

Malem ini ada MAMA2014 jam 11 malem... ya Allah banyak tugas dan itu sangat larut. Gak yakin bisa nonton, nih... ;'(((


	10. Festival and Confession

**Cast: **

BTS member and Other

**Disclaimer:**

**BTS and other belongs to their parents, but this fanfic is mine!**

**Pair: **

VJin, HopeKook, MinSu

**WARNING!**

Typo(s) bertebaran, author masih amatiran ._.v

YAOI or BoyxBoy

v

v

v

v

_29 December, 20xx_

.

.

.

Taehyung tak tahu sudah berapa lama hari terlewati semenjak ia dan yang lainnya terkunci di perpustakaan. Yang pasti hari ini ia senang sekali. Hari ini, atau lebih tepatnya malam ini, festival tahun baru diadakan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung akan menikmati festival itu bersama Jungkook selama ia menjadi mahasiswa di Big Hit University.

Taehyung telah selesai bersiap dan mengambil ponselnya di nakas. Ia berjalan turun tergesa menuju ruang tengah. Disana ia bertemu dengan Namjoon yang duduk membelakangi tangga, sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya di tangan.

"Hyung, di festival nanti hyung bebas, kan?"

Namjoon menoleh mendengar suara adiknya dari tangga. Ia melepas headset yang digunakannya lalu mengangguk. "Ne. Aku bebas dari kegiatan tampil nanti. Setelah Hoseok tampil nge-_dance_, kami akan berjalan-jalan menelusuri _stand_. Kau mau ikut?"

"Ani, aku akan bersama Jungkook," jawab Taehyung. Namja imut itu mengambil segelas susu di kulkas dan menenggaknya cepat.

"Bagaimana dengan Jin hyung?"

Taehyung sempat merona ditempat begitu mendengar nama orang yang selama ini mulai perhatian padanya. Taehyung buru-buru menggeleng menepis segala pikiran anehnya.

"Kuyakin Jin hyung akan bersama Yoongi hyung," jawab Taehyung lagi, kalem.

"Bagaimana dengan Jimin?"

Taehyung mendengus tertahan mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon yang tidak berhenti. "Jimin pasti punya teman! Kalau tidak salah namja bernama Minhyuk dan Jongup,"

"Jongup? Moon Jongup? Bukankah ia sudah punya pasangan—Junhong? Apa kau pikir di festival kali ini Jongup tidak modus menjadikannya sebagai kencan? Kuyakin ia meninggalkan Jimin dan Minhyuk," Namjoon bermonolog ria tanpa melihat Taehyung sama sekali.

"Aish! Ya sudahlah, hyung tidak berangkat sekarang? Aku sudah ditunggu Jungkook, nih! Aku berangkat, ya!"

Dengan sekali gerakan, Taehyung membuka pintu dan keluar rumah. Ia memberikan lambaian kecil pada Namjoon sebelum akhirnya keluar pagar dan menemukan Jungkook berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

"Kookie! Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan berlari kecil menuju tempat Jungkook.

"Aniya, baru sampai." Jungkook menjawab disertai senyuman manis di wajah _baby_-nya.

"Oh, baguslah. Ayo jalan..."

Kedua sahabat itu berjalan berdampingan. Taehyung menatap langit diatasnya dengan pandangan tak sabar. Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit, waktu yang sangat mengasyikkan untuk mengadakan festival. Cuaca sangat mendukung, benar-benar mendukung untuk ukuran cuaca di musim salju seperti ini. Udaranya tidak terlalu dingin dan sangat menenangkan.

"Tae hyungie, kita mau kemana saja nanti? Aku belum pernah merasakan festival di Big Hit, tentu saja karena kita angkatan baru. Tapi... aku berpikir apa seperti festival biasanya, ya?"

Taehyung menerawang. "Kuharap tidak. Mungkin saja keadaannya mirip, dengan panggung dan stand-stand seperti biasa. Tapi yah... kuharap disana ada sesuatu yang menarik,"

"Pasti banyak yang menarik. Ada duet Jimin hyung dan Yoongi hyung, kan?"

"Dan..." Taehyung mengerling jenaka sembari menyeringai penuh rasa jahil. "penampilan memukau dari Jung Hoseok?"

Jungkook membatu ditempatnya. Namja mungil itu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya sembari meringis tak terima sekaligus malu-malu. "_Shut up_, jebal."

Taehyung menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak terlalu keras. Ia menyenggol lengan Jungkook. "Aigoo... nae Jungkookie tertarik pada Hoseok hyung!"

Jungkook melirik Taehyung. "Sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu?"

Taehyung yang mendengarnya gantian terdiam. Ia berhenti menyenggoli lengan Jungkook dan kini berdiri ditempat dengan mulut melengkung ke bawah. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan yang membuat Jungkook kini menahan tawanya.

"Jahat sekali kau, Kookie! Kupikir kita sahabat! Tapi apa ini?! Apa ini yang namanya sahabat?!" Taehyung berseru dan melanjutkan jalannya dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan mendahului Jungkook.

Pecahlah tawa geli Jungkook. Ia kemudian berlari menghampiri Taehyung. Perbedaan tinggi yang nyaris sama memudahkan Jungkook untuk merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Tae hyungie ngambek." desahnya kecil, masih merangkul bahu Taehyung.

"Aniya, aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Tapi Tae hyungie ngambek sambil _pouty_."

Alis Taehyung berkerut samar mendengarnya. "Mwo? Terus kenapa?"

"Berarti Tae hyungie ngambeknya tidak secara dewasa," balas Jungkook kalem.

"Kau juga begitu," Taehyung menarik nafas. "Ngambeknya sambil nge-_pouty_ macam-macam gaya."

"Tae hyungie pernah bilang aku masih anak kecil, kan? Jadi tidak masalah, dong. Hehehe..." Jungkook nyengir disisi Taehyung dengan tampang sepolos mungkin.

"Stop it, Kook. You look like really wants to make me feel bored now,"

"Aniya! Jangan bosan duluan, kita belum sampai ke festival! Nanti kalau bukan dengan Tae hyungie, Kookie tidak bisa mendapatkan permen kapas disana. Kookie mau makan permen kapas!"

"Eh? Permen kapas? Aku juga mau!" Taehyung berseru girang sembari membalas merangkul pundak Jungkook. Keduanya jalan beriringan saling merangkul.

-0-0-0-

Jimin masih setia duduk di salah satu kelas yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya mereka yang akan tampil di panggung. Ia duduk dibangku sendirian di sudut. Sedangkan di depan sana Yoongi berdiri sembari memegangi kertas lirik. Wajahnya yang seputih salju tertimpa cahaya bulan dari jendela, menyorot dengan indah seakan menjadikan Yoongi sebagai pusat perhatian yang spesial.

Jimin tidak tahu sejak kapan ia bisa menemukan titik menarik di wajah kurang ekspresi milik Yoongi. Walau terlihat dingin dan datar, Jimin mengakui bahwa Yoongi pastinya memiliki beberapa penggemar. Bagaimana pun juga wajahnya sangat menarik, putih, manis, dan begitu misterius.

Mata bening Yoongi selalu bisa membuatnya tenggelam. Iris hitam mengilap itu membuat Jimin merasa siapapun yang tenggelam kesana pasti tidak dapat keluar. Dan tubuh mungil itu... ugh, Jimin ingin merasakan rasanya merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Mencari kehangatan disana. Karena Jimin tahu, hati Yoongi tidaklah sedingin ekspresinya. _Perhaps he is a kind-hearted-boy?_

"Jiminie!"

Jimin terlempar dari lamunannya menatap Yoongi. Didepannya kini berdiri sosok hyung-nya. Kim Seokjin berdiri dengan balutan sweater hitam, jaket, dan jeans. Terlihat santai dan Jimin mengakui bahwa kakaknya memang menawan.

Keduanya berbincang dengan tenang. Sesekali Jimin atau Jin tertawa pelan. Kemudian hening tercipta... dan Jimin memulai kembali obrolan setelah memberi jeda tarikan nafas.

"Jin hyung, bagaimana rasanya naik panggung? Dilihat banyak orang?"

Jin menoleh mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Walau Jimin cukup populer, namun Jimin itu belum pernah bicara didepan banyak sekali orang yang perhatiannya fokus terpusat pada dirinya. Pantas kalau Jimin menanyakan ini.

"Rasanya... menyenangkan, tentu saja. Tapi ada rasa _nervous_ juga wajar. Yang penting kita sudah menyiapkan yang sebaik mungkin." Jin membalas dengan senyuman menenangkan.

"Kalau sudah selesai tampil?" Jimin menatap Jin lagi.

"Tentu saja kau akan merasa lega," jeda karena Jin menghela nafas. "Tapi kau juga harus profesional,"

"Profesional...?"

"Ya," Jin menatap Jimin. "Melakukan sebisa mungkin apa yang mereka minta, dengan sepenuh hati dan senyuman. Mungkin rasanya agak janggal dan sulit untuk dilakukan, tapi senyumin saja. Nanti kau juga akan menikmatinya,"

"Oh..." Jimin mengangguk mengerti.

Seulas senyum Jimin terkembang. Ia menatap jendela didepannya, membuat cahaya bulan menyoroti wajah putihnya. Namja ber-eyesmile itu bangun dari duduknya dan berniat menghampiri Yoongi.

"Jin hyung, gomawoyo." Jimin melambai sambil berjalan menjauhi Jin yang kini juga akan keluar kelas. Jin tersenyum kemudian menghilang di pintu.

"Yoongi hyung!"

Yoongi mengerjap ditempatnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dari display ponsel ditangannya. "Ada apa?"

Jimin menggeleng. Ia mengambil duduk disamping Yoongi, mengatur deru perasaannya sendiri. Jimin pikir yang mendominasi perasaannya adalah perasaan _nervous_ akan tampil. Tapi ternyata... perasaan lain mencuat begitu saja. Perasaan hangat dan senang ketika ia mendapati sepasang iris hitam mengilap menatapinya dengan bingung dari sisi kanannya. Dan Jimin bisa menangkap dengan jelas sebuah _pouty_ dan dengusan di bibir merah menggoda itu.

Wow. Jimin benar-benar tak salah apresiasi kalau ternyata namja dingin disebelah sana sungguhlah manis. Jimin tersenyum dalam diam, berusaha menyimpan memori dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat rengutan lucu di wajah _sunbae_-nya itu.

-0-0-0-

Taehyung menyingkap poninya ketika mendapati gerbang Big Hit terbuka lebar dengan berbagai hiasan meriah ala festival. Senyum Taehyung merekah lebar, ia menarik Jungkook untuk cepat-cepat menyusuri lapangan luas yang kini terdapat banyak stand-stand menarik. Tidak semua _stand_ didirikan oleh anak-anak Big Hit, ada juga _stand_ yang didirikan oleh masyarakat untuk memeriahkan festival yang tidak setiap tahun diadakan itu.

"Kookie! Lihat! Sepertinya pembukaan pertama akan dilakkukan," Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook mendekat dan menunjuk ke atas panggung.

"Oh ya? Siapa yang bicara?"

"Suho _sunbae_."

Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan menuju panggung dengan langkah ringan. Keduanya memang sempat berdesakan agar mendapat pijakan yang agak dekat dengan panggung, supaya bisa melihat dengan jelas. Taehyung celingukan disana, pasalnya ia tidak menemukan sosok kakaknya atau setidaknya ya... _ekhm_, Kim Seokjin. Taehyung tidak tahu tapi rasanya ia ingin sekali melihat sunbae tinggi dengan tampang menawan itu.

"TaeTae?" seseorang memanggilnya.

Taehyung sontak menoleh diikuti Jungkook. Disisinya kini telah berdiri sosok hyung-nya yang memamerkan senyum lebar khasnya. "Oh, Namjoon hyung. Kukira hyung telat karena ketiduran?"

"Tidak mungkin aku ketiduran, Tae. Kau sudah bilang kalau aku wajib datang untuk memberi semangat pada Hoseok," Namjoon mengingatkan.

"Hyung datang hanya untuk itu?" tanya Jungkook menimpali percakapan dua bersaudara Kim itu.

"Aniya. Aish, tentu saja juga ingin menikmati festival!"

Jungkook dan Taehyung bergumam paham secara bersamaan, membuat mereka telihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan dengan mulut yang sama-sama maju membentuk bulat. Namjoon memutar bola matanya malas, dua sahabat itu sangat mengherankan baginya.

"YA! Kalian!" Kim Seokjin menepuk pundak Namjoon membuat ketiganya menoleh bersamaan.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihat sosok malaikat itu berdiri diantaranya dengan Namjoon. Nafas Jin agak tersengal dan beberapa tetes keringat mengalir di wajahnya. Ia pasti berusaha menerobos kerumunan depan panggung itu supaya bisa ke sini. Dan Taehyung salah fokus melihati keringat yang terlihat begitu... err... akh! Taehyung jadi merona sendiri!

"Jin hyung capek?" celetuk Taehyung jujur.

Jin menoleh menatapnya masih dengan senyuman. "Yeah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Ada kau sekarang disisiku."

OMO! Taehyung hampir saja menjerit layaknya gadis ketika Jin mengatakan hal seperti itu. Taehyung menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah tisu dan membiarakn Jin mengelap sendiri keringatnya.

Keempatnya benar-benar sibuk berbicara satu sama lain, melupakan keadaan mereka yang sudah berdiri lumayan lama namun tidak merasa lelah. Dan tiba-tiba saja Suho sudah berhenti berbicara. Senyum malaikat yang selalu diminati itu terkembang, dan ia berseru dengan lantang.

"Penampilan pembuka untuk festival tahun ini adalah nyanyian untuk kita semua. Semoga kalian senang, _enjoy the festival, guys!_"

Suara riuh penonton membuat Taehyung, Jungkook, Namjoon, dan Jin tertarik dari obrolan mereka. Mata Taehyung berbinar antusias, ia secara reflek ikut berteriak senang walau dengan suara kecil. Hal pertama yang dipikirkan Taehyung semenjak tahu hyung manis namun datar ekspresi itu akan menyanyi bersama Jimin adalah... membayangkan senyumnya yang—pasti—akan semanis gula. Ukh, Taehyung benar-benar penasaran dengan raut Yoongi nanti!

Taehyung berdebar. _Gosh_, ia memang selalu ingin tahu! Sifatnya kambuh dan ia benar-benar menantikan saat musik dimulai. Yoongi sudah naik ke atas panggung bersama Jimin. Sudah pasti Jimin tersenyum lebar ketika menghadapi banyak orang didepannya. Ia melambai ramah layaknya biasa.

Dan... kini tebakan Taehyung benar. Sangat benar. Untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung bisa melihat senyum Yoongi secara _jelas_. Jelas sekali hingga membuat Jungkook menjerit kecil dan Namjoon menahan nafas ketika menyadari bibir tipis itu terangkat. Senyum semanis gula itu telah dianugrahkan pada sosok Min Yoongi diatas sana dan Taehyung sempat berharap kalau saja Yoongi dilahirkan dengan memiliki sifat terbuka.

"Yoongi hyung manis sekali..." bisik Jungkook masih berbinar kagum.

"Apa aku terdengar berlebihan jika aku menahan nafas ketika melihatnya tersenyum?" tanya Namjoon pada Jin yang masih lekat menatap dua sosok diatas panggung.

Jin menoleh. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku juga jarang sekali melihat senyum Yoongi. Adapun selebihnya mungkin hanya senyum supertipis sehingga terlihat sinis." Jin menarik nafas. "Beruntunglah kalian bisa melihatnya,"

-0-0-0-

Jimin harus mengakui kalau jantungnya benar-benar berdetak cepat. Selain karena perasaan senang berada diatas panggung, ia juga berkali lipat senang bisa melihat senyuman Yoongi. Jimin terkesima. Senyuman itu lucu sekali.

Mata sipit Yoongi terdorong semakin menyipit ketika tulang pipinya terangkat karena mengukir senyum. _Eye smile_ itu mirip dengannya. Namun Jimin percaya bahwa Yoongi-lah pemilik _eye smile_ paling manis yang pernah ia temui.

Musik mulai mengalun lembut. Jimin menarik nafas sembari mengontrol detak jantungnya sendiri.

"_Yeah... yeah... just one day, one night..._"

"_Haruman naege sigani itdamyeon, dalkomhan ni hyanggie chwihaeseo gonhi nan jamdeulgopa..._"

Taehyung senang sekali melihat senyuman diwajah Yoongi terkembang sempurna. Walau ia tak yakin apakah senyuman itu akan bertahan hingga ia turun panggung, namun setidaknya ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas seolah tanpa paksaan. Riuh para penonton terutama _yeoja_ semakin jelas. Apalagi disaat reff berlangsung. Mereka benar-benar menikmatinya. Membuat Jimin untuk yang kesekian kalinya memuji keahlian Yoongi. Memuji salah satu kelebihannya dalam bidang membuat lagu.

"Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_—Just one day, If I can be with you..._

Haruman neowa naega sonjaebul su itdamyeon_—Just one day, If I can hold your hands..._

Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_—Just one day, If I can be with you..._"

Jimin semakin melebarkan senyumnnya. Yoongi disisinya juga tidak menujukkan ekspresi datarnya. Mereka benar-benar menikmati waktu berduet mereka. Namun telinga Jimin menangkap beberapa teriakan dari ujung sana. Suara itu berusaha menembus yang lainnya. Jimin awalnya tidak peduli, namun suara teriakan itu akhirnya membuat suara lain ikut berseru.

"Tunjukkan! Tunjukkan! Tunjukkan!"

Jimin merengut samar tidak mengerti. Tapi ia tidak menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ekor mata Jimin melirik Yoongi yang tampaknya juga mendengar teriakan itu. Semakin jelas, dan akhirnya suara itu terdengar dengan sangat jelas.

"Tunjukkan! Peluk! Peluk!"

Jimin hampir saja berhenti bernyanyi karena matanya melotot bingung. Ia buru-buru mengambil alih keterkejutannya. Kaget, tentu saja. Apa-apaan ia disuruh menunjukkan kegiatan yang dilakukan pada ref lagu itu? Yang benar saja! Jimin mana berani memeluk tubuh mungil Yoongi, memegang tangannya saja ia ragu. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia sebenarnya ingin. Hanya... mengingat betapa jarang bicaranya Yoongi membuat Jimin berpikir akan berakhir seperti apakah ia nantinya setelah memeluk Yoongi. Mungkin ia akan jamuran karena diacuhkan oleh Yoongi?

"Peluk! Peluk! Peluk!"

Taehyung dan Jungkook berpandangan dengan dahi sukses mengerut. Kenapa semua penonton jadi berteriak begitu? Mereka ingin Jimin memeluk Yoongi, kah?

"Jin hyung, apa Yoongi hyung akan marah jika di peluk?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kuharap begitu... Yoongi tidak suka di peluk didepan banyak orang. Kau tahu dia orang seperti apa," Taehyung terdiam mendengarnya. Tak lama ia kembali menatap ke atas panggung.

Jimin terus-terusan melirik Yoongi, seolah melakukan telepati disana. Jimin tidak memaksa. Ia hanya ingat apa yang dikatakan Jin sebelumnya, kalau mereka harus profesional. Argh... Jimin jadi gemas sendiri!

Namun jauh dari apa yang dipikirkan Jimin, ia menangkap pergerakan bola mata Yoongi. Mata sipit itu mengerling, dengan sebuah senyum yang Jimin artikan sebagai jawaban. Jawaban _ya_ dari apa yang ditanyakannya.

"Haruman neowa naega sonjaebul su itdamyeon_—Just one day, If I can hold your hands..._"

Jimin mendekat ke arah Yoongi dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Oh, ternyata tangan itu kecil dan pas sekali dalam genggaman mereka. Dan kulitnya... ya Tuhan, Jimin bahkan berpikir apa Yoongi selalu melakukan perawatan tubuh sehingga kulitnya sehalus ini.

Dan Jimin mulai menatap Yoongi langsung di matanya. Ia sama sekali tak melepaskan senyumannya. Perlahan, tangan Jimin terulur melewati pundak Yoongi. Melingkarinya dan menariknya mendekat. Mereka berpelukan.

"KYAAAA...!" sorak sorai memenuhi arena panggung melihat aksi Jimin yang memeluk Yoongi. Jeritan para _yeoja_ membahana.

Hal pertama yang didapati Yoongi adalah dekapan itu begitu lembut dan hangat. Pelukan Jimin hangat. Oh, mungkin setiap pelukan memang hangat. Hanya saja Yoongi jarang mendapatkannya. Ketika pelukan itu terlepas, Yoongi mendongak dan mendapati Jimin tersenyum dengan segaris _eye smile_ di wajahnya. Jantung Yoongi bergerak cepat... ia berdebar.

Dan Yoongi bersumpah jika mereka tidak berpelukan diakhir lagu, Yoongi pasti akan buru-buru melepas pelukan mereka dan berteriak. Tak lupa juga merutuki seluruh rona merah diwajahnya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menjerit tertahan ditempatnya karena senang melihat hyung semanis gula itu dipeluk oleh Jimin. Namjoon terkekeh bersama Jin, mereka ber-_high five_ ria tanpa diketahui alasannya. Dan akhirnya, duet mereka selesai.

-0-0-0-

"Siapa yang selanjutnya tampil?" tanya Jungkook menyenggol lengan Taehyung agar namja itu menoleh.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin Hoseok hyung?" jawab Taehyung.

"Jin hyung, habis ini Hoseok hyung tampil?" kini Jungkook beralih pada Jin disebelah Namjoon.

"Ne, dia habis ini tampil." Namjoon-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk di tempatnya. Saat itulah sosok Hoseok muncul diatas panggung. Dengan balutan kemeja putih, celana hitam, dan cardigan hitam ia muncul mengundang sorakan keras. Jungkook tanpa sadar tersenyum di tempatnya saat melihat musik pengiring mengalun. Dan dengan penuh kharisma Hoseok menggerakan tubuhnya. Dance seirama dengan lagu, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti bersorak.

Dance Hoseok selesai bertepatan dengan Hoseok yang sempat mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat para _yeoja_ berteriak histeris. Jungkook merona di tempatnya. Ia benar-benar merutuki bagaimana bisa hyung itu terlihat sangat keren.

"Nah!" Hoseok mengambil mic yang diberikan padanya. "Apa kalian senang dengan festival ini?"

"NE!" koar semua yang menonton.

"Aku juga senang bisa tampil didepan kalian semua," Hoseok menebar senyumannya. "Kalau begitu—"

"Lagi! Lagi! Lagi!"

Hoseok nyengir di tempatnya. Ia mengangguk sambil berseru. "Ini terasa seperti konser. Tapi aku akan menari lagi. Kalian ingin aku menari apa?"

"Sexy dance~!"

Hoseok tertawa kecil di atas sana. Jungkook benar-benar merona sambil itu tertawa-tawa, sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya. Taehyung, Jin, dan Namjoon menjerit heboh ketika mendengar jawaban dari penonton di sekeliling mereka. Padahal Namjoon ingin Hoseok nge-_dance_ hip hop lagi, tapi sepertinya para yeoja disini memiliki tenaga suara lebih nyaring sehingga terpilihlah _sexy dance_.

Musik mengalun. Oh... demi Tuhan! Dari nadanya saja sudah benar-benar bisa tertebak bahwa siapapun yang menari diiringi lagu ini, pastilah akan melakukan _sexy dance_. Hoseok menggerakkan tangannya. Dan apapun yang dilakukan Hoseok saat itu sukses membuat para yeoja menjerit. Sedanhkan Jungkook... namja imut itu sukses merona hebat.

"Oh, _shit_. Hoseok tega sekali menodai mata polos Jungkook. Hei Kook, kau sebaiknya berputar." Namjoon melirik Jungkook yang diam disebelah Taehyung.

Jungkook menggeleng sambil terkikik kecil. Bagaimana pun ia menyukai penampilan Hoseok. Hyung itu keren sekali! Tampan dan... begitulah.

Dance itu berakhir dengan aksi Hoseok yang membuka cardigannya, menambah jeritan heboh disana. Hoseok menunduk sebentar lalu turun kembali ke belakang panggung. Disana ia disambut dengan cengiran Jimin dan acungan jempol darinya juga Yoongi.

Hoseok mendekati tasnya dan menemukan sebuah bungkusan disana. Sebuah hadiah, tampaknya. Kertas pembungkusnya lucu dan ia berpikir pastilah yeoja yang memberikannya. Juga didekat hadiah itu ada beberapa coklat. Hoseok mendesah. Hadiah... pasti dari para penggemarnya. Hoseok buru-buru memasukkan coklat itu ke tasnya kecuali hadiah berbungkus lucu itu.

"Hyung!" sebuah suara manis menelusup di indra pendengaran Hoseok. Hoseok menoleh, menemukan sosok Jungkook tak jauh darinya.

"Kookie, annyeong!" Hoseok tersenyum dan menghampiri Jungkook.

"Hyung, tadi keren sekali!" Jungkook mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dengan senyum yang makin mengembang.

"Gomawo. Kupikir yang tadi agak mengecewakan,"

"Aniya. Hyung benar-benar hebat dalam menari!" balas Jungkook lagi.

"Kau imut sekali, Kook!" Hoseok mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook gemas.

"Hyung... hyung pegang apa?" tanya Jungkook.

Namja tinggi itu memandang tangannya yang memegang bungkusan. Ia tersenyum kembali dan membuka bungkusannya. Hoseok sudah bisa menembak isi dari bungkusan itu pastilah sebuah bando bahkan saat pertama kali ia memegangnya. Bando kelinci lucu dengan telinga yang tidak panjang, namun benar-benar imut.

"Bando. Untukmu," Hoseok memasangkan bando itu pada Jungkook didepannya. "Aigoo, Kookie lucu sekali! Kau manis seperti yeoja,"

"Ish! Kookie bukan yeoja!" pipi Jungkook yang merona menggembung tak suka. Ia mencibir sambil mem-pout-kan bibir.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Tapi aku tidak bisa bohong, kau benar-benar lucu!" Hoseok terkekeh ditempat melihat ekspresi Jungkook. Dengan gemas ia mengacak surai karamel Jungkook.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, sesosok yeoja baru saja masuk ke _backstage_. Yeoja dengan wajah cantik itu menghentikan langkah lebarnya ketika menemukan dua sosok namja yang saling memandang dengan senyuman. Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut _legging_ dan _high heels_ membuatnya jadi terlihat sedikit angkuh.

Ia mendengus kesal, lalu berbalik dengan tangan mengepal. Tepat dibelakangnya berdiri sosok teman dekatnya, seorang yeoja berambut lurus.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya temannya dengan alis terangkat.

"Lihat apa yang terjadi dibelakang sana!" desisnya.

Yeoja tinggi itu melirik ke belakang temannya. Ia tersenyum maklum lalu kembali memperhatikan temannya. "Kau bukan orang yang memberikannya,"

"Memang bukan!" ia kembali berseru gusar.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa harus marah? Bukankah kau sekarang sudah punya _namjachingu_, eh? Kau cemburu karena _dia_ perhatian? Wajar saja, biarkan dia. Salahmu juga dulu tidak jujur,"

"Aku yang tidak jujur atau dia yang tidak peka? Siapa yang lebih bodoh?" erangnya tertahan, masih dengan nada kesal.

"Sudahlah. Kau hanya akan merusak mood mala mini. Ayo pergi!"

Yeoja itu melirik sengit sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana.

-0-0-0-

Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama menikmati permen gula kapasnya. Mereka menaiki tangga bersama-sama menuju _rooftop_. Pasalnya sebentar lagi pergantian hari dan itu artinya... acara _fireworks_ akan dimulai. Sebelumnya Taehyung dan Jungkook benar-benar menikmati festival dibawah sana. Mereka mencoba banyak makanan juga beberapa permainan sederhana seperti lempar dart, dan mereka mendapat hadiah sekaligus gulungan kertas dari penjaga _stand_ tersebut.

"Tae hyungie, belum buka gulungannya?" tanya Jungkook sambil menggosok kedua telapak tangannya.

"Belum. Kupikir itu hanya gulungan biasa," Taehyung menyentuh pagar pembatas di depannya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Maksudnya dia menyampah?" Jungkook mengerjap polos.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, Kook." Taehyung memutar bola matanya sembari terkekeh. Temannya itu sungguh polos. Jadi Taehyung merongoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan gulungan yang dimaksud.

Hanya kertas biasa. Putih dan diikat dengan kain pita hitam. Taehyung yakin didalamnya ada tulisan, tapi ia tak berpikir disana akan ada sesuatu yang begitu penting. Akhirnya tangan Taehyung menarik pita pengikatnya dan membuka gulungan itu. Jungkook mendekat. Sebaris kalimat pertama yang menyambut mereka adalah...

"_Forecast. Next year..._"

Mata Taehyung dan Jungkook menyusuri bagian bawah kertas dan menemukan lanjutan dari kalimat itu.

"_... sesuatu yang telah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu, akan terus bersamamu._"

Taehyung dan Jungkook saling menangkat pandangan. Alis Jungkook terangkat, sedangkan Taehyung mengerut. Tapi Taehyung tak ambil pusing. Ia merangkul Jungkook dan tanpa sadar meremas kertas tersebut.

"Artinya aku tidak akan kehilangan Kookie, kan?" gumam Taehyung senang.

Jungkook mengembangkan senyum manisnya, membuat matanya menyipit lucu. "Ya, tentu saja."

"YA! Taehyung, Jungkook, kalian sudah kesini." Jimin menepuk bahu keduanya, membuat mereka sama-sama menoleh.

"Sendirian?" Taehyung menahan tawa ketika mengucapkannya.

"_Shut up_. Aku tidak sendirian, mereka yang meninggalkanku. Jongup dengan Junhong dan taulah si Minhyuk kemana..." Jimin memutar bola matanya pasrah.

"Itu artinya Jimin hyung..." Jimin mengerang mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

"Fine! Aku tidak sendirian, sekarang aku bersama kalian, oke?" elak Jimin lagi.

"Memangnya kami mau bersamamu?"

Jimin membatu. "_Shit_."

Lepaslah suara tawa Taehyung dan Jungkook. Membuat seseorang lagi-lagi memanggil keduanya. "Kookie! TaeTae!"

Jung Hoseok, Kim Seokjin, dan Min Yoongi melambai dari arah tangga menuju _rooftop_. Jin tersenyum dan berdiri disamping Taehyung. "Kupikir kalian sudah pulang karena sekarang sudah larut."

"Ani. Disini masih ramai sekali, sepertinya mereka semangat sekali ingin melihat _fireworks_," jawab Jungkook.

"Aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Awalnya kukira mereka takkan berhasil membuat acara fireworks diaat musim dingin, apalagi tengah malam. Tapi sepertinya ini akan terjadi, dan akan berhasil."

"Yeah..."

-0-0-0-

Jimin suka sekali _fireworks_. Ia menyukai saat api itu meledak diatas sana, membentuk bunga api berbagai warna yang cantik. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan fireworks itu secara ramai-ramai. Dengan teman-teman disekelilingnya. Juga sosok Min Yoongi yang diam-diam memegangi lengan atasnya, berharap dirinya takkan jauh dari Jimin.

Jimin tak bisa menghentikan detak jantungnya saat hyung putih itu terlihat lucu saat memandang lurus kearah beberapa salju yang berjatuhan. Bibirnya yang mengeluarkan uap panas membuat Jimin akhirnya bersuara.

"Hyung, kedinginan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Memangnya kau tidak?" kepala Yoongi menoleh kepadanya dengan alis naik.

"Uhm... ya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, kan ada hyung disini," Jimin lagi-lagi menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

Alis Yoongi mengerut. "Maksudnya? Apa itu berkaitan?"

"Ya, tentu—"

DUAR!

Yoongi dan Jimin sontak menoleh ke atas langit, bukan hanya mereka, namun semua yang menonton _fireworks_ itu. Jimin menghela nafas tanpa menghilangkan senyuman diwajahnya. Ia melirik Yoongi lewat ekor matanya. Lagi. _Sunbae_ manis itu mengeluarkan senyumnya walau kecil, jauh dari saat berada diatas panggung. Dan Jimin menyukai fakta bahwa Yoongi semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Jimin.

Taehyung sendiri sibuk menatapi bagaimana bunga-bunga api indah itu terbentang diatas sana. Tangannya tak bisa diam, menunjuk bunga-bunga api yang menarik perhatiannya dan Jungkook. Layaknya anak kecil, mereka tertawa bersama.

"Jin hyung! Lihat! Yang itu warnanya ungu," seru Taehyung lagi. namun suaranya sama sekali tak mengganggu karena jelas terendam oleh ramai.

"Ne."

"Aish! Aku senang sekali melihatnya!"

"Ne, aku juga..."

Taehyung mengernyit ditempatnya. Apa itu tadi? Jawaban dari Jin? Kenapa singkat dan terdengar... ada nada aneh disana? Taehyung menatap Jin penasaran, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya balas menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Wae?" seru keduanya bersamaan.

Taehyung sontak merona, sedangkan Jin terkekeh ditempat.

"Hyung/Tae duluan," lagi-lagi keduanya berseru kompak.

Taehyung mengerang sedangkan Jin tertawa. Taehyung yang mendengar suara tawa itu menghela nafas lega. Jin hyung tidak apa-apa. Maksudnya, _mood_-nya tidak hancur.

"Ekhm, Tae." suara Jin membuat kepala Taehyung tertoleh kembali.

"Ne?" balas Taehyung.

"Kau..." Jin diam kembali.

"Mwo?" Taehyung mengerjap bingung. "Apa? Aku kenapa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Jin menggeleng. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dengan cukup keras.

"Kenapa? Aku merepotkan, ya? Apa aku membuat mood Jin hyung rusak karena tadi berisik terus?" Taehyung memasang wajah memelasnya begitu mendengar helaan nafas Jin.

"Aniya, aku tidak akan pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu,"

Taehyung merengut lucu ditempatnya. "Lalu, kenapa?"

"Boleh aku bicara padamu?"

"Ne. Bicara saja! Cepatlah!"

"Aku..."

"Hum?"

"Aku..." Jin melirik Taehyung, berusaha menggodanya.

"Apa? Ayo cepat!"

"Aku... aku..."

Taehyung mengerang. Ia kesal. "Aish, Jin hyung! Katakan saja apapun itu secara jujur! Aku akan mendengarkan, kok! Jangan lama-lama dan tolong ju—"

"_Saranghae_."

.

.

.

_Blank_. Wajah _blank_ Taehyung tertampang tiba-tiba diwajahnya. Ia mengerjap, lalu menatap Jin pelan-pelan. Jin yang melihat wajah cengo itu tertawa. Ia mencubit gemas pipi Taehyung.

"Aku boleh jujur, kan? Ya sudah. Kukatakan padamu, aku mencintaimu."

"Hyung... sayang Tae?"

"Cinta Tae,"

Wajah Taehyung merona hebat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Jin merangkul bahunya sambil tertawa. Tanpa sadar, apa yang mereka bicarakan terdengar oleh Jungkook, Hoseok, Jimin, dan Yoongi.

"Wae? Kau kenapa? Tae malu, ya?" goda Hoseok.

"Diam, hyung!" desisnya masih merona.

"Jadi kau terima tidak?" kini Jimin menyahut dari sana.

"..."

"..."

"Ya,"

"Wooohooo! Traktiran! Traktiran!" Hoseok dan Jimin heboh. Mereka ber-_high five_ sambil tertawa keras.

Jin sendiri memeluk Taehyung dengan senyum yang tak hilang. Taehyung tidak bisa menghentikan luapan rasa senang dihatinya. Sebuah _fireworks_ kembali meledak indah diatas sana. Dan udara malam semakin dingin, menandakan malam sudah benar-benar larut, namun tidak menyurutkan suasana ramai di festival tahun ini.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menghadap Jungkook dibelakangnya. Disana, namja mungil itu sudah tersenyum lebar sembari mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menyambut Taehyung dalam pelukan. Mereka berpelukan.

"Boleh aku jadi orang pertama yang mengatakan ini?" bisiknya tanpa melepaskan pelukan.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau juga akan berucap '_saranghae'._"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah menunjukkannya selama ini sebagai sahabatmu. Aku ingin mengatakan hal lain. Apa kau mau aku yang mengucapkannya duluan?"

"Kookie, katakan saja."

Jam besar di gedung Big Hit berdentang keras, menandakan hari telah berganti. Senyum Jungkook mengembang. "Aku hanya ingin bilang... _sae_—"

"Kookie, hyung yang akan bilang duluan!"

Jungkook membiarkan mulutnya terbuka kaget saat pelukannya dipisahkan oleh Jin. "Mwo?! Kenapa?! Aku sudah lama bersama Tae hyungie, lho!"

"Ya, tapi aku kekasihnya,"

"Aku sahabatnya! Aku sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya, dan biarkan untuk kesekian kalinya aku menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya!" Jungkook masih tak mau kalah dengan mimiknya yang malah terlihat lucu.

"Aish, Jin hyung, Kookie, kalian ngomong apa?"

"TaeTae!" sebuah suara lain menginterupsi mereka. Suara khas yang begitu di kenal Taehyung sebagai suara kakaknya.

Sosok Namjoon berdiri di tangga rooftop, ia melambai sambil tersenyum cerah. Dan menit berikutnya, sebuah kalimat meluncur dari mulut Namjoon tanpa ada rasa bersalah, ditambah dengan senyuman percaya diri disana.

"Saengil chukka, TaeTae!"

Berakhir dengan Taehyung yang dipeluk oleh sang kakak.

"Oh...?"


	11. A House

**Cast: **

BTS member and Other

**Disclaimer:**

**BTS and other belongs to their parents, but this fanfic is mine!**

**Pair: **

VJin, HopeKook, MinSu

**WARNING!**

Typo(s) bertebaran, author masih amatiran ._.v

YAOI or BoyxBoy

v

v

v

v

1st January, Seoul

Taehyung turun dari kamarnya dengan langkah tergesa. Sudah ia duga, umma dan appa-nya telah berada di bawah sana. Aroma makanan menguar dari dapur, membuat senyuman Taehyung terkembang senang. Dengan langkah riang ia menuju ke tempat umma-nya sedang bereksperimen.

"Umma... annyeong!" Taehyung melonjak antusias di sebelah Ryeowook yang sedang mengangkat masakannya.

"Annyeong, Tae. Kau selalu semangat seperti biasanya," Ryeowook menoleh dan balas tersenyum. "Bawa ini ke ruang makan, ya?"

"Sip, umma!" Taehyung menerima piring berisi lauk dan berlalu dari dapur.

Tak lama, keluarga Kim itu sudah berkumpul dan sarapan bersama. Taehyung tak perlu menyangkal lagi kalau ia begitu meyukai suasana ini. mereka berkumpul di satu ruangan, di satu meja, dan menikmati makanan yang sama buatan sang umma. Yesung pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Taehyung-ah," katanya dengan nada pelan.

"Ne?"

"Saenggil chukka!" Ryeowook menyela dan buru-buru merangkul anaknya dengan senyuman terkembang. "Aish! Coba tebak berapa umurmu sekarang, huh? Kau sudah semakin dewasa!"

"Aniya, dia tetap anak umma yang penuh kesan kekanakan," jawab Namjoon dengan cengiran.

"Aku akan belajar untuk dewasa, kok!" elak Taehyung.

"Yah, kau memang anak yang hebat dan baik." Yesung berujar dengan senyuman.

"Aku tidak, appa?"

Yesung memutar bola matanya malas. Dan itu mengundang tawa dari Ryeowook dan Taehyung.

"Yayaya, kau juga anak baik."

Sarapan mereka berlanjut dengan tenang. Setelahnya, Ryeowook dan Yesung pamit pergi untuk sebuah urusan. Meninggalkan rumah dengan Namjoon dan Taehyung didalamnya. Taehyung mengelap tangannya sehabis membantu sang umma mencuci piring. Ia menghampiri ruang tengah yang telah bersih dan rapi. Namjoon duduk di sofa sembari menonton TV.

"Tumben hyung mau beresin rumah?" Taehyung mengambil duduk.

Namjoon meliriknya. "Kau dengar apa kata appa tadi? Aku anak baik."

"Hummm... tapi biasanya hyung beresin rumah kalau ada maunya," Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yeah. Hoseok bakal datang kesini,"

"Tuhkan!" Taehyung menunjuk wajah Namjoon dengan telunjuknya, tepat di depan hidung. Namun tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah. "Hanya... Hoseok hyung?"

"Aku hanya mengajaknya," Namjoon menggedikkan bahu. "Tapi entahlah, mungkin dia akan menggeret Jin hyung, Yoongi hyung, Jimin, Jungkook... ah, aku tidak tahu!"

Taehyung buru-buru kembali ke tempatnya. Kakinya—yang tadinya bersila diatas sofa—kini turun, wajahnya menunduk sedikit dan terlihat ia menggigit bibir. "Kenapa semuanya harus datang?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau bertengkar ya, dengan mereka?" Namjoon berucap tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV.

"Aniya."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Tae malu,"

"Hah—?"

_Tingtong!_ Bel rumah berbunyi cukup nyaring. Taehyung refleks bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dihadapan Namjoon yang kini mengernyit bingung.

"Hiii...! Hyung saja yang buka pintunya!" ujarnya cepat, lalu ia mengitari sofa dengan langkah jinjit-jinjit.

"Kenapa sih? Mulai deh, 4D-nya..."

"Buka saja pintunya, hyung! Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu, seolah kau mencari kata halus untuk mengataiku sebagai alien!"

"Kalau begitu, kau memang alien."

Namjoon berjalan gontai menuju pintu lalu membukanya. Diluar sana, ia disuguhi pemandangan beberapa namja yang berdiri tak beraturan, dengan balutan jaket juga senyuman konyol terkembang. Kecuali satu orang, tentu saja.

"Annyeong~" Hoseok melambaikan tangannya dengan cengiran lebar, lalu cemberut. "Kau kelamaan buka pintu,"

"Kupikir tukang koran." Namjoon menjawab santai.

"Sialan." Hoseok menerobos masuk tanpa dosa, Namjoon sendiri tidak merasa risih karena Hoseok sudah sering kesini layaknya Jungkook. Namun sepertinya namja mungil itu masih lebih mengerti sopan santun. Ia memberikan senyum manis lalu masuk bahkan setelah Namjoon sendiri masuk.

"Jung, kau harus mencontoh Jungkook," desahnya pelan, beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Apa?"

"Lihat, dia kalem sekali dan tentu saja, sopan walaupun sudah sering kesini,"

Hoseok berbalik menatap Jungkook yang hanya bisa bergerak aneh disamping pintu masuk. Ia tersenyum. "Ya, aku suka dia."

Taehyung muncul dari balik sofa dengan cengiran khasnya, wajah tanpa dosa yang bersinar layaknya anak kecil. Matanya menangkap sosok Jin yang kini juga menatapnya. Mereka saling melempar senyum sampai akhirnya Jin menghampirinya.

"Annyeong," ia tersenyum menawan. "Tae chagiya~"

Mereka berpelukan. Dan itu membuat Namjoon tersedak minumannya. "Apa?!" matanya melotot, namun tersamarkan karena dahinya sukses mengerut.

"Apaan?" Hoseok dan Jin mendelik bersamaan.

"Dia ngomong apaan?!" Namjoon mengelap mulutnya, namun masih dengan dahi mengerut.

"Namjoon hyung kemarin tidak di _rooftop_, sih," celetuk Jimin santai. Ia memasukkan sepotong biskuit di toples.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tae hyungie resmi menjadi kekasih Jin hyung, kami semua menyaksikannya, kok." kata Jungkook menjelaskan.

Diam.

Jin mengerlingkan matanya, Taehyung nyengir lagi, Hoseok dan Jimin terkekeh, sedangkan Jungkook dan Yoongi cuma diam menunggu reaksi Namjoon.

"Tunggu. Kau sudah menyandang gelar kekasih?"

"Yup. Kemarin," jawab Taehyung. Kini ia duduk kembali di sofa, memakan kue di toples seperti yang dilakukan Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Sejak kapan itu menjadi resmi?"

"Sejak Taehyung menerimanya, sejak kami menyaksikannya dengan jelas, dan sejak mereka akan mentraktir kami."

"Demi Tuhan, TaeTae! Lelucon tahun baru, kah?" Namjoon masih tak percaya.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mendengus sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jangan sok kaget, hyung."

"Restui sajalah—tunggu, ini seperti peresmian pernikahan. Kalau pun kau tidak mau, memangnya Jin akan berpaling padamu, huh?" sindir Hoseok tajam.

"Argh! Oke, Yoongi hyung. Kuharap kau tidak mengikuti lelucon mereka. Katakan padaku apa mereka bersekongkol?" desak Namjoon, kini menatap Yoongi yang asyik memakan bisekuit di toples juga.

"Bersekongkol soal kebenaran, tentu saja." Yoongi menjawab santai.

"Kenapa, Namjoon-ah?" Jin akhirnya buka suara. "Apa aku salah?"

Namjoon menatap Jin lama. Kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Tidak hyung, tidak ada apapun. Maaf aku berkata seperti itu."

"Baguslah kau tidak melarang mereka. Biarkan Taehyung menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri," Hoseok menimpali lagi.

"Jung, kau cerewet sekali," desis Namjoon.

"Kau bukan sahabatku kalau kau tidak tahu aku memang cerewet." Hoseok menggedikkan bahu.

"Terserah. Tapi Tae, menangnya kau mau traktir apa?"

"Kookie mau es krim!" seru Jungkook semangat. Senyumnya terkembang lucu saat mengatakannya.

"Aku ingin ke _café_ baru yang tak jauh dari sekolah itu," Jimin berkata pelan, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit.

"Kau berlebihan, Jimin." Yoongi menanggapi dengan suara yang halus.

"Memangnya kau mau apa, hyung?" Jimin kini beralih menatap Yoongi disebelahnya.

"Hm?" Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin. Ia gantian menerawang. "Makan bulgogi?" katanya polos.

"Bagaimana kalau kita karaoke?" usul Namjoon tak kalah heboh.

"Itu bukan makanan, Kim," tanggap Hoseok.

"Terus mau apa?" Namjoon menggertak pada Hoseok.

"Cari yang bisa dimakan, dong!" balas Hoseok tak kalah gemas.

"Aku tidak punya uang..." sela Taehyung lirih.

"Aish, tidak perlu menanggungnya sendirian," Jin merangkul Taehyung disebelahnya.

"Tapi keinginannya pada berbeda. Gimana, dong?" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Jin terkekeh geli.

"Coba kau yang bilang mau traktir apa," selesai Jin mengatakan itu, mata Taehyung berbinar senang. Ia tak lagi bersandar pada sofa, lalu menatap teman-temannya yang sibuk berbicara.

"Hei!" tangan Taehyung menggebrak meja. "Kutraktir es krim saja mau, ya?"

"Yey!" Jungkook berseru senang, matanya kian menyipit dan ia tersenyum menampilkan sederet giginya.

"Ini tahun baru, musim dingin, masih pagi, dan masih dingin," ujar Namjoon.

"Yaah..." Jungkook menurunkan kepalan tangannya, lalu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Tidak apa, Kook. Aku akan membelikan untukmu nanti,"

"Jinjja? Yey...!" Jungkook kembali tersenyum cerah.

Taehyung mendengus ditempatnya. Teman-temannya kembali heboh, dan ia berpikir apa yang bisa diberikannya sebagai traktiran untuk teman-temannya.

"Kau traktir kami makan bulgogi saja!"

"Kimchi?"

"Kook, hampir setiap orang bisa memasak kimchi. Jin hyung bahkan hampir selalu memasak kimchi untuk sarapanku,"

"Oh, oh! Aku tahu!" Taehyung berseru lagi, kali ini dengan telunjuk yang teracung. Semua diam menanti Taehyung kembali bicara. "Tteokbokki?"

Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Jimin mengerang tertahan. Sedangkan Jungkook, Yoongi, dan Jin hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Taehyung kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat reaksi yang diberikan.

"Wae?!" desisnya jengkel. Ia kembali menghempaskan punggungnya pada sofa.

"Tidak, tidak. Kupikir kau akan memberikan saran yang lebih fantastis. Tapi... ah, kenapa menu itu tidak terpikirkan dari awal?" Jin menghentikan tawanya. Ia kembali merangkul Taehyung dan menatap yang lainnya.

"Jadi kalian mau tidak?" kata Taehyung.

"Yasudahlah... lagipula sepertinya tteokbokki cukup menyenangkan jika dimakan di saat seperti ini," jawab Jimin.

"Mau keluar sekarang?" tanya Yoongi menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Masih dingin," Jungkook mengelus kedua tangannya. "Main dulu, yuk..."

"Ayo main. Jung, bagaimana dengan _Ragnarok_-nya?" Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau main lagi? Ayo!"

Lalu Namjoon dan Hoseok lenyap dibalik pintu kamar Namjoon. Keduanya pasti akan bermain sambil teriak-teriakan. Entahlah, Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berlalu menuju dapur. Membuatkan minuman untuk mereka yang sibuk di ruang tamu. Jin mengikutinya menuju dapur.

Jimin mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan mengitari rumah Taehyung. Ia tampak sangat _excited_ dengan semua yang tersusun rapi disana. Jungkook hanya duduk di lantai yang beralas karpet dan mulai mengganti-ganti channel TV. Dan Yoongi... ia tenggelam dalam earphone-nya sambil memainkan ponsel.

Tak lama, Taehyung kembali dengan nampan berisi minuman dan beberapa toples minuman. Ia duduk kembali di sofa dan memperhatikan Jimin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Namun namja itu berbalik dan menghampiri sofa.

"Aku bosan!" rutuknya.

"Mainlah..." kata Taehyung kalem. "Sama Jungkook, tuh."

"Hah?" Jungkook yang merasa terpanggil menolehkan kepalanya. Ia duduk membelakangi Taehyung, sibuk menonton TV.

"Semuanya sibuk," Jimin memutar bola matanya malas melihat Taehyung dan Jin sudah bercengkrama ria disana. Ia menatap Yoongi. "Yoongi hyung~"

"Hum?" hanya ditanggapi dengan respon super pendek dari yang dipanggil.

"Hyung ngapain?" tanya Jimin lagi, berusaha melepaskan kebosanannya.

"Lihat lirik," balas Yoongi lagi.

"Oh, ayolah. Lirik apa, sih? Sepertinya asyik sekali. Apa ada nadanya?" Jimin kini bangkit menuju tempat duduk disebelah Yoongi. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Yoongi yang terlihat tenang.

"Ada. Mau dengar?" Yoongi melepas satu earphone-nya, dan menyerahkannya pada Jimin.

Saat earphone itu terpasang, rangkaian nada yang sangat menghentak menusuk-nusuk indra pendengaran Jimin. Ia spontan mengernyitkan dahi. Apa-apaan nada ini? Telinganya langsung sakit begitu nada menghentak itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ini masih _intro_-nya..." kata Yoongi kalem.

Dan Jimin buru-buru melepas earphone itu. Ia mengusap telinganya, dan matanya tak bisa lepas dari ekspresi Yoongi yang malahan tampak menikmatinya. Ia mendengus. Harusnya dia ingat kalau Yoongi anak Klub Rap... dan bisa ditebak, mayoritas dari mereka pasti menyukai _hip hop_. Termasuk namja manis ini.

Namun Jimin buru-buru nyengir. "Hyung... coba nge-_rap_, dong."

Yoongi meliriknya sebentar, lalu menghela nafas. "Kau sudah pernah mendengarku nge-_rap_,"

"Aku ingin dengar lagi. Yang lebih cepat!"

"Memangnya kau akan mengerti?"

Jimin cemberut. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu, hyung. Asalkan kau nge-_rap_ pakai bahasa Korea,"

Yoongi sekali lagi meliriknya. Dan Jimin hampir melonjak ketika melihat bibir tipi situ terangkat sedikit salah satu sudutnya. Atau bahasa lainnya, smirk. Walau sangat kecil, tapi Jimin merutuki bagaimana namja manis ini begitu... apa? Menarik? Ya... Yoongi memang telah menarik perhatian Jimin.

"Ayo, hyung!" rayu Jimin lagi, kini mengguncang lengan Yoongi pelan.

"Apa nge-_rap_ itu susah?" Jungkook menimpali, kini duduk menghadap Yoongi.

"Aniya," jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Bagaimana jika lidahku terpeleset? Atau aku tesedak air liurku sendiri?" Jungkook mengerjap polos.

"Yeah... kau harus belajar keras untuk mengantisipasi itu," Yoongi memberikan senyuman tipis untuk Jungkook.

"Kookie ingin coba..."

"Coba saja, Kook." Taehyung menimbrung dari tempatnya. Ia tersenyum sambil menaikan alisnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Tae hyungie?" Jungkook menunjuk Taehyung.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. "Cukup setiap hari telingaku terasa berputar-putar karena mendengar Namjoon hyung dan berbagai _rap_-nya."

Jungkook menatap Yoongi yang balas menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "_Ireumeun Jungkook... seukeireun jeonguk... hakgyo daesin yeonseupsireseo bamse chumeul chugo norae bulleonne!_"

"Whoaaa... dia bisa!" Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jin sukses memekik ketika Jungkook mengambil nafas dalam _rap_-nya.

Yoongi mengerjap. "Kau itu jenius... kuyakin kata-kata itu pasti keluar begitu saja,"

"Ya," Jungkook mengangguk. Lalu tiba-tiba ia nyengir menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. "Kookie bisa!"

"Tapi bosan..." Jimin mengeluh lagi.

"Kau punya _play station_?" tanya Jin.

"Ada, di laci meja di bawah TV. Ambil saja selagi Namjoon hyung tidak memainkannya,"

"Oke!" Jimin bangun dari duduknya dengan semangat, melesat ke sebuah meja di bawah TV, membuka lacinya setelah mendapat izin dari sang pemilik.

"Jimin itu doyan sekali main PS... ah, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana otaknya bisa bersatu dengan cara-cara aneh itu untuk sekedar menaikkan level..." Jin menggumam pelan.

"Apa Jin hyung tidak bisa main PS?"

"Dia bisa, tapi tidak canggih sepertiku,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo main bersamaku, Jimin."

Beberapa menit selanjutnya, Jimin dan Taehyung tenggelam dalam permainan PS dihadapan mereka. Sisanya hanya melihat dengan penasaran. Kedua pemain dalam game ini tidak diharuskan untuk bertanding satu sama lain, tetapi berdua bekerja sama untuk menuju ke level selanjutnya.

Semakin lama, level mereka semakin tinggi. Dan keluhan dari keduanya mulai terdengar.

"Aish! Level berapa ini? Susah sekali!" Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tae, awas jurang didepan... kau sudah tiga kali jatuh ke jurang itu karena terlalu buru-buru,"

"Aku tidak buru-buru! Lihat! Kau juga harus merunduk, sudah tiga kali juga kau terkena bom diatas sana!"

Keduanya mulai berisik. Lalu Taehyung akhirnya menatap Jungkook. "Kookie! Bantu kami cari cara keluar dari stage sialan ini! Kau kan, jenius..."

"Hum..." Jungkook beringsut ke sebelah Taehyung, menggantikannya memegang _stick_ PS. "_Stick_-nya sampai panas... pasti Tae hyungie gregetan,"

"Tanganku merah," rutuk Jimin dan Taehyung bersamaan. "Ada yang mau menggantikanku?" kini Jimin menyerah.

"Yoongi bisa memainkannya," Jin menunjuk Yoongi yang duduk tenang sambil memakan beberapa biskuit lagi. Tanpa banyak komentar, namja seputih susu itu beralih menggantikan Jimin.

Namjoon dan Hoseok keluar dari kamar dengan tawa masih tersisa di wajah mereka. "Kalian tanding _play station_?"

"Yeah... tampaknya kau senang sekali didalam,"

"Hyung, game apa ini? Kenapa baru level 5 saja sudah susah sekali? Lihat tanganku!" Taehyung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jin, menunjukkan bekas merah yang mulai pudar.

"Oh..." Namjoon membulatkan mulutnya, ia terdiam beberapa detik lalu berseru. "Itu game yang disarankan oleh Hoseok!"

"Apa, hah?" Hoseok yang sedang menyemangati Jungkook—duduk dibelakangnya—menoleh cepat.

"Kau yang menyuruhku beli kaset game itu, kan?"

"Aniya! Kau yang mau sendiri!"

Taehyung bertatapan dengan Jin, mereka menghela nafas bersama. "Oke, oke. Diam dan tenang saja, kami tidak menggigit,"

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Kau mau kugigit, ya?!"

"Ahaha... tidak. Maaf sudah membuat ribut,"

"_Hyungdeul_ memang selalu ribut."

"Siapa yang kau sebut '_hyungdeul_', Park?"

"Bukan! Maksudku bukan Yoongi hyung!"

"Kami tidak ribut!"

"Hanya berisik."

"Aish, Kookie memang jenius!"

Dan celotehan mereka terus berlanjut seiring meningginya pagi.

-0-0-0-

Taehyung melahap tteokbokki-nya dengan lahap. Ia duduk diantara Jungkook dan Jin, menikmati tteokbokki-nya bersama yang lain di tembok taman. Ia mengayunkan kakinya riang sambil terus mengunyah makanannya.

"Hyung, aku selalu penasaran dengan ujung taman ini,"

"Kau belum pernah kesana?" Jin menoleh dengan pipi menggembung karena mengunyah.

"Aku jarang ke luar rumah, lagipula aku takut kalau ternyata ada hal buruk disana."

"Hmm..." Jin bergumam pelan. "Aku juga belum pernah kesana."

"Disana hanya ada pagar." sahut Jimin dari ujung sana. Ternyata pembicaraan mereka terdengar.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Jim?" tanya Taehyung dan Jin bersamaan.

Jimin menaikkan kedua alisnya, Jin yang merasa ditatap akhirnya mengerti. "Oh. Aku lupa Jimin itu suka keliaran keluar." Jin mendengus kecil.

"Kau ingin kesana, Tae hyungie?" tanya Jungkook.

"Biasanya walau aku berkata '_ya_', Namjoon hyung berkata sebaliknya." gerutu Taehyung.

"Kesana saja, asalkan kau tidak sendiri."

"Ayo kita bertujuh kesana!"

Akhirnya mereka melangkah menyusuri taman. Taehyung dan Jungkook berlarian di sepanjang rerumputan hijau taman. Udaranya segar dan sangat nyaman, berbanding jika hari mulai siang nanti. Suasananya agak sepi karena masih awal tahun, banyak yang lebih memilih untuk dirumah.

Mereka sampai di ujung taman. Posisinya agak sedikit memojok dengan beberapa pohon besar disekitarnya. Mereka menemukan pagar yang dimaksud Jimin. Lalu mereka membukanya, terdapat jalan setapak menuju ke kanan. Di depan mereka pohon-pohon menjulang. Banyak tapi belum pantas disebut hutan.

"Ada apa di ujung jalan ini? Kalian mau kesana?"

"Ayo."

Yoongi berjalan mendahului mereka. Ia meloncati beberapa batu yang timbul di jalan setapak itu. Dan akhirnya sampai di luar bagian dari pepohonan. Cahaya matahari pagi menyorot mereka, tidak terlalu silau, dan indah.

Padang ilalang setinggi lutut mereka terbentang. Tertutupi salju, namun tidak semuanya. Pemandangan yang sungguh indah. Mereka menyipit sedikit, mengedarkan pandangan seluruh penjuru padang. Tenang, hening, nyaman, dan sejuk. Angin menerpa mereka dengan lembut. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Jungkook berbicara.

"Ada rumah disana." telunjuknya terangkat menunjuk sebuah rumah.

"Oh, benar. Rumah kosong."

Dibelakang rumah itu ada sungai dan beberapa pepohonan yang menjadikan rumah itu tampak nyaman. Tidak terlihat kalau rumah itu seram atau berhantu. Catnya masih bagus dan rumah itu sama sekali tidak besar. Minimalis. Seperti rumah dengan dua kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dan dapur.

"Kesana, yuk!" Taehyung melangkah maju, namun segera tertahan.

"Kau terlalu banyak ingin tahu, Taehyung. Jangan kesana! Kita harus menyebrangi padang ilalang ini dulu, walau tidak jauh, tapi itu membuang waktu." Sanggah Namjoon.

"Kau menyesal jika disini tidak menemukan hal baru. Kita harus kesana, atau setidaknya, ke sungai dibelakangnya," ujar Jin.

"Sungainya? Haha, bagus! Itu sama saja kita melewati rumah itu!" rutuk Namjoon.

Namun akhirnya mereka melewati padang ilalang menuju rumah itu. Benar, rumah itu tampak bagus. Seperti baru ditinggal hanya dua atau tiga hari. Namun cukup kotor, mungkin karena terletak di tempat yang sepi. Mereka melangkah melewati teras rumah, disana ada kursi dan meja yang biasa digunakan untuk bersantai. Tidak ada pagar atau halaman depan. Langsung teras dan pintu masuk rumah.

Saat Hoseok mencoba membuka pintunya, suara derit menerpa telinga mereka. Didalam sana, lumayan rapi. Hanya beberapa yang tergeser dan debu meliputi lantai. Hanya ada beberapa kursi kayu dan meja. Tidak ada sofa atau apapun yang biasanya ada pada ruang tamu.

"Sepertinya disini nyaman." bisik Hoseok pelan.

"Tapi Kookie takut! Bagaimana kalau ada hantu? Jangan duduk di kursi itu! Siapa tahu ada penunggunya?"

"Tidak, Kook. Lihat! Dari jendela ini, pemandangan sungainya bagus sekali, bukan?"

"Pintu belakangnya terbuka! Ayo ke sungai!" sorak Jimin senang. Ia dan Hoseok buru-buru menghambur keluar. Udara dingin menerpa, sejuk dan nyaman.

Di belakang terdapat bangku panjang dari kayu yang tampaknya masih kokoh. Jimin berlari ke sungai. Saat sampai, tampak sungai itu sudah mulai mencair. Ia mencelupkan tangannya kesana, lalu buru-buru dikeluarkan lagi.

"DINGIN!" serunya keras disertai cengiran.

Ia kembali menoleh ke sungai itu, melihat pantulan wajahnya di air yang bening. Jimin tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tak melihat pantulan wajahnya di air bening seperti ini. Rasanya lebih menenangkan daripada berkaca di cermin. Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan muncul dibelakang Jimin, terpantul pada air di bawahnya.

Sosok Min Yoongi mendekati Jimin, dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Jimin menoleh, lalu menarik tangan Yoongi untuk berjongkok bersamanya. "Hyung, lihat! Apa hyung bisa melihat dasar sungai ini?"

"Umm... tidak?"

"Tidak bisa juga, ya. Tapi lihatlah, bayangan kita benar-benar jelas disini," Jimin kembali menunjuk air itu. Yoongi mencelupkan tangannya kesana, membuat bayangan mereka sedikit kabur dan air beriak.

"Disini sejuk sekali."

"Ya. Kuyakin Taehyung menyukai tempat ini. Mungkin nantinya kita akan sering berkunjung kesini?" kata Jimin.

Hening. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap pantulan wajahnya di sungai. Jimin yang memperhatikan Yoongi pun akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kau lucu sekali, hyung. Sini kufoto!"

"Mwo? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak suka difoto sendiri!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo foto bersamaku."

"Ugh, tidak, tidak! Jimin, mukaku sedang jelek! Hei!"

Namun akhirnya, foto mereka berdua terambil juga.

Jin menggeleng dari tempatnya duduk. "Kau lihat, mereka ribut. Yoongi akhirnya banyak bicara,"

"Yang penting hyung tidak berdoa ia menjadi orang cerewet seperti Taehyung." Namjoon bersungut-sungut ditempatnya.

"Ya... yang penting sifat penutupnya itu hilang dulu."

Mereka cukup lama berada di rumah itu. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Taehyung memeluk sebelah lengan Jin sembari keluar dari rumah itu. Sebelum pintu ditutup, ia melihat ke dalamnya sekilas, kemudian berlalu dari sana.

"Nanti, kita ke sini lagi, ya!"

.

.

.

.


End file.
